The Bady Bond
by Srta. Ines Black
Summary: Isabella, o bebé, ... e o cunhado! Bastou um olhar para o pequeno Andrew para Isabella selar seu destino. não percam esta pequena aventura... U/A Todos Humanos!
1. Prologo

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Prologo:**

_Isabella, o bebê… e o cunhado!_

_Isabella não podia acreditar na proposta que Edward lhe fazia. Pedia-lhe para voltar para Londres para cuidar de seu sobrinho órfão. Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, Bella teria adorado a idéia, pois gostava muito de bebês. Mas o pai daquela criança era seu ex-marido, e Edward, o cunhado, que sempre sentira uma atração proibida por ela!_

_Bastou um olhar para o pequeno Andrew para Isabella selar seu destino. Afeiçoou-se profundamente ao menino, assim como aconteceu com Edward. Restava aos adultos estabelecer um laço afetivo também!_

* * *

_Deixem comentários! =)_


	2. 1

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

O telefone tocava estridentemente. Bella correu pelo corredor para atender, seus longos cabelos voando em cascata por sobre os ombros.

— Hotel Fitzpatrick. Alô? — disse suavemente.

— Bella?

Sentiu o coração bater descompassado ante o som de seu nome. A única palavra fora dita por uma voz estranhamente familiar. Desorientada, agarrou com força o fone, o branco das juntas dos dedos denotando sua preocupação. Abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras lhe faltaram.

Houve uma longa pausa antes da voz masculina repetir o chamado em tom bem alto, fazendo-o ecoar profundamente dentro da cabeça de Bella.

— Bella? Bella? Ainda está aí?

— Sim — falou quase sem ar, sentindo os pulmões incapazes de suprir sua necessidade, e as pernas fraquejarem. — É... É você, Jasper?

— Não. Não é Jasper.

A negativa foi enfática, e algo esquisito permeou a resposta.

— É Edward.

Bella engoliu em seco. Era claro. Não diziam que vozes de irmãos sempre soavam marcadamente similares ao telefone?

Edward Cullen. Irmão de Jasper, e seu cunhado.

Um homem que ela mal conhecia, não importando quantas vezes já houvessem se encontrado. Um homem em cuja presença sentia-se desconfortável, talvez pelo fato dele não ter aprovado seu casamento com o único irmão. Ela, entretanto, nunca se preocupara em descobrir os reais motivos daquele sentimento de desafeto.

Mesmo assim, fora a Edward que ela recorrera quando quisera descobrir o paradeiro de seu marido desaparecido. Sabia que se alguém poderia encontrar Jasper, era seu irmão.

Não quisera envolver a polícia, evitando ter sua vida vasculhada pelas lentes microscópicas dos investigadores. E ignorava a razão de nutrir uma confiança tão cega no cunhado.

Instinto, talvez. Quanto mais velha ficava, mais confiança depositava nos instintos. E em seus momentos mais lúcidos, Bella reconheceu que talvez a tão famosa arrogância de Edward, sobre a qual Jasper tantas vezes se queixara, estivesse embasada em uma inabalável força de caráter.

O fato é que era difícil manter-se indiferente à personalidade de Edward Cullen. Havia muito tempo que ela não o via e deixara de se preocupar com aqueles questionamentos.

Ela só queria que Edward tivesse informações sobre o paradeiro de seu marido para poder repensar a vida e traçar novos caminhos para viver em paz. A estranha sensação de perda não era inusitada em casos de separação como o dela. Seu marido havia simplesmente desaparecido.

— Você o encontrou, Edward? Encontrou meu marido?

Houve um silêncio tão inquietante que Bella quase podia sentir a tensão percorrer a linha telefônica. Sentiu-se trêmula e teve uma premonição terrível.

A voz de Edward era muito pesarosa quando falou:

— Sim, eu o encontrei...

— Onde está? — exigiu rapidamente.

Bella percebeu uma grande hesitação como se, momentaneamente, as palavras houvessem faltado a Edward.

— Bella, preciso vê-la, conversar com você...

— Diga-me! — insistiu. — Pelo amor de Deus, Edward Cullen. Por favor, diga-me onde está meu marido.

— Bella...

Algo no modo como ele pronunciou seu nome a deixou ainda mais nervosa. Era um tom de voz que já ouvira antes, um misto de compaixão com condolência. Quando alguém falava daquele modo, podia significar apenas uma coisa...

— Ele está morto, não é? — indagou, descrente. — Jasper está morto?

— Sim, está.

Admitiu, com mais gentileza do que Bella já o ouvira falar um dia.

— Lamento lhe dizer que Jasper morreu em um acidente de carro há oito dias. Eu sinto tanto, Bella.

Morto? O vibrante e tresloucado Jasper Cullen se apagara feito a chama de uma vela?

Bella balançou a cabeça freneticamente de um lado a outro, seus cabelos negros batendo pesadamente contra o pescoço.

— Não — sussurrou, em estado de choque. — Ele não pode estar morto!

— Eu sinto muito, Bella — repetiu, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Ela estava confusa, mas perguntou-se por que Edward Cullen estava lhe oferecendo simpatia se ele jamais a aprovara como esposa para o irmão. Além disso, ela e Jasper estavam separados havia algum tempo.

Suspirou. Deveria oferecer algumas palavras de consolo para ele. O único irmão de Jasper. O último parente vivo. Perturbada, forçou-se a ser delicada e educada.

— Eu sinto muito também, Edward.

— Sim.

Ele agradeceu, embora duvidasse da sinceridade de suas condolências.

— E quando... quando será o funeral?

Outra pausa.

— Acabei de voltar do funeral — declarou com relutância. — Aconteceu no dia de hoje, logo ao amanhecer.

— Você já foi ao funeral? — indagou, ainda chocada e confusa.

— Sim.

Então... Não haveria ocasião para rezar pelo repouso de sua alma. Nem oportunidade de dizer adeus a seu marido adequadamente.

O funeral teria proporcionado a natural e completa ruptura dos laços frente a tudo o que havia acontecido entre os dois.

— Então não fui convidada — observou ela.

— Eu sinceramente achei que você não gostaria de ir, Bella. Não posso acreditar que alguém, estando na mesma situação, gostasse de comparecer ao funeral.

— Cabia a mim decidir isto — falou exaltada. — Você não poderia ao menos ter me consultado?

— Sim, poderia. — Sua voz parecia vir de um lugar bem distante ao responder à acusação. — É claro que sim, Bella. E você tem razão. Eu deveria ter feito isto. Apenas presumi que acharia muito...

— Muito o quê?

— Muito perturbador. Após tudo o que havia acontecido entre vocês.

— Quer dizer que as pessoas teriam rido de mim?

— Não foi absolutamente o que eu quis dizer! Apenas achei que você já havia passado por maus bocados o suficiente com Jasper, e não pude imaginar uma ex-esposa ali, dadas as circunstâncias.

Bella pressionou as unhas dolorosamente contra a palma, como para afirmar-se de que ainda estava viva, porque sentia como se todo calor estivesse sumindo de seu corpo.

— Que circunstâncias? Diga-me, Edward.

— Agora não!

As palavras foram ditas veementemente, não dando espaço para discussões.

— Eu irei vê-la — continuou inexoravelmente.

— Não será necessário. Não vejo necessidade disso agora! Não há razão para você vir para a Irlanda quando podemos falar por telefone. Por que não assume que seu desejo finalmente foi alcançado, já que minha ligação com sua família terminou?

— Irei vê-la — repetiu, como se Bella não houvesse feito objeções. — Preciso falar com você.

Ela abriu a boca para sugerir que revelasse naquele momento o que gostaria de lhe falar, mas a fechou quase imediatamente. Algo no modo como as sentenças foram proferidas a fez perceber que argumentar com ele seria inútil. Jasper lhe dissera que Edward jamais aceitava um "não" como resposta.

— Quando? — perguntou, desejando ter forças para lutar. E vencer.

— Na segunda-feira. Estarei aí na segunda-feira.

— Segunda-feira? — indagou surpresa.

Por que ele teria tanta pressa em vê-la? Quando a nova realidade começou a fazer sentido na mente de Bella, ela acreditou que tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Cedo demais.

Mas Edward obviamente interpretara mal sua resposta.

— Eu pretendia chegar amanhã, mas tudo está um caos por aqui. Estou ocupado com...

Hesitou, e Bella achou tê-lo ouvido engolir em seco.

— Formalidades — terminou.

Podia imaginar os procedimentos legais decorrentes de uma morte. Ela também respirou fundo ao tentar encarar a novidade. Era inacreditável. Verdadeiramente inacreditável.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de um longo e quente verão. Uma garota irlandesa sozinha em Londres, trabalhando como babá em uma casa de desconhecidos.

Bella sentira-se inadequada, mas não era de admitir derrotas. Não retornaria para casa, para encontrar a mãe assoberbada de trabalho e aturar os seis irmãos que nada faziam para saírem da situação difícil em que se encontravam.

Então Jasper Cullen entrara em sua vida como um raio de sol. Jasper não acreditava em problemas; despistava cada um com aquele sorriso despreocupado capaz de cativar todas as mulheres ao redor. Inclusive Bella.

Na Irlanda, as atitudes de Jasper bastariam para classificá-lo como oportunista, mas, sozinha e fragilizada na cidade grande, Bella nem se importou com aquilo. Era sua tábua de salvação, por isso se agarrara a ele com todas suas forças.

Jasper fracassara como modelo e ator. Fora criado pela mãe, já idosa, e pelo austero irmão mais velho. Os dois eram tão diferentes que tornava-se difícil acreditar terem mesma carne e sangue.

Jasper sofrerá com a morte da mãe, ficando muito abalado e pesaroso. Conhecera e se afeiçoara a Bella naquela época.

Atualmente Jasper estava morto. Morto.

Bella tentou entender aquela nova realidade. Pensamentos obscuros começaram a se desenhar em sua mente, e ela sentiu o telefone escorregar de seus dedos.

Centenas de milhas distante, na Inglaterra, Edward foi surpreendido pelo som do telefone batendo sonoramente contra o chão.

* * *

_Lembrem-se é uma história movida a comentarios :)_

_Irei agora mesmo responder ao comentário!_

_Besos*_


	3. 2

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

Houve uma batida à porta da sala de Bella.

— Visitas!

A Sra. Fitzpatrick, a matriarca do Hotel Fitzpatrick, entrou e encontrou Bella sentada, inerte, no sofá.

— Bella?

Bella desviou o olhar da fotografia que estivera estudando e tentou se recompor. Mas não era fácil. Estava emotiva demais desde a notícia da morte de Jasper e trazia no rosto uma permanente expressão de descrença. Vez e outra lágrimas banhavam seu rosto e não raro secavam sozinhas, tal o estado de prostração em que ela se encontrava.

— Sim, sra. Fitzpatrick?

Sra. Fitzpatrick parecia mais agitada do que Bella jamais se lembrava de tê-la visto. Mais enrubescida do que na vez em que um ganso voara para dentro da sala de estar, minutos antes de o bispo chegar para tomar chá!

Seu forte sotaque irlandês estava muito pronunciado, resultado de jamais ter se aventurado mais adiante do que vinte milhas do lugar onde nascera.

— O cavalheiro pelo qual você estava esperando chegou. Acabou de aparecer em um carro muito bonito! — complementou, uma nota de excitação indisfarçável, a despeito de sua preocupação com Bella.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. Então Edward finalmente chegara. Aquilo explicava a agitação da sra. Fitzpatrick. Com que freqüência homens altos e estonteantes vagavam pelo Hotel Fitzpatrick?

Não, homens como Edward Cullen certamente não era comuns em qualquer parte do mundo, muito menos naquela região da Irlanda!

— Gostaria que eu lhe pedisse para entrar? — ofereceu-se a sra. Fitzpatrick.

Bella se remexeu no sofá. Não sabia a que horas ele chegaria, por isso acordara às seis, apenas para ser precavida. Ainda em estado de choque, vestida de preto como mandava a tradição local, sentara-se tão inerte quanto uma estátua durante toda manhã esperando por ele.

Os cabelos negros haviam sido ajeitados para trás de modo austero e presos com pentes. Era um penteado que usava todos os dias para trabalhar, mas naquela manhã seus dedos pareceram impróprios para ajeitar as madeixas. Algumas mechas já começavam a escapar na região de seu pescoço.

— Obrigada, Molly — respondeu baixinho. — Você se importaria?

— Absolutamente!

A senhora estreitou o olhar.

— E o que acha de eu servir uma dose de _brandy _para você, Isabella? Para trazer um pouco de cor de volta a seu rosto?

Ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. Eram onze horas da manhã e não queria que Edward Cullen a encontrasse com um copo de bebida na mão.

Mal dormira desde aquele telefonema. Permanecera acordada a noite toda, imaginando o motivo de ele se importar em visitá-la.

Lembrava-se de que era um advogado conceituado e certamente, por imposição de seu profissionalismo, achara-se na obrigação de prestar seus respeitos à viúva do irmão.

— Não, obrigada, Molly. Não no momento — acrescentou com um sorriso.

— Então vou fazê-lo entrar agora, está bem?

— Poderia ser? Obrigada.

Depois da saída de Molly, Bella colocou a fotografia de volta à mesa-de-cabeceira e entrelaçou os dedos. Sentia-se mais nervosa do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida. Não havia motivos para sentir-se assim, já estivera frente a frente com Edward, havia dezoito meses, quando fora oficialmente apresentada pelo irmão.

Era o pesar, provavelmente.

O pesar fazia as pessoas sentirem toda espécie de sensações. Ficavam vulneráveis e solitárias a princípio. Questionavam o sentido da vida, o que fazer doravante com a própria existência.

Ela estivera contemplando uma antiga fotografia de casamento e espantou-se ao contemplar a linda e sorridente garota de olhos verdes. Não se reconhecia naquela jovem cheia de sonhos.

Suspirou. Seu marido podia ter deixado de amá-la e a abandonado sem uma palavra de explicação, mas o coração de Bella sofria ante a terrível perda de uma vida tão jovem.

O espelho oval pendurado na parede do lado oposto ofereceu-lhe a imagem de seu reflexo quando movimentou a cabeça levemente.

Fez uma careta. O vestido preto enfatizava a palidez de seu rosto, e as olheiras revelavam a noite insone. Estava com uma aparência terrível.

Mal percebendo o que fazia, ajeitou os cabelos quando a porta se abriu. Lá estava Edward, a expressão do rosto se enevoando ao ver a pose de Bella. A mão dela caiu ao longo do corpo.

Por que fora flagrada como se estivesse extremamente preocupada com a aparência, algo que normalmente não merecia tanto sua atenção?

Provavelmente Edward pensaria que ela dava excessiva importância à vaidade, mesmo em um momento terrível como aquele. Encabulada, encarou-o.

Quase se esquecera de como Edward podia simplesmente dominar um ambiente com sua presença. Nascera com um carisma que imediatamente captava o interesse dos demais sem que para isso fizesse qualquer esforço. Uma característica marcante que deixava rastros, como se ele ainda estivesse em uma sala minutos após ter partido.

Será que aprendera aquilo em seu trabalho? Como advogado, dominava a todos com sua presença e eloqüência, representando os direitos de seus clientes.

Lembrou-se da expressão de Jasper, incapaz de compreender por que o irmão mais velho desistira da oportunidade de armazenar riquezas que iam além dos sonhos da maioria das pessoas.

Em vez daquilo, lutava a favor dos pobres e não privilegiados, aqueles que normalmente não podiam pagar pelos serviços de um advogado de tamanho renome.

Naquele aspecto os dois irmãos não poderiam ser mais diferentes. Jasper agarrara toda oportunidade de fazer dinheiro que passara em seu caminho.

Edward Cullen era um homem grande, alto, com a beleza morena do irmão mais novo, mas sem a rebeldia e irreverência dele.

Edward exalava força e estabilidade. Para Bella, parecia um enorme e belo carvalho arraigado profundamente à terra.

Ele a encarou intensamente, os lábios com expressão implacável o que era compreensível, dadas as circunstâncias de sua visita. Mas aquilo não dava pistas de como se sentia.

Havia algo muito disciplinado em Edward Cullen, Bella percebeu subitamente. Não havia pistas do que acontecia em sua mente que pudessem ser percebidas nos olhos verdes, com cílios espessos a emoldurá-los sensualmente.

A calça de brim preta era a única concessão sua à ocasião. O suéter era verde como as montanhas Wicklow, avistáveis em seu esplendor através do vidro da janela. Parecia tão casual quanto qualquer outro turista.

Não que houvessem aparecido muitos ultimamente, considerou Bella. Estavam vivendo um janeiro inusitadamente frio naquela parte da Irlanda.

— Olá, Bella — ele cumprimentou-a suavemente. Os belos olhos verdes perscrutaram o rosto de sua interlocutora, durante um breve segundo, Bella teve a sensação de que aquele olhar era capaz de derrubar todas suas defesas e ler sua alma.

— Olá, Edward — respondeu com voz trêmula.

Levantou-se do sofá com o cuidado exagerado de uma senhora e percorreu a sala até postar-se bem diante dele.

Somente então pôde sentir a aura de imensa tristeza que o rodeava, o pesar quase tangível no abrupto silêncio. Os olhos verdes estavam marejados de dor, as feições tensas devido ao esforço de manter o rosto rigidamente controlado.

Bella reagiu instintivamente.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, abraçou-o fortemente em um tradicional gesto de condolências e deixou a cabeça pousar, em desconsolo, em seu ombro.

Esperava ser abraçada em resposta. Ela teria agido assim com qualquer pessoa: homem, mulher ou criança. Era uma ação intuitiva, mas Bella sentiu que o corpo de Edward se tornava tenso em sinal de rejeição. Imediatamente baixou as mãos, deixando-as pender ao longo do corpo como se não fossem parte de sua estrutura e sim de outra pessoa.

— Sinto muito — balbuciou-lhe ao notar a expressão inabalável.

Ele era inglês, afinal. Talvez a viúva de seu irmão não devesse enlaçar seu pescoço com tamanha familiaridade. Podia não ser de bom-tom.

— Sim, eu sei. Todos sentem muito. Ele era jovem demais para morrer.

Teria Edward deliberadamente a compreendido mal?, divagou Bella. Deixara de reagir ao abraço porque ficara embaraçado ou surpreendido?

Ansiosa por portar-se de acordo com as exigências da ocasião, fez um gesto na direção de uma poltrona.

— Gostaria de se sentar, Edward? — indagou formalmente. — Fez uma longa viagem.

Ele contemplou a poltrona que lhe fora indicada, como se duvidasse que seria capaz de acomodar seu corpo.

— Não. Ficarei em pé, caso não se importe. Fiquei sentado no carro durante horas.

— Uma bebida, então?

— Não. Ainda não.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Então irá me revelar o motivo de estar aqui? Por que veio?

— Ainda não — declarou, e Bella decidiu que jamais encontrara um homem tão evasivo quanto aquele.

A atenção de Edward foi distraída por algo. Aproximou-se da mesa lateral e pegou a fotografia de casamento que ela estivera analisando antes de sua chegada.

Fez uma leve careta ao observar as diferentes expressões dos participantes, congeladas no tempo em uma combinação que jamais poderia ser repetida.

— Então estava revivendo os bons tempos? — inquiriu, a voz ríspida e zombeteira.

— Isto é tão errado assim?

Sabia que se postava na defensiva e não era para menos. Será que ele agia assim com testemunhas, acuava-as e as fazia dizer coisas que provavelmente não queriam falar?

— É uma das poucas fotografias que tenho de seu irmão.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Perdoe-me se soei irônico — observou friamente. — Mas, como você sabe, eu sempre achei que o casamento não deveria acontecer...

— Oh sim, sei disto! — rebateu amargurada. — Você deixou isto muito claro na ocasião.

— Bem como as circunstâncias que embasaram minha oposição inicial ao enlace — ponderou.

Fitou-o, horrorizada.

— Você não tem coração!

Edward não se comoveu com o comentário.

— Eu seria hipócrita se agora confessasse que aprovo o casamento simplesmente porque Jasper está morto.

Bella respirou profundamente, trêmula, ao ouvir a palavra fria e definitiva.

— Por que coloca as coisas de um modo tão traumático? — indagou, imaginando se havia algum traço de simpatia naquele homem.

— Preferiria que eu me valesse de eufemismos para o que, na essência, foi um final horrível e violento para a jovem vida de Jasper? Ele não desapareceu ou adormeceu, sabe disto. Está morto, Bella, e ambos teremos de aceitar isto.

— Você está deliberadamente sendo brutal? — indagou fracamente.

— Sim — admitiu, notando seu nervosismo. — Algumas vezes a brutalidade é útil para fazer as pessoas encararem os fatos.

Fatos. Bella desabou na beirada da poltrona sem pensar se gostaria de obter resposta para a pergunta que estava prestes a formular.

— O que aconteceu... exatamente?

Ele pareceu hesitar, os olhos verdes se estreitando como se, silenciosamente, lidasse com o problema. Mas quando falou pareceu gelidamente calmo.

— O carro dele bateu no canteiro central e...

Deteve-se ao ver a brancura da pele de Bella. Se a achara pálida quando a vira, naquele momento parecia estar positivamente anêmica.

— Você não está pronta para ouvir isto — falou abruptamente. — Precisa de uma bebida.

— Não...

— Oh, sim, precisa. E eu também.

Sentindo-se fraca demais para fazer objeções, Bella o observou aproximar-se do bar, pegar dois copos e enchê-los com uma boa dose de um liquido que ela não conseguiu identificar.

Se não estivesse tão chocada com os eventos, talvez pudesse ter lhe dito que pegara os copos errados e que, depois de sua partida, Molly Fitzpatrick a crucificaria por não ter dado a um homem como Edward Cullen os melhores cristais Waterford!

— Pronto. Beba isto! — instruiu-a ao lhe estender um dos copos de uma maneira aristocrática.

Bella tomou um gole e achou que o fogo invadia sua boca. O líquido forte imediatamente a fez relaxar. Sem perceber o que fazia, fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, encontrou Edward sentado a sua frente, encarando-a fixamente. Nem tocara no própria bebida, notou.

— Você está bem? — indagou ele.

— Estou bem agora.

— Não acho. Está tão pálida que parece que foi você quem morreu. Mas talvez isto se deva ao fato de estar vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés — acrescentou em tom crítico.

Percebeu a reprovação em sua voz.

— Você obviamente não aprova minha roupa preta, Edward.

— Certamente minha opinião sobre o assunto é irrelevante. Respondeu simplesmente. — Você deve usar o que lhe aprouver. E comportar-se do modo como julgar apropriado.

Mas era óbvio que ele considerava as roupas de Bella inadequadas! Colocou o copo na mesa, a mão trêmula.

Quem aquele homem pensava que era? Viera até a Irlanda sem ser convidado e apresentara-se com uma expressão terrível no rosto!

Sentara-se ali, parecendo julgá-la uma pessoa fútil e superficial, quando todos sabiam que Edward Cullen tivera mais mulheres em seus trinta e quatro anos do que um homem tinha direito de ter no decorrer da vida toda.

— Oh, pode acreditar nisto — respondeu, desafiadora. — Nunca tema o contrário, Edward, mas gostaria de saber a que você tanto faz objeções. Acha que não tenho o direito de lamentar a morte do meu marido?

Os olhos se estreitaram a tal ponto que se assemelharam a duas grandes safiras.

— Ele era seu marido apenas no nome, Bella. Desapareceu de sua vida há um ano e meio. Os votos de casamento que vocês com tanto entusiasmo trocaram, acabaram não valendo o pedaço de papel no qual foram escritos.

Ela ergueu o queixo.

— Assim como você previu.

— Sim. Assim como eu previ.

Bella mordeu o lábio.

— Suponho que tenha ficado satisfeito em saber que suas profecias sombrias se realizaram. Estou certa, Edward?

Ele franziu a testa e riu de um modo totalmente desprovido de humor.

— Se isto me deu satisfação? E o que pensa de mim, Bella? Acha meu ego é tão gigantesco a ponto de eu apreciar ver seu casamento em ruínas simplesmente porque tinha antecipado que isto poderia acontecer?

— Diga-me você — ela pediu em um tom de voz ríspido.

Exasperado, ele se virou e caminhou pela sala até a janela, onde a paisagem espetacular das montanhas momentaneamente o deixou sem fala. Algo que acontecia com pouca freqüência com Edward Cullen.

Aguardou um momento antes de se virar e apoiar-se negligentemente no parapeito, a posição deixando evidente seu físico perfeito.

"Teria ele consciência de que sua figura, com as longas pernas estendidas para frente, cabelos escuros e olhos profundamente verdes, correspondia à fantasia da maioria das mulheres?", pensou Bella.

"Ele devia ter tido a decência de usar algo sem graça para camuflar o belo corpo. Ou seria sua intenção permitir que a suave trama do suéter adornasse tão adoravelmente seu torso?"

Bella balançou imperceptivelmente a cabeça, reconhecendo, espantada, o caminho trilhado por seus pensamentos. "O que estava fazendo? Tendo fantasias sobre seu ex-cunhado?"

A expressão de Edward tornou-se mais rígida ao perceber o modo como ela o fitava.

— Que espécie de brutamontes eu seria — desafiou suavemente — se desejasse o fracasso do casamento de meu único irmão? Ora, Bella, é este o tipo de homem que julga que eu seja? Não, pensando bem, por favor não responda!

Lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de pesar.

— Quando percebi que vocês dois estavam determinados a viver juntos, então naturalmente desejei que o casamento durasse.

— Mas então eu o afastei?

— Eu não sei. Afastou?

Bella balançou a cabeça violentamente e mechas dos cabelos negros dançaram em espiral de encontro a seu rosto pálido.

— Oh, qual o propósito de discutir isto agora? Jasper está morto! Não vai voltar!

A voz dela falhava diante da constatação, pela primeira vez, de sua própria mortalidade.

Bella nascera em uma parte quase inacessível da Irlanda, onde a pequena comunidade encarava a morte com menos temor do que em muitos lugares. Houve vezes em que ela prestou seus respeitos aos familiares diante do corpo no caixão enquanto pessoas riam, bebiam ou choravam ao redor.

A morte nunca a afetara pessoalmente antes, constatou, percebendo que lágrimas começavam a umedecer seu rosto.

— É como se ele nunca houvesse existido — soluçou baixinho. — Como se nunca houvesse estado aqui!

Edward franziu a testa diante de seu óbvio pesar. Tinha visto Bella chorar apenas uma vez antes, quando Jasper desaparecera sem deixar vestígios, e ela fora, inexplicavelmente, pedir-lhe ajuda.

Na ocasião ele não se sentira afetado por seu desespero, já que veementemente a avisara sobre o despropósito daquele casamento.

Mas no presente momento, por alguma razão, achava a visão de suas lágrimas algo insuportável.

— É claro que ele existiu — contradisse-a com suavidade.

Aproximou-se e se acomodou na poltrona que ficava defronte à ocupada por Bella. Pegou-lhe a mão pálida entre as suas e a acarinhou de maneira ausente com o polegar.

O consolo físico era uma migalha, mas mesmo assim Bella experimentou uma extraordinária sensação de calma ao toque daquela mão. Aceitou o lenço que silenciosamente lhe foi estendido e enxugou o rosto.

— Você ainda não me contou detalhes do acidente.

Pela primeira vez desde sua chegada, Edward sentiu-se verdadeiramente desconfortável. Ensaiara o que iria lhe dizer vezes e vezes no carro, até em voz alta, e mesmo assim as palavras pareciam curiosamente inadequadas. Em grande parte por causa do olhar de sofrimento dela.

Decidiu tentar uma aproximação diferente da planejada.

— Conte-me sobre a última vez em que viu Jasper. — Pediu suavemente.

—- Mas já sabe de tudo a este respeito! Quando ele desapareceu, eu fui falar com você.

Fizera aquilo por achar que, se havia alguém capaz de rastrear Jasper, seria seu dinâmico irmão mais velho.

— Na ocasião você explicou pouco, Bella. Disse apenas que ele havia ido embora — procurou lembrá-la.

Porque sentira-se humilhada com a confidencia. Ficara imaginando que espécie de pessoa deveria ser para seu marido a abandonar em poucos meses após o casamento, daquela maneira, sem lhe dar explicações.

— Então conte-me novamente, Bella — insistiu em sua voz grave. — Mas, desta vez, diga-me tudo.

A despeito das reservas que nutrira sobre discutir algo tão doloroso quanto a partida de Jasper, Bella não pôde resistir à força da personalidade de Edward. Com aqueles olhos verdes analisando-a, era impossível querer omitir algum detalhe da verdade.

Procurou concentrar-se no que lhe fora indagado embora, para ser completamente honesta, fosse um alívio ter algo mais para focar seus pensamentos em vez de na constatação de que Jasper estava morto.

— A última vez em que vi Jasper ele deixava a casa para ir ao trabalho. — Começou a falar vagarosamente, remetendo-se à manhã vivida há mais de dezoito meses. — Lembro-me de que era um belo e ensolarado dia de junho. O céu estava azul, o sol brilhava e eu iria encontrá-lo para um drinque após o trabalho naquela noite.

— E?

— E nada — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Foi isto.

— Ele demonstrou sinais de que alguma coisa podia estar errada?

Franziu a testa, confusa.

— Errada? O que poderia estar errado?

— Com o relacionamento. Algo que poderia ter indicado a você que ele planejava desaparecer de sua vida sem dizer uma palavra.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. O tempo lhe deu perspectiva. Atualmente percebia que houvera muitas coisas erradas no relacionamento. Mas na ocasião era tão jovem. Desabrochava para a vida, determinada a provar a todos os que fizeram profecias ruins que estavam enganados. Daquela maneira, ignorara os sinais de perigo evidentes no horizonte.

Mas deveria dizer a Edward sobre suas angústias mais íntimas naquele momento? Não sentia-se capaz de explicar que em poucos meses após o casamento, a rotina sexual do casal decaíra sensivelmente.

— Nós não estávamos nos comunicando tão bem — balbuciou, no que supunha ser a única maneira de dizer aquilo.

— Mas vocês discutiam?

— Não. Não discutíamos. Jasper apenas parecia muito distraído durante aqueles últimos meses. Somente isto. — Pousou o olhar em Edward. — Mas isto tudo é irrelevante, certamente. Não é hora de você me dizer exatamente o que descobriu, Edward?

Houve uma breve pausa.

— Você quer que eu diga isto aos poucos, com gentileza?

— Seria possível?

— Na verdade, não — admitiu com relutância. — Ele tinha outra mulher.

As palavras confirmaram os temores velados de Bella. Sim. Era claro que tinha. Uma parte dela soubera daquilo o tempo todo. Tratava-se do instinto que passava através das gerações. Instinto feminino. A parte que registrara a completa falta de desejo do marido por ela quando a fitava. Bella engoliu em seco.

— Jasper tinha outra mulher — repetiu Edward, porque a total falta de reação ante sua sentença o fez imaginar que ela talvez não tivesse escutado da primeira vez.

— Sim — balbuciou Bella, suspirando baixinho. — Faz sentido.

— Quer que eu prossiga?

Ela ergueu o queixo orgulhosamente.

— Não sou de fugir à verdade, Edward. Por favor, continue. Fale-me sobre esta mulher. Ela tem um nome?

Uma emoção indeflnível banhou o rosto de Edward, endurecendo sua expressão.

— Alice. Alice Brandon.

Bella torceu o nariz como se o nome encontrasse eco em sua memória.

— É australiana. Estou certa? Trabalhava como estagiária na agência de propaganda.

— Isto mesmo.

— Tinha acabado de sair da universidade — lembrou-se. — E viera obter experiência profissional na Inglaterra.

Bella afastou uma mecha de cabelos da testa, descobrindo que na verdade sabia muito sobre a mulher que apenas vira uma ou duas vezes. Como aquilo acontecera? Talvez Jasper houvesse falado sobre ela, e Bella simplesmente nem notara.

— É isto mesmo?

Edward assentiu, meio encabulado.

— Sim, é isto mesmo. Jasper a conheceu em um bar próximo ao escritório, arrumou-lhe um emprego temporário na agência e subitamente apaixonou-se.

Bella respirou profundamente, atônita com sua crueldade, a despeito de todos seus pedidos para que ele lhe contasse absolutamente tudo.

— Éramos casados há menos de um ano — lembrou-se amargurada. — Então ele não estava apaixonado por mim?

Houve uma pausa desconfortável.

— Acho que Jasper pensava que amava você, Bella, e por isto se casou. — A expressão de Edward mais uma vez se endureceu ante a dor da verdade. — Mas então Alice apareceu e...

— E? — repetiu de modo ácido, fitando-o como se aquilo tudo fosse culpa dele.

Edward estendeu as mãos em um gesto de desculpas, percebendo que realmente lhe devia a verdade, o quão dolorosa fosse.

— Eu não tinha muita certeza do que o havia atingido. Não era apenas um caso. Era algo para toda a vida, se você acredita que isto exista. Eu, pessoalmente, não. Mas Jasper acreditava.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Sinto muito, eu não devia ter dito...

— Oh, sim, deveria! — declarou com firmeza. — Eu lhe disse que gostaria da verdade e é exatamente o que está me dando. E sim, você está absolutamente correto no que falou, Edward. Jasper julgava-se apaixonado por mim, por isto se casou. E então...

Mordeu o lábio, com receio de prosseguir. Qual o propósito de dissecar seu relacionamento com o marido? Especialmente naquele instante? Não. não deveria fazer isso com o irmão dele.

Edward não a incentivou a falar nem a pressionou a continuar. Ficou sentado e levou o copo de bebida à boca para tomar o primeiro gole. Em seguida, colocou o copo cuidadosamente de volta à mesa.

— Jasper não teve coragem de lhe contar o que acontecera. Ou a mim, a propósito. Ele e Alice apenas fugiram para a Austrália. Queriam evitar contato com qualquer pessoa que pudesse lançar qualquer censura sobre o relacionamento perfeito dos dois.

— Bem, não exatamente, já que eu presumo que a família dela more na Austrália. E a maior parte dos pais não quer que a filha se envolva com um homem casado. Certo?

— Você tem razão. — Edward franziu a testa. — Mas isto não era problema no caso de Alice. Toda sua família morrera em um acidente. Ela estava completamente sozinha no mundo, e talvez este fato tenha despertado o instinto protetor de Jasper, algo que ele nem soubera possuir.

Respirou profundamente, como se as próximas palavras fossem as piores a serem ditas.

Bella mantinha-se sentada, constrangida com aquelas declarações.

— E isto significava, era claro, que tinham algo muito grandioso em comum. Ambos eram órfãos, unidos contra o mundo.

Os olhos verdes de Bella se estreitaram como se algo naquela voz alertasse seu sexto sentido. Uma sensação de perigo.

— Há algo mais, não é mesmo, Edward? Há alguma coisa que você não me contou?

Brindou-a com um sorriso, mas Bella tornara-se imune a homens com sorrisos encantadores. Imune à maioria dos homens. Casamentos rompidos tendiam a causar tal efeito nas mulheres.

— Por que não levamos isto tudo degrau por degrau? — sugeriu com tranqüilidade, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente.

— Porque você está escondendo algo de mim!

Ele expandiu o ar que estivera segurando. A intuição das mulheres era algo bem inquietante!

— Está bem então, Bella —- concordou. — Revelarei isto para você de uma vez. Jasper e Alice foram para a Austrália e estavam, ao que me consta, extremamente felizes juntos.

— Como conseguiu descobrir isto tudo? Não pode ter descoberto tanto depois da morte de Jasper. Você me falou que o acidente aconteceu há poucos dias...

Aquela era uma das perguntas que ele temia responder.

— Meu irmão me escreveu pouco antes do Natal — admitiu baixinho.

— Ele fez o quê?

Bella se levantou, a descrença estampada em seu rosto.

— Por que você não me falou isto na ocasião?

— Porque ele me pediu especificamente para não...

— E o sangue é mais denso do que a água, suponho.

— Não foi por isto que concordei...

— Diga-me, Edward — interrompeu com sarcasmo. — Se Jasper não houvesse morrido, por quanto tempo teria mantido a notícia de seu paradeiro em segredo?

— A decisão não era minha. Era de Jasper. Ele queria falar com você pessoalmente. Cara a cara. Não por carta.

— E decidiu me poupar do sofrimento durante as festas de Natal? — ironizou. — Por que postergar o momento da verdade? Certamente gostaria de me ver quando se sentisse capaz de pedir o divórcio.

— Ele precisou agir assim. Não poderia viajar até então.

Bella o encarou com suspeita.

— Por quê?

Aquilo estava se provando ser mais difícil do que Edward imaginara. Quando fizera os planos de visitar Bella, esquecera-se do impacto que sua cunhada tinha sobre seus sentidos. Subestimara o poder de seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

Por Deus, um homem poderia se perder naqueles belos olhos...

Além disso, não era justo que ela passasse por tudo aquilo. Buscou um jeito polido de fazer a revelação, mas nada jamais seria apropriado.

— Porque Alice esperava um filho de Jasper — disse-lhe abruptamente, ignorando o prender de respiração de Bella. — E ela estava obviamente impedida de viajar de avião no último estágio da gravidez. Jasper queria ver você, pedir-lhe desculpas por seu comportamento e solicitar o divórcio. E queria que eu conhecesse meu sobrinho — complementou pesadamente.

Fragmentos do que ele dizia começaram a fazer sentido finalmente, e a imagem que se formava na mente de Bella tinha conotações que faziam seu sangue gelar nas veias.

— Quer dizer que todos vieram? — indagou horrorizada. — Alice, Jasper...

— E o bebê — concluiu, somente naquele instante notando que suas palavras eram amargas demais também para ele.

Bella agarrou o braço da poltrona. Fazia força para tentar suplantar o medo.

— O que aconteceu? — sussurrou.

— Estavam no trajeto do aeroporto até minha casa — disse-lhe. — Não sabemos exatamente o que causou o acidente. O outro motorista estava bêbado, mas dentro do limite de velocidade permitido. Jasper estava abaixo do limite. — rapidamente respondendo a pergunta que pairava no olhar dela.

Fitou-a por um segundo, fazendo uma pausa antes de tomar coragem para prosseguir.

— Ele tinha mudado, Bella, percebi isto a partir do telefonema. Tornara-se um homem ligado à família, orgulhoso de seu bebê e nada o teria induzido a fazer uma bobagem. Ele deveria estar perturbado. O bebê chorando. Quem sabe? Ninguém jamais saberá.

Um músculo começou a pulsar convulsivamente em seu rosto, sinal de seu pesar.

— De qualquer maneira, o carro bateu contra o canteiro central perto do Aeroporto Heathrow. Jasper e Alice morreram instantaneamente...

O coração de Bella quase parou.

— E o bebê?

Edward amparou a cabeça com as mãos, de modo que seu rosto ficou escondido. Ainda sentia um pavor indescritível.

— Edward! O que aconteceu com o bebê?

Ele lentamente levantou a cabeça, e suas feições denotavam uma dor tão grande que Bella temeu o pior.

Então Edward subitamente falou em um tom de voz gélido mas que trazia um mar de esperança:

— De alguma maneira o bebê sobreviveu. Miraculosamente. Sem um arranhão. Ele está bem.

— Oh, graças a Deus! — gritou Bella e desabou sobre a poltrona, nem percebendo que lágrimas de alívio inundavam seu rosto. — Graças a Deus!

Edward observou sua gratidão, tocado por sua generosidade de espírito.

— Obrigado por isto, Bella — disse suavemente. A reação dela justificava sua atitude em vir vê-la.

Tornava o que precisava falar um pouco mais fácil...

— Onde ele está agora?

Não tinha certeza se Bella se referia ao marido ou à criança e sabia que seria necessária uma grande dose de sensibilidade caso estivesse se referindo a Jasper.

— O bebê — complementou. — Onde está? E qual seu nome?

— Ele está comigo — declarou Edward. — Eu o trouxe comigo.

* * *

__**Respondendo ao comentário anónimo:**

**Bruna:** Olá... Pois acho então que não te deva dizer... eheh mas com o decorrer da história saberás que ele tinha outra familia -'

Ainda bem que gostaste, e obrigada por comentares :)

Beso*

_Lembrem-se é uma história movida a comentarios :)_

_2 comentários, foi o que tive no capitulo anterior._

_Neste, não peço mais que isso. Mas se quiserem deixar mais, ficarei imensamente feliz! =)_

_Besos*_


	4. 3

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Edward antecipara toda espécie de reação quando declarasse que trouxera o sobrinho consigo. Mas a que obteve não se assemelhava nem mesmo a mais remota da lista.

Bella desabou sobre a poltrona e virou-se para encará-lo, muito pálida, os olhos verdes cintilando. Parecia tão incrivelmente furiosa que ele seriamente pensou em estar prestes de ser espancado.

— Você quer dizer — exigiu, respirando arfante — que trouxe um bebê recém-nascido e órfão para um país estranho e simplesmente o deixou lá fora, no carro?

— Bella...

— Em pleno inverno?

— Bella...

— Que espécie de homem você é para cuidar de uma criança tão nova, Edward Cullen? Pretendo reportá-lo às autoridades!

A despeito da situação, Edward sorriu. Que alívio saber que ainda conseguia fazer isso! Era, percebeu, a primeira vez que sorria desde que a polícia chegara a sua porta com a terrível notícia da morte de seu irmão.

— Mas eu não o deixei no carro.

— Onde está agora?

— Com a sra. Fitzpatrick.

— Com... a... sra. Fitzpatrick — repetiu Bella com vagar, como se estivesse falando em idioma estrangeiro.

Mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Seria aquela a explicação para a agitação e preocupação da dona do hotel naquela manhã? Como ela se enganara... Achara que sra. Fitzpatrick sentira-se embasbacada devido à boa aparência de Edward!

Mesmo assim, sua conduta em relação ao bebê parecia um sério caso de negligência.

— Então você chegou aqui esta manhã e entregou o bebê para a dona do hotel, foi isto? — palpitou com tanta veemência, como se fosse ela a advogada. — Simplesmente assim?

Ele assentiu, relutantemente impressionado com sua tenacidade. E temperamento! Era mais decidida do que se recordava. E jovem e bonita demais para estar usando aquelas terríveis roupas de luto.

— Mais ou menos — concordou.

— E o que você teria feito se a Sra. Fitzpatrick houvesse se recusado a tomar conta do bebê para você? Se lhe dissesse que detestava crianças? Ou que era procurada por assassinato?

Daquela vez ele realmente riu, e o som simples e descomplicado o tranqüilizou mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Aquilo lhe revelava que mesmo um coração dilacerado pela dor intensa e quase insuportável da morte prematura de um irmão podia se enternecer. Porque o espírito humano era muito resistente.

— Bem, presumo que você não tenha procurado emprego no estabelecimento de uma ex-assassina, Bella, mas se eu achasse que a sra. Fitzpatrick era inadequada para ser babá por meia hora ou para lidar com as necessidades de um bebê, se tivesse quaisquer reservas a respeito dela, então naturalmente teria trazido o menino para cá comigo.

— Mas você não queria fazer isto — palpitou, imaginando o motivo.

— Não, não queria.

— Por quê?

— Porque achei que seria mais difícil para você encarar a situação se o visse antes de eu lhe contar tudo.

Sua expressão era sombria.

— Foi muito atencioso de sua parte — observou ela, esperando que seu rosto não mostrasse a surpresa que sentia diante da preocupação de Edward com seus sentimentos.

— Nem tanto — Edward murmurou, e seu tom de voz a fez súbita e inexplicavelmente vê-lo como um novo homem, e não apenas a pessoa que se tornara seu parente por causa do casamento.

Engoliu em seco ante a confusão daquela constatação, afastando o pensamento perturbador.

— Eu posso vê-lo? — indagou.

Novamente ele sorriu. Mas daquela vez era como o sol rompendo as nuvens, pensou Bella, e aprumou-se."No que estaria pensando?"

Apenas por ter se comportado como uma freira desde o fracasso de seu casamento, não significava que sua personalidade mudara por completo. Era curioso analisar o sorriso do homem quando havia um pobre bebê órfão esperando por seus cuidados!

— Claro que você pode vê-lo — disse Edward suavemente. — Está dormindo na cozinha. Ou melhor, dormia quando o deixei lá.

— Então o que estamos esperando?

Bella adiantou-se escada abaixo para a cozinha, que parecia ter sido tirada de um livro sobre a vida rural na Irlanda. Havia um armário em estilo antigo repleto de pratos, muitos deles trabalhados. De uma forma sobre o fogão vinha o aroma tentador de pão recém-assado.

Uma grande mesa de madeira dominava o ambiente. Era entalhada, e revelava marcas de gerações de crianças que fizeram sua tarefa escolar ali.

E bem no centro da mesa estava pousado um carregador de crianças azul-escuro, com um bebê dentro...

Sra. Fitzpatrick estivera inclinada, mas aprumara-se assim que ouvira passos. Sua expressão não era apenas de curiosidade ao olhar de um para outro; obviamente exigia saber o motivo de aquele inglês alto e bem-apessoado ter chegado com um bebê nos braços e perguntando por Bella.

Tudo que a moça lhe contara fora que seu marido morrera, e o irmão estaria chegando para vê-la.

Molly Fitzpatrick planejava descobrir mais sobre o visitante, mas algo no jeito de Edward a avisava de que era melhor não fazer perguntas.

— Eu o deixei sobre a mesa porque não queria que o cachorro lambesse seu rosto! — declarou com seu forte sotaque irlandês. —A chaleira acabou de levantar fervura, e há pão recém-tirado do forno. Eu os deixarei agora. Estarei trocando roupas de cama no andar de cima caso precise de mim, Isabella.

— Obrigada — assentiu, mas sua atenção estava no menino adormecido, quase todo escondido debaixo do cobertor.

Mal ouviu a sra. Fitzpatrick deixar a cozinha.

Aproximou-se do berço portátil e ficou em pé silenciosamente, incapaz de ver mais além dos cabelos sedosos e dos cílios em contraste com a pele clara. Uma pequenina mão estava bem feJaspera e visível, cada dedo tão minúsculo que mais parecia pertencer a uma boneca.

Bella sempre adorara bebês, mas aquele era filho de seu ex-marido. A despeito de suas emoções confusas referentes ao final de seu casamento, algo tocou seu coração quando notou o quase imperceptível subir e descer do peito do menino. Como desejava que acordasse para que pudesse pegá-lo no colo.

Olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Edward fixo nela. Sentiu-se desconfortável e enrubesceu, de um modo que não acontecia havia anos.

— Vamos esperar até que ele acorde? — sussurrou.

— Sim — respondeu Edward, os olhos cintilando. Percebera que Bella enrubescia de modo pouco comum nos dias atuais. — Os pulmões dele são potentes demais! Você nem pode imaginar. É tão pequenino — acrescentou quase sonhador, o olhar focado no sobrinho.

Bella observou o quase relutante suavizar da expressão de Edward com certo espanto e então deu de ombros. Recém-nascidos tinham a habilidade de conquistar a completa atenção das pessoas. Mesmo daquelas que normalmente nunca davam um segundo olhar a bebês.

Havia uma claridade em seu choro que sempre deixava os adultos alertas. Aprendera aquilo observando os irmãos mais novos durante a infância, muito tempo antes de ir para Londres, tornar-se babá e conhecer Jasper.

E aquele bebê em particular certamente sentia falta da mãe. Somente um adulto com coração de pedra deixaria de se emocionar.

— Gostaria de um chá? — perguntou suavemente a Edward.

Ele assentiu, parecendo recobrar os sentidos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Adoraria um pouco de chá. Mas primeiro preciso ir ao toalete. Foi uma longa viagem. Você poderia me indicar a direção correta?

— Claro que sim — murmurou automaticamente, enquanto pensava como ele conseguia estar com tão boa aparência, as roupas impecáveis após uma jornada difícil com um bebê recém-nascido.

Franziu a testa. "Será que todos os advogados ficavam sempre no controle da situação como Edward Cullen?"

Mostrou-lhe onde ficava o maior banheiro do hotel. Esperava que sua atitude fosse agradar a Sra. Fitzpatrick e a fizesse esquecer-se de que ele tomara um drink em um cristal inferior. Então se ocupou em fazer o chá, a mente trabalhando em disparada, andando em círculos enquanto tentava captar o significado de tudo o que Edward lhe dissera.

De vez em quando lançava um olhar de curiosidade para a criança adormecida. Deixou-a descansar, embora ansiasse por ver melhor suas feições.

Era estranho pensar que Jasper tivera um filho e que sua vida prosseguiria através daquela criança. Deveria ter amado muito Alice, concluiu, com uma sensação esquisita.

Lembrou-se da reação de Jasper quando sugerira que tivessem um bebê. Estavam casados havia apenas um mês quando Bella percebeu que nunca haviam tocado no assunto. Nem uma única vez.

Jamais se esqueceria da expressão em seu rosto quando lhe fizera a pergunta inocente. Vira incredulidade e então indisfarçável terror. O olhar lhe dissera muito sobre a atitude de Jasper a seu respeito, coisas que jamais foram ditas simplesmente porque seria cruel demais.

E como ela se portara frente à reação do marido?

Da maneira como sempre respondera àquilo que lhe causava dor. Ignorara, achando que o mal-estar poderia se dissipar como por encanto.

Nunca voltou a falar no assunto novamente.

Temia que Jasper a visse como uma garota do interior, fora de moda, ansiosa por ficar descalça e grávida assim que possível. O que não era, sem dúvida, o jeito moderno de se levar a vida. Mas para ser totalmente honesta, era seu jeito. E um dos motivos que a levaram ao casamento.

Bella sempre adorara bebês e não apenas por ser a mais velha de seis irmãos. Aquilo fazia parte de sua natureza.

Durante toda sua vida adulta lutara contra uma onipresente sensação de inferioridade. Parecia-lhe que uma mulher sempre se sentia inadequada a menos que quisesse competir com o mundo masculino. Trabalhar todas as horas do dia e ganhar bem mais dinheiro do que era necessário para ela.

Bella não podia pensar em algo pior!

Fez um bule de chá, fatiou o pão fresco e passou manteiga em diversas fatias. Em seguida colocou na mesa um pote da geléia de framboesa preparada pela Sra. Fitzpatrick.

Estava no processo de decidir se acrescentaria ou não uma grande porção de queijo de fazenda, para o caso de Edward estar com fome após a longa viagem, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do berço, seguido de um choro baixinho. Ela disparou pela cozinha para onde estava o bebê e ficou observando-o.

O minúsculo rostinho já estava vermelho devido ao esforço do choro, e ela não hesitou mais do que um segundo antes de se inclinar e com cuidado tirá-lo do berço e o acalentar de encontro ao peito.

O bebê estava com fome, sim, mas talvez sentisse segurança em seus braços, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração. Qual fosse a razão, o choro amansou um pouco, e Bella viu-se falando com ele em voz bem suave.

— Olá, rapaz! Quem é este bebê lindo?

A criança resmungou.

— Então você é um bebezinho lindo, não é mesmo? — persistiu baixinho. — E vai me deixar dar uma boa olhada em seu rosto em vez de ficar fazendo caretas?

O bebê abriu os olhos e a fitou. Apenas por um momento, somente isso, um momento congelado no tempo.

Bella viu-se observando os olhos de um azul-escuro tão profundo quanto o oceano, e uma sensação estranha a tomou ao reconhecer que eram os olhos de Jasper. E de Edward também. Olhos dos Cullen.

Bella segurou o bebê com mais força ao dar-se conta do quão indefeso era. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem ouviu o som dos passos de Edward retornando à cozinha.

De fato, a única coisa que realmente a alertou sobre sua presença foi a sensação de estar sendo observada.

Virou-se, ainda segurando a criança, e o encontrou atrás dela, os olhos fixos em seu rosto com curiosidade - intensidade.

Já o vira com tal expressão antes, mas parecia mais atento do que o usual.

— Achou ruim eu tê-lo pego no colo? — perguntou.

— Claro que não, Bella. Por que deveria? Você é absolutamente brilhante com bebês.

— Sou? — indagou, a aprovação a fazendo sentir-se muito satisfeita.

Olhou para baixo, para os cabelinhos da criança e sentiu uma estranha relutância em colocá-la de novo no berço.

— Como sabe?

— Bem, estou vendo — falou baixinho. — E Jasper sempre falou que você era a melhor babá de Londres.

— Falou mesmo?

Ficou surpresa em saber que Jasper lhe fizera um elogio. Afinal, a separação costumava fazer as pessoas se esquecerem das coisas boas de um relacionamento se concentrarem nas ruins.

— Falou mesmo? — ela insistiu.

— Sim, falou — comentou, os olhos fixos no pequenino bebê, fascinados.

Poderia Edward ver o irmão naquela criança?, pensou Bella, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam desabar.

Se chorasse, seria por autocomiseração. Aquela era uma perda de Edward, não dela, e Bella deveria ser forte. Jasper não fizera parte de sua vida de verdade, até mesmo antes de sua trágica morte.

Como se percebesse-lhe a inquietação, o bebê começou a gritar, mexendo a cabeça freneticamente enquanto, movido pelo instinto, tentava levar a boca na direção do seio de Bella.

— Está com fome — declarou, erguendo o olhar para encontrar a expressão triste de Edward.

Desejou que o chão se abrisse para a esconder.

— Sim.

Bella temia que ele fizesse referência à busca da criança por seu seio vazio.

Mas Edward nada falou. Meramente deu um sorriso triste e aproximou-se da grande sacola que obviamente deixara na cozinha com a sra. Fitzpatrick. Tirou uma mamadeira, tal qual um mágico tirava um coelho do chapéu, e Bella suspirou, aliviada.

— Eu tive uma rápida explicação sobre como preparar uma mamadeira — declarou secamente. — E agora sou um especialista.

— Eu posso aquecê-la para você? — perguntou ansiosa, querendo tranqüilizar a criança.

— Claro. A menos que você queira que eu faça isto enquanto o segura.

— Acho que estou um tanto distraída — comentou. Ele lhe lançou um olhar de genuína compreensão.

— Sim, claro. Deixe-me pegá-lo.

Estendeu as mãos, e Bella com cuidado colocou a criança em seus braços.

— Acho que está molhado — murmurou em tom de desculpas ao pegar a mamadeira.

— Então é por isto que você queria se livrar dele — brincou, e a provocação pareceu evaporar a tensão que o bebê faminto provocara.

— Deve estar desesperado por ver a mãe — observou Bella, tentando manter a voz tranqüila apesar do nó na garganta. — Não acha que ele sente muito sua falta?

— Na verdade não. Conversei com um psiquiatra infantil logo após o acidente. Ele me falou que bebês jovens assim são movidos apenas pela necessidade de sobrevivência. São mais fortes do que pensamos. Pode ter sentido falta da mãe muito brevemente, mas é jovem demais para ter formado qualquer tipo de laço profundo com ela. Irá transferir sua dependência para a próxima figura estável que fizer parte de sua vida.

— E será você, suponho? — perguntou enquanto aquecia a mamadeira em banho-maria.

— Serei eu — concordou.

Bella testou a temperatura do leite no pulso. Percebeu que Edward ainda não lhe dissera o motivo de ter vindo à Irlanda.

Havia algo mais que não havia lhe contado também.

A mamadeira aquecida estava em sua mão quando se virou, o coração batendo bem forte ao vê-lo ninando o sobrinho com imensa ternura.

Era uma atitude Edward que ela jamais imaginara presenciar. Sempre o vira como o cunhado que a desaprovava e, dedicado apenas ao trabalho.

— Qual o nome dele?

— Mmm? — murmurou ausente, como se estivesse a milhas de distância.

— O nome do bebê. Você não me falou qual seu nome. Edward não respondeu de imediato, apenas estendeu a mão para pegar a mamadeira e a levou as lábios da criança- O único som na cozinha era o bater do velho relógio.

Bella aguardou pacientemente. Supunha que a consideração dele antes de dar a resposta fazia parte de seu treino nos trâmites legais. Advogados sempre deviam medir as palavras. Mesmo assim, apenas perguntara o nome do bebê e não um segredo de Estado!

— Não tenho certeza se você ficará particularmente satisfeita em ouvir.

— Por Deus, Edward Cullen — falou, sua expressão fazendo-o sorrir. — Que espécie de nome é?

Edward tentou rir diante de sua tentativa de fazer humor, mas o som não pareceu o de um riso. Em poucos dias todo seu mundo virará de cabeça para baixo e, para ser perfeitamente honesto, apenas desejava se deitar na cama mais próxima e dormir durante um dia inteiro.

Como se pudesse ler sua mente, o bebê se remexeu, e Edward lançou-lhe um olhar carinhoso mas resignado ao perceber o que estava acontecendo!

— Seu nome é Charles — falou em tom pesado.

— É mesmo?

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas e uma inusitada amargura invadiu sua voz.

— Mas que egoísmo da parte de Jasper dar ao filho o próprio nome!

Edward deu de ombros.

— Talvez não seja tão simples assim, Bella.

Ajeitou o bebê no ombro e começou a dar tapinhas bem leves em suas costas como um especialista, recebendo o olhar admirado de Bella.

— Foi registrado como Charles Edward, na verdade, e planejavam chamá-lo de CR. Aparentemente é muito popular chamar crianças por suas iniciais...

— Na Irlanda não — interveio Bella. — E estas iniciais em particular mais se parecem com uma espécie de exame que se faz em hospital!

Edward franziu a testa.

— Bem, é claro que ele não precisa ser CR De fato, nem mesmo tem de ser Charles Edward. Quero dizer, pode ser chamado do modo como nós... — Ele franziu a testa e corrigiu: — Pode ter qualquer outro nome. É pequeno e ainda não se acostumou a qualquer nome em particular.

— Mas foi batizado?

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Não.

Aquilo não a surpreendeu. Jasper se opusera a seu desejo de se casar na Igreja e era contra religião em geral. Bella estivera encantada demais com sua primeira experiência de amor romântico para analisar as implicações de diferenças tão fundamentais entre ela e o futuro marido.

Teria seu irmão as mesmas reservas sobre os sacramentos da Igreja?

— Bem, o que o está preocupando? — perguntou Bella.

— Você acha que eu o deveria batizar? — Edward questionou, ajeitando a criança para lhe dar a segunda metade da mamadeira.

— Sim, acho — foi a resposta firme de Bella, baseada no instinto e não na racionalidade.

O pequeno já havia perdido uma parte imensa de seu mundo, então por que não lhe dar a proteção dos sacramentos?

— Desta maneira você o poderia chamar do modo como preferisse. O nome no certificado de batismo não precisa corresponder ao do registro. Mesmo assim ele sempre terá o nome que seus pais lhe deram — raciocinou. — Quem sabe um dia deseje resgatá-lo.

Edward a fitou por um momento e respirou profundamente, percebendo a importância daquele instante.

— Se eu concordar em batizá-lo, Bella — murmurou, a voz tão baixa que ela mal o ouvia —, você consideraria a hipótese de voltar à Inglaterra comigo para cuidar dele?

* * *

**Respondendo aos comentário anónimos:**

**Lorena: **Olá! =) Que bom que gostaste! Espero que continues a acompanhar a história :) Besos*

**Fantasma da Opera: **Olá! Consegui mesmo cativar a tua atenção? Ahhhh *momentodehisteria* O que posso dizer desde já, é que, é uma história com muitas surpresas :b A dinâmica entre eles, no inicio não será muita já que o bebé é a uma das duas coisas que os vai unir eheh. Mais não posso dizer :b A frequencia de post, como perguntaste, não tem... Já que no post anterior a espera foi de 3 semanas, já este de pouco tempo :b, conforme os reviews, também. Sempre custa ter-se poucos reviews, mas uma coisa posso dizer que estou orgulhosa desta história :) Obrigada por acompanhares, mesmo se não comentares é sempre bom, saber que alguém lê a nossa historia. Obrigada também por comentares. Besos*

**Ana Krol:** Olá, fofa! Não faz mal, ás vezes também me acontece isso :b Ainda bem que estás a gostar da adaptação e já não precisas de esperar mais, tens aqui o capitulo :) Obrigada por comentares. Besos*

_Lembrem-se é uma história movida a comentarios :)_

_4 comentários, uhuh! Muito Bom!_

_Então como no capitulo anterior conseguiram de livre e espontânea vontade dar-me 4 comentários, neste quero ver quantos é que vocês me poderão dar!  
_

_Não se acanhem, deixem-me feliz... Eu preciso de sorrisos e reviews :)_

Então pessoas de: Brasil; Portugal; United States; Spain e Hungary. Que ao todo fizeram 254 visitantes e 515 hits, deixem reviews!

Até ao próximo capitulooooooo!

_Besos*_


	5. 4

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Bella encarou Edward. Estava tão assustada que mal conseguia respirar.

— Fala sério? — sussurrou ela.

— Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

— Você quer que eu tome conta... — Considerou falar C.R., mas não conseguiria dizer as letras sem fazer uma careta. — Do bebê? — terminou, incrédula.

— Acha realmente um pedido estranho, Bella? Particularmente a alguém que está acostumada a cuidar de crianças?

— Bem, é claro que é esquisito!

— Por quê?

Ele usara o tom questionador e incisivo de um advogado profissional!

— Pense bem.

— A única coisa que tenho feito é pensar durante os últimos dias, Bella!

Seus olhos estavam arregalados ao encará-la, e a profunda angústia em sua voz a fez ter vontade de abraçá-lo. Mas lembrou-se de sua reação quando ten-. tara lhe oferecer conforto e limitou-se a pegar o bule e colocar o chá nas xícaras.

— Fale-me de suas objeções! — ele a desafiou.

— Não estamos falando de qualquer bebê! Você certamente tem consciência disto!

Colocou a xícara dele sobre a mesa, percebendo que tremia. Seria porque o olhar de Edward estava pousado nela de uma maneira terrivelmente intensa, fazendo-a sentir-se irrequieta?

Não costumava ser tão impressionável assim. Respirou profundamente.

— Não, não é qualquer bebê — concordou. — Ele é meu sobrinho...

— E filho de meu ex-marido! — acrescentou com amargura. — O filho que ele teve com outra mulher!

"A mulher pela qual Jasper me trocou", devia ter acrescentado, mas resistiu. Não era hora de recriminações.

— Que diferença isto faz?

Bella suspirou.

— Seria extremamente fora das convenções eu cuidar dele. As pessoas falariam.

— Mas Jasper não é seu ex-marido — corrigiu-a pragmaticamente. — Como jamais se divorciaram, você agora é viúva dele, Bella. Há uma diferença, sabe disto. E quanto ao falatório das pessoas... Bem, uma coisa eu aprendi. Sempre comentarão alguma coisa. Deixe que falem.

Ele sabia como ser persuasivo. O brilho suave de seu olhar era capaz de derreter um bloco de gelo.

— Certamente percebe que haveria problemas se eu aceitasse cuidar dele, Edward.

Argumentou, imaginando se ele agia da mesma maneira com todas as mulheres. "Teria recorrido a uma de suas sofisticadas amigas londrinas para solicitar que se tornasse babá daquela criança?" De alguma maneira Bella não conseguia visualizar a cena. Então será que Edward a via como uma sitiante inocente, capaz de ser manipulada?"

—- Que espécie de problemas?

Ficou imaginando por que ele tornava tudo aquilo deliberadamente difícil.

— Você sabe.

— Não até que me explique — ponderou, ainda com aquele tom neutro que a fazia ter vontade de sacudi-lo. — Ler mentes nunca fez parte de meus talentos.

— Não importa a legalidade da situação — falou Bella com cuidado, determinada em não sucumbir ao sarcasmo. — O que importa é que este bebê é...

Sua voz falhou. Apesar de suas reservas, lembrou-se do forte vínculo que sempre existira entre ela e bebês. Algumas vezes suspeitou de que se estivesse diante de uma escolha entre um belo ator de cinema e um minúsculo bebê indefeso, optaria pela criança, sempre! Pelo menos bebês não davam decepções.

— É o quê?

— É filho de Jasper!

— Então isto significa que você ainda está tão aborrecida com o abandono de Jasper que simplesmente não pode cuidar desta criança? Porque ela o faria lembrar-se demais do homem que amou...

— E perdeu? — complementou Bella.

Edward deu de ombros ao pôr a mamadeira vazia sobre a mesa e colocar o bebê acomodado de encontro a seu corpo.

— Se preferir assim...

Os olhos de Bella cintilaram de raiva.

— É assim que você me vê, Edward? E como o restante do mundo me vê também? Sou uma espécie de vítima patética por que fui abandonada por meu marido?

Ele não correspondeu a seu olhar de acusação. Longe disso. A expressão de seus olhos era muito suave, quase... Bella podia jurar haver aprovação ali.

— Não, eu certamente não a vejo como uma vítima, Bella. E se fosse assim, nem teria sonhado em sugerir que você cuidasse deste bebê. Vítimas não tendem a ser adequadas para lidar com crianças.

— Bem, por que me convidou? — inquiriu com curiosidade. — Por que eu, quando poderia ter contratado pessoas melhor treinadas na Inglaterra? Por que uma garota irlandesa sem diplomas, somente com a experiência de ajudar a criar os irmãos e um período como babá em Londres?

— Há o fato de você declaradamente adorar bebês. Esta _é _uma grande qualificação em minha opinião.

Bella mordeu o lábio.

— Mas você não pode saber disto! Está apenas se baseando no que Jasper lhe falou.

— Bem, eu a vi agora — observou.

— Apenas durante alguns minutos! É um julgamento muito rápido.

— Observo a natureza humana todos os dias em meu trabalho. E sou hábil o bastante para reconhecer quando alguém está sendo sincero.

Olhou para ela, e Bella sentiu-se tragada pelo profundo azul daquele olhar.

— Você estava a milhas de distância quando eu entrei na cozinha pouco tempo atrás e a vi ninando a criança de encontro ao peito. Não fazia idéia de que estava sendo observada, e não havia disfarces nem como negar que você realmente gosta de crianças. E deste bebê em particular. Seria uma mãe maravilhosa.

— Obrigada, Edward — falou baixinho diante do elogio inesperado.

Quase se permitiu acreditar naquilo, até recordar-se de que aquele era o homem que na verdade a tentara impedir de casar-se com Jasper.

Fora vê-los no apartamento de Jasper certa noite e aceitara o convite para jantar, elogiando o espaguete preparado por Bella e insistindo em levar uma garrafa de vinho para acompanhar a refeição.

Bella pensara que a noite transcorreria com tranqüilidade. Até que Edward se levantou para ir embora, fitou a ambos e falou em voz muito controlada: "Se querem meu conselho, o que provavelmente não desejam, eu lhes digo para não se casarem. Quero dizer, por que se incomodar?"

Bella ficara ultrajada.

E a oposição de Edward apenas parecera lançar mais lenha à determinação de Jasper em ir adiante para selar o compromisso.

Bella olhou para Edward naquele momento e decidiu lhe fazer uma pergunta que não tivera coragem de proferir naquela época.

— Por que se opunha tanto ao casamento, Edward?

— Bella — falou suspirando. — Devemos falar sobre isto?

— Sim! Devemos! Você não pode honestamente esperar que eu considere sua sugestão de cuidar deste bebê até que tudo esteja aclarado. O que não gostou em mim? O fato de eu ser uma garota simples da Irlanda? Incapaz de usar a faca certa e o garfo adequado à mesa de jantar?

— Bella Cullen — falou com seriedade. — Se eu não estivesse segurando este bebê, acho que levantaria desta cadeira e a chacoalharia por dizer coisas tão tolas! — Começou a afagar o sobrinho. — Não era questão de eu não gostar de você. Minha preocupação era para com seu relacionamento com meu irmão. Se quer mesmo saber, eu desaprovava o casamento porque achava que vocês fundamentalmente não combinavam.

— Em que aspectos? Você apenas me viu em poucas ocasiões.

— É verdade. Mas conhecia muito bem Jasper e sabia o quão volúvel poderia ser. Também sabia que meu irmão havia sido muito mimado por nossa mãe e conseqüentemente acreditava que poderia possuir tudo e todos.

— Pode explicar melhor? — inquiriu, intrigada.

— Esqueça.

— De jeito nenhum! Você não pode falar algo assim e então me pedir para esquecer.

— Você não vai gostar — avisou.

Os olhos cor de esmeralda lançaram chispas.

— Sou uma garota crescida, Edward. Posso lidar com aborrecimentos.

— Acho que ele queria se casar porque você não era acessível.

— Não faz sentido! Como eu poderia ser inacessível se concordara em me casar com ele?

— Acredito que havia condições para você concordar com o casamento — murmurou astutamente. — Não havia?

Bella ficou imóvel.

— O que quer dizer?

— Eu lhe disse que não gostaria...

— Apenas diga-me.

— Suspeito de que você tenha se recusado a fazer sexo com ele até que estivessem legalmente unidos. Acho que Jasper provavelmente viu nisto um desafio, encarando você como um prêmio, uma das poucas coisas que o dinheiro não poderia comprar — terminou de maneira relutante.

Bella colocou três colheres de açúcar no chá, muito mais do que normalmente consumia. Sabia que açúcar era calmante, algo fundamental para abrandar o estado de choque em que estava.

Ficou mexendo o chá em silêncio até que esfriou e, somente quando tomou metade da xícara, virou-se para ele, a mágoa profunda evidente nos olhos verdes.

— Jasper lhe falou isso? — indagou com voz trêmula, ferida por seu então marido ter revelado algo tão pessoal.

— Não, não falou.

— Então se Jasper não lhe disse que eu era virgem, como poderia saber? Partilhe alguns de seus segredos de observação da natureza humana comigo, Edward.

Ele pareceu hesitar antes de falar.

— Normalmente tenho muita facilidade com as palavras — falou secamente — mas este não é um assunto do qual costumo falar com freqüência. Mas, já que perguntou, vou lhe dizer. Sua inocência era tão óbvia quanto o nascimento do sol no horizonte. Brilhava ao redor de você como uma aura.

Uma maneira muito lisonjeira de colocar a situação, pensou Bella.

— Era raro para uma mulher de sua idade ainda ser tão inocente.

— Mas eu tinha vinte anos!

— Mesmo assim era raro — murmurou. — Principalmente entre as mulheres que Jasper... e eu, a propósito, tínhamos o hábito de namorar.

Agora sim ela estava confusa!

— Mas se era este o caso, então por que você fez objeções ao casamento, Edward? Certamente se seu palpite era correto, então a esposa de seu irmão realmente possuía tal inocência. Não era uma qualidade admirável?

Ele balançou levemente a cabeça. Seu irmão estava morto. Qual o benefício de explorar o assunto, dizer como se sentia em relação ao finado casamento de Jasper com Bella? Para que falar de um tesouro que não fora verdadeiramente apreciado em sua beleza?

— Eu simplesmente não achava que eram compatíveis — falou de modo definitivo.

— Percebo.

— E eu tinha razão. Não é mesmo?

— Sim, você tinha razão. — Fitou-o longamente. — E mesmo assim você ainda quer que eu largue tudo e vá para a Inglaterra com você para ajudá-lo a criar seu sobrinho. Fico imaginando o porquê disso. Por que não foi às respeitadas agências de babás em Londres e encontrou uma pessoa que poderia fazer o trabalho sem lhe causar qualquer pesar?

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Edward.

— Por quê? Você está planejando me causar transtornos?

Mas ela deliberadamente não respondeu à súbita demonstração de charme.

— Sabe o que eu quis dizer, Edward. Responda à pergunta.

— Está bem, eu lhe direi. Eu a quero porque você adora crianças, mas a razão principal é achar que você seria mais terna com este menino do que as outras.

— Você quer dizer, porque fui casada com o pai dele?

— Exatamente.

— E quanto a minha vida aqui?

Edward olhou ao redor, contemplando a grande e antiquada cozinha. Era acolhedora e parecia pertencer a um lar, com o cheiro de pão preenchendo todo o ambiente.

Bella estava em pé no centro, mortalmente pálida em contraste com as roupas pretas. Franziu a testa. Tudo estava tão errado. Como era ruim contemplar sua juventude e beleza em um lugar esquecido por Deus como aquele.

E embora a estivesse procurando para ajudá-lo, talvez também a pudesse salvar de um destino vazio.

— Que vida? — indagou com brutalidade. — Você voltou para a Irlanda quando seu casamento fracassou. Mas para quê? Para envelhecer antes do tempo, carregando bandejas de chá para turistas? Para sair apenas para fazer compras para o hotel? Para ser vista como uma mulher amarga cujo marido desapareceu, abandonou-a? É isto que deseja para o resto de sua vida, Bella?

Colocadas daquela maneira, as palavras soavam muito cruéis.

E tão verdadeiras. Mortificada, procurou rebater.

— Mas não sou apenas uma mulher cujo marido a abandonou. Não mais. Não agora que Jasper está morto. Como você corretamente falou, sou uma viúva, Edward. Isto não me dá o respeito que, segundo você, eu perdi?

— O fato de você ser atualmente viúva é puramente acadêmico. E apenas uma palavra, apenas isso. Uma palavra que você sem dúvida usará como escudo para se proteger e se esconder. E é uma palavra muito poderosa, Bella, não tenha dúvida. Algumas mulheres a usam como uma concha protetora para se manterem distantes do restante do mundo, bem seguras. E é o que talvez aconteça com você, caso fique aqui.

As palavras de Edward traduziam a verdade, mas mesmo assim ela sentia vontade de lutar.

— Bem, então é esta a maravilhosa alternativa que me oferece? Um bebê jovem assim precisa de atenção constante, bem sabe. Não pode apenas ser transferido de um lugar para outro. Precisa de uma influência estável, qualquer coisa em contrário não seria justo. A pessoa que cuidar dele acabará criando um laço muito grande com a criança.

— Bem, está bem...

Ela balançou a cabeça, impaciente.

— Quantos anos você tem?

Ele franziu a testa.

— Trinta e quatro. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o assunto?

Bella mordeu o lábio.

— É casado?

— Claro que não sou casado! — explodiu. — Eu jamais viria até aqui e lhe pediria isso se tivesse uma esposa em casa para me ajudar.

— Então o que acontecerá quando você conhecer a mulher de seus sonhos e decidir se casar? Ela não vai querer partilhar você e o bebê com outra. E por que deveria?

Bella podia antever a cena muito bem. Chegaria o dia em que teria de abandonar a criança que passara a considerar como sua. Edward surpreendeu-se com aquele raciocínio.

— Então eu serei posta de lado!

Assim que falou as palavras, arrependeu-se. Estava se pintando como uma espécie de fardo. Uma vítima. E não prometera a si mesma, e a ele, que jamais faria tal papel?

— Não! Agora é sua vez de me ouvir, Bella. Ninguém pode olhar para o futuro e predizer o que vai acontecer. Eu não pretendo fazer isso. Quero apenas lhe garantir que pretendo partilhar a responsabilidade de criar este bebê, e se isso significar reduzir minhas horas de trabalho, então será assim. E caso encontre a mulher de meus sonhos...

— Sim?

— Já vivi bastante. Não acredito em contos de fadas, em encontrar a felicidade ao lado de uma única mulher.

Bella nem mesmo percebera que prendia a respiração no aguardo pela resposta até dar um longo suspiro.

Se ele ouviu, não fez comentários, apenas abriu a roupinha do bebê.

-— Preciso dar um banho nele e trocá-lo — falou decidido. — Enquanto faço isso, gostaria que pensasse em minha sugestão e depois me deixasse saber qual é sua resposta. Seja qual for, gostaria de voltar para a Inglaterra amanhã. Enquanto isso...

O bebê abriu os olhos, e Edward fez uma pausa para observá-lo.

Bella sentiu uma miscelânea de emoções passar pelo rosto dele ao contemplar o pequeno sobrinho.

Viu arrependimento e dor, mas também muito amor. E foi aquele amor que a tocou. Edward realmente amava aquela criança, percebeu, com muita admiração.

Queria o melhor para o bebê. Quantos homens solteiros em sua idade e tão bem-sucedidos na carreira abraçariam uma responsabilidade tão imensa como aquela?

— Enquanto isso... — repetiu vagarosamente, ainda hipnotizado pelos lindos olhos azuis da criança, quase idênticos aos seus.

— Enquanto isso... — repetiu Bella vagarosamente.

Algo no tom de sua voz o fez fitá-la.

— O quê? — sussurrou Edward.

Bella retribuiu o olhar, consciente de que ele relaxara ao interpretar-lhe a linguagem corporal. Sabia muito bem que havia alcançado o que planejava! Seria ela realmente tão transparente ou Edward excepcionalmente perceptivo?

A voz de Bella foi muito suave.

— Bem, ainda não decidimos como devemos chamá-lo, decidimos?

* * *

_Qual será o nome que eles escolheram? Alguma ideia? Lembrem-se é muito fácil o nome dele :)_

**Respondendo aos comentário anónimos:**

**Lorena: **Oinn +.+ és tão fofa... mas os créditos por esta magnifica história terão de ser todos para a _Sharon. _Obrigada por comentares :b Besos*

**Camille Cullen: **Olá! Ainda bem que estás a gostar, sabe bem saber que há pessoas a apreciar :) Obrigada por comentares :b Besos*

**B: **Olá! Olá! Portuguesa heim? :b Ainda bem que estás a gostar, espero que continues a acompanhar. Obrigada por comentares :b Besos*

_Lembrem-se é uma história movida a comentarios :)_

_4 comentários, uhuh! Muito Bom!_

_Então como no capitulo anterior conseguiram de livre e espontânea vontade dar-me 4 comentários, neste quero** cinco** comentários! Ah pois quero ver se conseguem fazer-me FELIZ!  
_

Por isso já sabem, quando eu tiver cinco ou mais comentários, eu posto o próximo capitulo! Logo, Meninas que puseram a historia nos** favoritos** e nos **alertas,** vamos lá comentar! =)

Besos* :D


	6. 5

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

A paisagem do interior se desenrolava em uma sucessão de diferentes tonalidades de verde. Uma velha canção dizia que eram quarenta tonalidades, mas Bella poderia contar no mínimo cem.

Aqui e acolá a cor cinza de um chalé de pedra se desenhava e parecia se emendar ao céu. Era um dia frio e sombrio, a paisagem nua e dura. Não se via uma só pessoa desbravando o sibilar do vento.

Bella estremeceu, embora o interior do carro estivesse bem aquecido pelo ar-condicionado e um vento suave e morno banhasse agradavelmente seu rosto.

Olhou à frente, imaginando o que a aguardava. Edward estava tão silencioso desde a partida do Hotel Fitzpatrick que talvez estivesse finalmente liberando seu pesar, após ter alcançado seus propósitos na Irlanda.

Mas a sensação de perda não vinha em ritmo constante e sim em ondas. Às vezes o desconforto era quase tangível. Em seguida, longos intervalos de dormência cuidavam de fazer as informações assentarem. E então a apreensão retornava.

Olhou para o lado e notou a rígida máscara que lhe endurecia as belas feições. Logo viria a pausa, pensou.

Fizera as malas em menos de uma hora, vendo pouca necessidade de ficar no Fitzpatrick até o dia seguinte.

Pesara as dificuldades que enfrentaria para estabelecer um bom relacionamento com o bebê e com Edward, especialmente sob o olhar atento e protetor da comunidade da qual participara havia dezoito meses. Seria como viver sendo constantemente analisada pelas lentes de um microscópio!

Por isso decidiu que seu futuro estava mesmo na Inglaterra. Assim, sob os pedidos de cautela da sra. Fitzpatrick, ela deixara o hotel que fora seu lar desde o fracasso do casamento.

Aceitara um trabalho na Inglaterra, atendendo à força do apelo de um homem que sem dúvida era mestre em manipulação verbal.

E ali estava Bella, procurando entender sua decisão impetuosa. Nem mesmo telefonara à mãe para lhe contar sobre sua abrupta mudança de planos. Ainda não reunira coragem para fazer aquilo.

Sua progenitora não era uma tirana que tentava influenciar a vida da filha mais do que outras mães faziam. Bella apenas não sabia qual seria sua reação quando descobrisse que ela retomara contato próximo com a família Cullen.

Seus familiares nunca gostaram de Jasper. Mesmo antes de ele ter ido embora, abandonado-a. Sua mãe se queixara, alegando que ele tinha um aperto de mão fraco e não a fitava nos olhos apropriadamente.

Quem os poderia culpar se pensassem que Edward era farinha do mesmo saco? Suspeitava de que ouviria um bom sermão sobre ter fugido do fogo para cair na fri-gideira e não se sentia preparada para ouvir aquilo. Certamente não naquele dia.

O carro se esgueirou por estradas estreitas, e Bella manteve o olhar fixo na pista. Não era agradável nem mesmo fácil. De fato era tremendamente difícil, mas era melhor evitar fitar continuamente o homem a seu lado.

Talvez fosse uma reação normal. Quem não o encararia, dadas as circunstâncias?

Não via Edward havia bastante tempo e estava voltando à Inglaterra com ele. Era motivo suficiente para contemplar as feições duras e implacáveis, tentando entender aquele estranho poder e charme que ele tinha.

Sua fascinação nada tinha a ver com o jeito com que os cabelos escuros vez e outra invadiam a testa. A única pista de que talvez Edward Cullen não fosse tão controlado quanto aparentava.

Com esforço, Bella olhou por sobre o ombro, sua expressão automaticamente suavizando-se.

No banco de trás o bebê dormia como... bem, como um bebê! Um bebê, acima de tudo, ainda sem nome. Bella divagou, conforme fazia desde que soubera que o infante chamava-se CR.

— O que acha de ele se chamar Fergus? — sugeriu.

— Não gosto — falou imediatamente. — Tive um colega de escola chamado Fergus, e ele era terrível. Oh, Deus! O que é aquilo?

Adiante, uma enorme vaca branca e preta repousava no meio da estreita estrada vicinal, bloqueando-a completamente. Suspirando, Edward baixou a velocidade do carro e parou.

— Chamamos de vaca — respondeu, tentando não rir ao vê-lo apertar com força o volante. — Tem quatro patas e algumas tetas que proporcionam leite e queijo para a população em geral. Algumas pessoas apreciam comer sua carne também, particularmente assada, aos domingos, com uma boa porção de vegetais. É uma criatura muito útil e certamente não merece ser desprezada assim!

— Muito engraçado! — desdenhou, dando-lhe um olhar de soslaio e notando que ela parecia bem mais à vontade, quase relaxada.

Sempre parecera levemente nervosa ao lado de Jasper. Uma boa mulher, pensou, o coração suavizando. Bella mostrava tranqüilidade.

— Então o que vamos fazer para afastar o animal?

— Você pode sair e tentar lhe dar um tapinha no lombo — respondeu Bella meio em dúvida, imaginando por que um trajeto que ela já percorrera milhares de vezes antes parecia engendrar a maior aventura de sua vida. Isto dizia muito sobre sua existência atual, sem dúvida. Edward olhou para o animal.

— É isto que os homens locais fariam?

— Deve estar brincando! Eles iriam para o bar mais próximo e aguardariam até que o animal se movesse espontaneamente.

— E se estivessem com pressa? — indagou, franzindo a testa.

— Estamos na Irlanda, Edward. Não em Londres! Se sua jornada não pode esperar, ou tenta espantar o animal ou vira o carro e escolhe um caminho alternativo.

— E o que devemos fazer?

— Depende. Estamos com pressa ou não?

Edward deu de ombros, só então percebendo como a região de seu pescoço estava tensa. Ele naturalmente presumira que estava com pressa. Por que não? Sempre agira apressadamente e, como todo hábito, aquele era difícil de ser mudado.

— Bem, temos de pegar a balsa catamarã.

— Quando?

— Amanhã. Em Rosslare.

— Bem, então... Faria muito bem ao bebê sair do carro um pouco. Por falar nisto, recuso-me a chamá-lo de "o bebê". Então, já que você rejeitou todos os nomes que eu escolhi, poderia, por favor, ter alguma idéia?

Ele coçou o queixo, e Bella o fitou em expectativa.

— E então?

Houve uma pausa.

— Andrew — Edward falou.

— Andrew?

— Isto mesmo. Meu melhor amigo de faculdade chama-se Andrew. Gosta?

Bella virou-se e contemplou a criança adormecida, admirando novamente os cílios espessos e a rosada maciez de sua pele de bebê.

Tentou saborear a palavra. Andrew. Não era como Charles, ou Jasper, ou o terrível CR. Então não haveria lembranças tristes evocadas cada vez que seu nome fosse pronunciado.

Andrew. Um som parecido com _sim_ ecoou em algum lugar profundo de seu subconsciente. Era um nome peculiar, assim como o bebê tinha uma história de vida diferente. Era diferente por não ter pais.

O que lhe fora ensinado na escola por uma das gentis freiras idosas, havia um tempo enorme? Que não havia nada de errado em ser diferente. Ao contrário, diferenças faziam do mundo um lugar interessante.

Andrew.

— Sim, eu gosto. Gosto muito — acrescentou suavemente, despreparada para o sorriso que se desenhou no rosto de Edward, iluminando seu rosto de um modo como nunca vira antes.

Algo além do controle de Bella fez seu coração bater dolorosamente em resposta.

— O que significa? — indagou rapidamente, mais em um esforço para distrair-se do que desejo imediato de saber.

— Não faço a menor idéia, mas tenho certeza de que não envolve algo sinistro. Nomes nunca envolvem. Meu amigo Andrew tornou-se promotor, o que é um excelente presságio.

Presságio. Talvez a morte de seu irmão o tivesse tornado supersticioso, pensou Bella.

— É assim que nós o chamaremos — disse ele.

A palavra "nós" encontrou um eco especial na mente de Bella. Era bom ouvi-la; soava como algo correto e adequado.

— Sim, acho que devemos — concordou com vagar, pensando ser aquela a primeira decisão tomada juntos e que afetava diretamente a criança.

O relacionamento dos dois estava ao mesmo tempo sendo fortalecido e complicado pelo fato de ela ter sido casada com o irmão de Edward. Seria mais íntimo do que qualquer outro vínculo empregatício que anteriormente tivera, era claro, mas ainda havia um ponto a ser melhor considerado.

Edward lhe dissera que não era casado então, sem dúvida, suas namoradas entravam e saíam de sua casa a todo momento.

Ele provavelmente iria se fechar em seu quarto com as moças e ali ficariam durante horas sem fim, dedicados a orgias sexuais famosas entre homens e mulheres de Londres!

Ou talvez ele fosse homem de ficar apenas com uma mulher, buscando aquela de seus sonhos, a despeito de todos seus protestos. Provavelmente queria uma super-modelo estonteante e inteligente para estar a seu lado em ocasiões oficiais. Uma bonequinha com cérebro, talvez.

E se Bella quisesse paz de espírito, teria de aprender a ignorar os namoros de Edward.

O bebê resmungou, e ela sorriu.

— Olá, Andrew — sussurrou suavemente e sentiu, mais do que viu, Edward observando-a.

Não olhou para ele. Não ousou. Detestaria começar a ter fantasias românticas. Coisas assim aconteciam com muita facilidade quando se vivia a rotina estéril que ela estivera experimentando havia tanto tempo.

Ainda estava muito vulnerável em relação a homens. Aquele fora o legado de Jasper para ela. E obviamente vulnerável a um homem tão másculo quanto aquele, em especial quando sentava-se a seu lado e possuía um corpo digno dos comerciais da moda.

Em nada se parecia com um típico advogado da cidade. Sra. Fitzpatrick dissera aquilo quando Bella comentara que iria embora com ele.

— Está muito silenciosa.

A voz de Edward interrompeu suas divagações.

— Eu estava apenas pensando em algo que a sra. Fitzpatrick falou quando lhe disse que ia partir.

— Você a deixou em situação difícil?

— Oh, não. Absolutamente não. Janeiro é um mês muito tranqüilo. Ela me mantinha no trabalho durante o inverno mais a título de favor, na verdade, e eu a recompensava na atribulada estação das férias.

— Ela desaprovou que você viesse comigo? — aventurou-se astutamente.

Bella sorriu.

— Não, sr. Advogado.

— Não?

— Acho que ela percebeu que era uma boa oportunidade para mim.

— Mas?

— Eu não falei "mas".

— É o que chamo de palavra invisível. Uma espécie de palavra que paira no ar e não precisa ser dita. Ora vamos, Bella. Conte-me sobre as reservas da sra. Fitzpatrick. Parecia ter algumas.

Ele tinha razão. Lembrou-se do aviso que ouvira, quando Bella travou uma conversa a sós com a senhora, perguntando-lhe se haveria problemas decorrentes de sua partida tão breve.

— Importar-me? — perguntara a sra. Fitzpatrick. — É claro que não me importo! É um prazer enxergar novamente vida em seu rosto. Não devia desperdiçar sua juventude em um lugar como este. E a criança não teria alguém melhor para cuidar dela além de você. Já a vi com crianças; tem um dom especial para lidar com elas. — Fizera uma pausa então e seu olhar se tornara muito sério. — Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Bella Cullen. Vivi bem mais do que você e já vi muitos homens. Sei que este é o tipo de homem capaz de despedaçar seu coração se você não for cuidadosa!

— Oh, serei muito cuidadosa — defendera-se Bella de imediato. — De qualquer maneira, não há nada nem mesmo remoto entre nós! É estritamente profissional.

— Nada é estritamente profissional entre um homem e uma mulher — alertara-a a sra. Fitzpatrick com firmeza. — Especialmente se ambos são solteiros. Presumo que ele seja solteiro.

— Assim Edward me disse.

Bella retribuíra o sorriso, ainda sentindo-se desnorteada. No fundo sempre ansiara por uma oportunidade de escapar da vida que levava. E sua chance viera na forma de Edward Cullen e de seu sobrinho órfão.

— Não vai me contar o que ela falou? — indagou Edward finalmente.

— Não, não vou — respondeu com doçura. — Deixarei que faça suas próprias deduções. E se fosse você, decidiria para onde vamos, porque ainda temos o caminho bloqueado por uma vaca.

Edward a fitou. Então ao bebê. Depois olhou para a vaca, que os contemplava solenemente. O absurdo de toda situação o fez gargalhar.

— Qual é a graça?

Ele balançou levemente a cabeça, exausto.

— Nenhuma. Ou toda. Oh, Bella, não é esquisito como a vida pode mudar em um segundo?

Ergueu a cabeça, e ela viu as marcas de riso ao redor da boca e dos olhos cor de safira. Havia olheiras devido à falta de sono.

— Ligue o carro — instruiu-o.

— O quê?

— Não estamos indo para Rosslare esta noite. Há um hotel a algumas milhas atrás. Poderemos passar a noite ali. E não estamos com pressa; você acabou de admitir! Vamos, Edward, concorde que isto faz mais sentido para nós do que ficarmos a noite toda aqui até o amanhecer.

— Bem, eu gostaria de ir adiante — falou. — Temos um longo caminho a percorrer. Preferiria parar perto de Rosslare, pelo menos desta maneira poderia descansar mais pela manhã.

— Bem, eu acho que você está bravo.

— Oh, acha mesmo? — perguntou suavemente.

A julgar pelas chispas emitidas pelos olhos escuros e azuis, Bella percebia que ele não estava acostumado a receber ordens, pelo menos não de uma mulher. Mas ela não se importava.

Entrara em um casamento com os olhos fechados e, quando tudo acabou, jurara que doravante seria sincera consigo mesma.

Não tinha intenção de tornar-se uma mulher prepotente que sempre alegava saber tudo, mas não seria dominada por um homem simplesmente por ele ser homem!

Edward mal conseguia pensar direito. Estava exausto em decorrência da inacreditável sucessão de eventos, combinada com falta de sono.

— Você tem um bebê sob sua responsabilidade — ela lhe falou. — Não deve dirigir até o porto. Seria cansativo demais.

— Está bem.

Ele desligou o motor e balançou o chaveiro de metal diante de Bella.

— Você dirige! — desafiou-a.

Bella o encarou, consciente de que ele a havia encurralado.

— Eu não!

— Não? O que quer dizer com "não"?

Novamente a linguagem de um advogado.

— Está bem então, eu não posso — enfatizou.

— Ah — observou triunfante. — Então tenho você completamente sob meu poder, não é mesmo sra. Cullen?

Seus olhares se encontraram por um longo momento, e o silêncio foi se tornando pesado. Bella sentiu um nó na garganta ao tomar consciência da reação de seu corpo àquela proximidade, da curiosidade pairando nos olhos de Edward, fazendo-o parecer um predador.

Nunca antes estivera tão consciente do bater do próprio coração. Parecia prestes a explodir no peito.

— Eu deveria ensiná-la?

Fitou-o confusa, imaginando sobre o que falava.

— Ensinar-me o quê?

— Ora, a dirigir, é claro. A que achou que eu me referia?

— Você vai ou não me levar para o hotel? — perguntou-lhe com aspereza.

— E se eu não levar?

— Então terá de encontrar outra pessoa para cuida de Andrew — esRosalieceu, mas ao mesmo tempo em que dizia o nome do bebê percebia não ter intenção de ir adiante com a ameaça.

Sabia que Edward também não pretendia permitir que ela fizesse aquilo. Mesmo que significasse entrar em um acordo e fazer o que ela sugeria...

— Parece que você me encurralou — falou dramaticamente ao recolocar a chave na ignição e ligar o motor.

— Parece que sim — concordou, tentando não parecer tão satisfeita consigo mesma. — Agora vire o carro — falou com firmeza. — Mas não faça muito barulho. Afinal de contas, não queremos amedrontar a vaca.

Edward ainda ria ao obedecer às instruções e retroceder estrada afora, rumo ao hotel.

* * *

_Sabem o que é uma vaca, não é? o.O Parece que a Bella é uma pouco sarcástica :) Gostaram do nome? _

**Respondendo aos comentário anónimos:**

**JSM: **Oinn +.+ bem vinda(o) eles serão muito cutecute pela frente, principalmente no ... mas, não posso dizer :) A Bella vai ultrapassar, disso dou-te a certeza. Obrigada por comentares, besos+ :b

**pingo: **Olá! Então gostaste do nome do bebé? Que bom que estás a gostar, +.+ Obrigada por comentares, besos* :b

**Fantasminha: **Olá! Já está postado, espero que gostes... Obrigada por comentares, besos* :b

**Rash:** Olá! Não conhecias, mas espero ter-te surpreendido, e espero que continues a gostar da adaptação, obrigada por comentares, besos* :b

**Aninha: **Oiêêêê... estás mesmo apaixonada por esta história, ahhhh que honra :) Oh, eu posso postar mais de uma vez por semana, só tenho que ter é combustível (reviews), se eu tiver tantos quanto no capitulo anterior, ainda esta semana volto a postar, senão só para a próxima :) Isto era como um triângulo amoroso, o Edward interessava-se na Bella, que se interessava no Jasper. =) É uma pena que eles não tenham ficado logo juntos desde o inicio. Já está postado, obrigada por comentares, besos* :b

_Lembrem-se é uma história movida a comentarios :)_

_9 comentários, uhuh! OMG! Ainda não estou em mim!_

_Então como no capitulo anterior conseguiram de livre e espontânea vontade dar-me 9 comentários quando eu pedi cinco, então neste quero** cinco** comentários! Ah pois quero ver se conseguem fazer-me FELIZ!  
_

Por isso já sabem, quando eu tiver cinco ou mais comentários, eu posto o próximo capitulo ainda esta semana (amanha ou sábado)! Logo, Meninas que puseram a historia nos** favoritos** e nos **alertas,** vamos lá comentar! =)

Besos* :D


	7. 6

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

— Black Bollier é muito famoso por aqui — falou Bella. — Teria sido uma pena você ir embora sem conhecê-lo.

— Que nome extraordinário — murmurou Edward.

— Extraordinário mesmo _é _o dono. Um inglês — acrescentou, como se aquilo explicasse tudo. — Veja. Aqui estamos.

O Hotel Black Bollier era uma construção corroída pelo tempo e detentora de um passado colorido. Sua aparência única atraía um grande número de turistas, especialmente americanos.

Os pais de Bella haviam visitado o lugar, o que não era tão surpreendente já que moravam a apenas cinqüenta milhas de distância.

A fama do local, entretanto, se espalhara para muito além de County Wicklow. Mesmo em um país como a Irlanda, o hotel era renomado pela excentricidade de seu proprietário.

O lugar era considerado pitoresco, o que tornava praticamente impossível conseguir um quarto durante a alta temporada, a menos que a reserva houvesse sido feita com seis meses de antecedência.

O que atraía legiões de hóspedes eram as camas mais confortáveis da Irlanda e um cardápio com sugestões saborosas, providenciado por um _chef _de cozinha tecnicamente perfeito.

Durante os meses de inverno, porém, com exceção dos que freqüentavam o restaurante, o hotel era ocupado apenas por pessoas da região, desejosas em ocupar o tempo e aguardando que algo emocionante acontecesse.

A visão da garota do Hotel Fitzpatrick com um inglês estranho e um desconhecido bebê na cidade era obviamente toda a emoção de que necessitavam.

Bella não sabia que espécie de reação esperar quando os três entraram, mas certamente não fora o distinto silêncio de desaprovação que os saudou.

Seria preciso ter um coração de granito para não se sentir intimidada pelos olhares repletos de julgamento.

Sabia que Edward tinha razão. Não devia se importar com o que as pessoas pensavam a seu respeito, mas quem em perfeito juízo não se sentiria afetado por tal recepção? Pensou se deveria ficar no meio do salão de entrada e anunciar que ela não estava fugindo com um total estranho.

— Por aqui — sussurrou para Edward, que carregava o berço portátil com Andrew.

— Por que está sussurrando?

— Por que acha?

— Porque não está exatamente emocionada com a recepção calorosa? — indagou secamente.

— Exatamente. Vamos fazer o registro!

Bella caminhou, seus passos rompendo o silêncio, até o local da recepção. Edward a seguiu.

Alan Bollier, o proprietário, estava ao balcão, ocupado em ler um catálogo de vinhos franceses.

Aquele era o excêntrico inglês que tinha a reputação de ser uma lenda. Quando jovem apaixonara-se perdidamente pela Irlanda, trabalhando cada hora sob o sol para acumular uma boa soma em dinheiro.

Chegou a economizar o bastante para comprar o hotel local e, em uma espantosa demonstração de vaidade, tirou o nome dependurado ali havia séculos e colocou o próprio.

Por alguma estranha razão aquilo o tornou querido pelos habitantes da região, que passaram a sustentá-lo em suas tentativas de fazer dinheiro. Havia finais de semana especiais como o do "Hotel Mal-Assombrado", particularmente popular entre os turistas.

Era conhecido como um homem de opinião forte. No momento fitava Bella com um olhar nada acolhedor.

— Posso ajudá-los? — indagou secamente.

— Você deve ser Alan Bollier — disse Bella, sorrindo.

— Sou — foi a resposta gélida.

— Bem, é bom estar aqui, sr. Bollier. Ouvi dizer que seu hotel é maravilhoso — falou, usando seu charme irlandês, embora o rosto do homem parecesse encará-los como a chegada da chuva em um piquenique.

— E agora que o vejo, posso dizer que cada palavra que me foi relatada era verdadeira!

— Pode mesmo?

Bella decidiu abandonar seu comportamento amigável. Era óbvio de que o sr, Bollier era muito mais temperamental do que fora descrito.

— Eu... Nós gostaríamos de um quarto, por favor— falou Bella, sorrindo nervosamente ao perceber que o senhor poderia estar tirando conclusões equivocadas.

— Quero dizer, gostaríamos de dois quartos, por favor.

— Dois quartos com portas vizinhas, suponho? — indagou o homem.

— Algum problema quanto a isto? — inquiriu Edward agradavelmente, apesar de irado.

Alan Bollier encontrou seu olhar.

— E por que haveria? A vida é sua. Deve fazer o que achar melhor. Não é de minha conta.

— Isto mesmo — rebateu Edward, não tão agradavelmente assim.

Bella observou seu acompanhante de soslaio e depois começou a preencher o formulário que Alan Bollier lhe estendera. A última coisa de que precisavam era de um confronto com o dono do hotel.

Não estava com vontade nem energia para procurar uma acomodação alternativa, e não encontrariam nada tão bom sem percorrerem um longo trajeto.

— A que horas servem o jantar? — perguntou polidamente.

— Sete horas em ponto! — grunhiu, pegando dois pares de chave e colocando-os displicentemente sobre o balcão. — Os últimos pedidos são recebidos às nove e meia. E o _chef _não espera por ninguém; tem casa e compromissos. Por aqui, sigam-me.

Eles o seguiram andar acima. A irritação de Edward evaporou assim que viu onde ia dormir.

Os quartos eram maravilhosos, de uma maneira que apenas hospedarias irlandesas antiquadas podiam ser. Eram dotados de camas grandes e altas, sem contar com as lareiras já acesas que aqueciam cada quarto. Contemplou a cama com ansiedade.

— Lençóis apropriados e cobertores — comentou em tom de aprovação, assim que Alan Bollier partiu.

Olhou ao redor, contemplando o menor dos dois quartos com indisfarçada satisfação.

— Ficarei com este, Bella.

Suprimiu um bocejo e testou o colchão com a mão.

— Um colchão de penas, também! Puxa! Não durmo em uma cama assim há anos!

— Mas aqui não há toda modernidade a que está habituado — declarou Bella, olhando para os lençóis de linho e almofadas de seda.

— Quando você fala, refere-se à Inglaterra, presumo.

— A que outro lugar?

— Posso ver que teremos uma completa renovação na vida doméstica quando você chegar — falou Edward enquanto colocava o carregador com Andrew no meio da cama.

— Por Deus, Alan Bollier é um tormento, não é? — indagou Bella, franzindo a testa.

— Suponho que não trate todo mundo daquele jeito — comentou Edward. — Excentricidade é uma coisa, falta de educação é outra. Se sempre fosse grosseiro assim, não teria mais clientes.

— Oh, eu não teria tanta certeza. Ele é extremamente popular por aqui. As pessoas vêm de milhas para se hospedar neste lugar. Não há locais em Londres ou Nova York onde se paga para ter o privilégio de ser insultado?

— Pelo menos não desse jeito — respondeu sorrindo. — Suponho que ele a conheça. Isto explicaria sua atitude?

— Ele provavelmente já ouviu falar de mim. Todos sabem da vida de todos por aqui.

— Então é por isto que são tão protetores em relação a você, e isso explica a recepção nada amigável quando chegamos. Qual o problema, não gosta daqui?

— Já não tenho certeza — respondeu vagarosamente. — A comunidade com um relacionamento tão próximo foi o que me atraiu de volta. Era tudo de que eu precisava depois de Londres. Mas quando se é solteira, pode ser sufocante. Não acho que eu vá sentir muitas saudade. São muito intrometidos.

Ele sorriu.

— Acho que provavelmente pensam que você já foi abandonada por um inglês e agora valsa por aqui com outro que poderá lhe fazer a mesma coisa!

Bella abriu a boca, mas não sabia como responder àquilo. Então houve um protesto rancoroso no berço portátil. Edward sorriu ante o evidente embaraço dela.

— Mas que sorte a sua! — murmurou. — Salva pelo bebê! Acha que devo reservar minhas observações para mais tarde?

Bella mordeu o lábio, incerta sobre como responder a uma provocação tão sensual. Era bom vê-lo sorrindo, mas certamente o comportamento não era apropriado para um homem que acabara de perder o único irmão.

Pegou uma mamadeira.

— Você gostaria de descer para aquecê-la ou prefere que eu vá?

— Pode dar para mim. Não quero que seja novamente exposta à ira do dono do hotel. — Pegou a mamadeira com um sorriso irônico. — E tire essa expressão terrível de seu rosto, por favor! Não sou um sedutor de coração de pedra, sabe disto! Tudo será devidamente observado e respeitado, Bella. Você tem seu quarto, e eu o meu.

Era estranho como ela se sentiu aliviada e desapontada ao mesmo tempo.

— E onde Andrew irá dormir?

Houve uma pausa, período em que Edward ficou olhando para o sobrinho.

— Seria melhor que ele ficasse comigo esta noite — declarou ele.

Bella hesitou. Ficou imaginando se Edward encontrara conforto em seu pequeno sobrinho nas horas escuras antes do alvorecer, quando a noite parecia interminável.

— Ele chorou muito quando... Quando...

— Quando a mãe dele morreu? — Edward procurou engolir o gosto amargo das lágrimas. — Não muito. Os... Os homens da ambulância disseram que ele apenas parecia assustado e muito, muito silencioso, mas isto se devia ao impacto da colisão, claro...

As palavras de Edward cessaram quando Andrew começou a protestar, e instintivamente ambos se fitaram e sorriram. Bella piscou ao sentir a imensa força daquele sorriso, capaz de preencher todo seu coração.

Andrew protestava mais alto, por isso ela se inclinou e o pegou com cuidado do berço e estudou sua feição. Era minúsculo como um brinquedo, o rostinho vermelho devido ao esforço para chorar.

— Shh — murmurou baixinho e, como isso não causou qualquer efeito, fitou Edward.

Estava apavorada com a perspectiva de Andrew novamente buscar seu seio.

— E melhor eu ir aquecer esta mamadeira — falou ele, o som do choro do menino deixando-o desconfortável.

Bella sentiu-se tocada ao ver um homem forte e grandalhão como Edward ser dominado por um minúsculo bebê. Seus olhos o seguiram até que deixasse o quarto, na tranqüilidade de saber que não era observada.

Teve consciência de que contemplara por tempo demais a calça jeans preta moldada às coxas fortes e ao corpo bem-feito. Mesmo assim, não conseguira se conter.

Não era mulher de analisar o físico masculino ou julgar um homem por sua potência sexual. Desde Jasper, era como se aquela parte dela estivesse morta.

Então seria Edward quem a fazia agir de maneira atípica ou tudo era decorrente da situação em que se encontrava?

Estava muito consciente da mudança de comportamento que ocorrera em seu ser e de sua reação em relação a Edward. Do fato de que alguma coisa inesperada e inexplicável parecia ter acontecido.

Teria aquele homem despertado sensações que haviam desaparecido? Ou a morte trágica de seu marido a teria afetado, alterando seu estado mental, embora seu casamento estivesse acabado havia tanto tempo?

Diziam que as pessoas despertavam para a vida quando alguém morria, como se a morte as fizesse lembrar de que precisavam viver.

Será que a amedrontadora ameaça da morte fazia com que se quisesse usufruir do melhor da vida antes que fosse tarde demais?

Era irônico que o homem a provocar tais sentimentos inusitados fosse aquele que, pela natureza de seu trabalho e do relacionamento com Bella, tivesse um autocontrole tão intenso.

Baixou o olhar para Andrew, que já gritava. Resolveu andar pelo quarto, apertando-o com força de encontro ao corpo enquanto cantava. Mas o menino estava com muita fome e era jovem demais para ser tranqüilizado por uma canção.

Queria comida imediatamente. Quando Edward retornou ao quarto trazendo a mamadeira aquecida, ela voou sobre o objeto como uma mãe superprotetora. Viu-o sorrir e sentar-se em uma poltrona próxima à janela, observando-a alimentar o bebê.

O quarto foi envolto em um manto de paz. Ouvia-se apenas o som do bebê e do fogo a crepitar. A criança parecia muito contente e de vez em quando Bella dava uma olhada para cima para contemplar o reflexo das chamas na pele de Edward.

Não pôde decifrar a expressão dos olhos escuros e ficou imaginando o que se passava em sua mente.

Homens como Edward sempre estavam com aparência formidável. No momento, a tranqüilidade de suas feições o tornava mais acessível, próximo. Um bom alvo para um beijo.

Sentindo-se culpada, tirou a mamadeira dos lábios de Andrew e com gentileza o colocou em pé e acarinhou suas costas. O bebê arrotou e Bella sorriu, feliz.

— Oh, você é um garotinho muito esperto! — murmurou, e Edward encontrou seu olhar em um momento de perfeita compreensão.

— Esquisito, não é — comentou —, como este som vindo de um bebê pode nos dar tanta satisfação.

— Talvez seja estranho para um advogado — comentou sorrindo. — Mas já fui babá, e este é um dos bons momentos do dia de trabalho.

Observou-a cuidar da criança. Conforme sua admiração crescia, viu-se também notando que durante a maior parte de sua vida julgou as mulheres com base nos bens materiais que possuíam ou conquistavam. Pela primeira vez viu-se descobrindo o devastador impacto de uma mulher totalmente à vontade com sua feminilidade ao ninar um bebê. Percebeu que tal paz podia ser muito sensual.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Que horas são?

— Perto das seis — ele falou de modo despreocupado, apreciando aquela posição tão confortável. — Por quê?

Bella fez uma careta.

— Se o _chef _for como Alan Bollier, não gostaria de me atrasar para o jantar.

Ele se levantou com relutância da poltrona próxima à lareira e ficou em pé do seu lado. Bella sentiu-se imediatamente vulnerável no instante em que Edward estendeu os braços. Levou um minuto para perceber que queria o bebê e não ela.

— O que acha de eu o banhar e deixá-lo pronto para dormir enquanto você se troca para o jantar? — sugeriu Edward ao pegar Andrew.

Bella contemplou o vestido preto que colocara pela manhã.

— Trocar-me?

— Bem, sim.

Ele não pôde se conter. Passeou os olhos lentamente pelas linhas esguias do corpo de Bella.

— A menos que esteja planejando usar essas roupas durante o jantar.

— Seria hipocrisia de minha parte usar preto?

— Seria desnecessário e não hipócrita — corrigiu-a. — E nada atraente, para ser honesto.

Bella queria lhe dizer que usaria o que bem entendesse e que aquilo não era da conta dele. Não se importava se estava ou não atraente.

Até ver-se dominada pelo intenso azul daqueles olhos e perceber que aquilo era uma mentira deslavada...

* * *

_Uma mentira deslavada? O que será que via acontecer no próximo capitulo? _

_Vou dizer again, esta é uma história movida a reviews =)_

_No capitulo anterior tive 3 comentarios, fiquei um pouco triste, mas era pior se não tivesse recebido nenhum._

_Então neste capitulo não vou pedir nenhum, mas lembrem-se a cada review reduz-se o tempo de espera =)_

Eu estou a pensar postar o próximo capitulo ainda esta semana (sábado)!

Logo, Meninas que puseram a historia nos** favoritos** e nos **alertas,** não sejam tímidas, e vamos lá comentar! =)

Besos* :3


	8. 7

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Bella andou pelo corredor até o banheiro. Ligou o antigo sistema de encanamento do Black Bollier e conseguiu água quente suficiente para um banho.

Desejou ter trazido pelo menos um pouco de espuma, para que pudesse relaxar apropriadamente na banheira. Era lamentável que o hotel só oferecesse uma barra dura de sabonete sem perfume, ideal apenas para lavar o rosto e prevenir manchas.

Era insuficiente para a cena da "transformação da Cinderela" que imaginou experimentar no instante em que Edward a visse novamente.

Mesmo assim, lavou os cabelos. Enrolou-se em uma toalha, os cachos escuros de seus cabelos brilhando e lançando pingos em suas costas.

Voltou a seu quarto... bem a tempo de ver Edward saindo com uma toalha enrolada ao redor dos quadris. Ele suprimiu um gemido de protesto e se culpou por ter se esquecido de quanto tempo uma mulher pode demorar no banheiro.

Naquele momento parecia que fizera tudo de propósito para encontrar Bella seminua no corredor, o que não podia estar mais distante da verdade. A última coisa em que precisava pensar naquele momento era em sexo. Devia estar considerando a morte do irmão e não quanto gostaria de ter sua ex-esposa entre os lençóis...

Tentou usar o humor para criar uma defesa.

— Ora, ora, uma sereia de verdade! — comentou. Bella estava muito perturbada com a visão do corpo seminu para fazer qualquer coisa além de ficar ali, de queixo caído.

Edward indagou, de modo muito gentil:

— Bella? Está tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. Onde está o bebê? — perguntou de maneira rude, descobrindo que a raiva era um método muito eficiente para distraí-la da extensão quase indecente daquelas pernas.

— Dormindo!

— Então ia deixá-lo sozinho? — acusou-o. — Desprotegido?

— Eu apenas estaria a alguns passos do quarto — ponderou. — E eu sabia que você estaria na porta ao lado.

Imaginou que ela já estaria de volta... e vestida.

— E então decidiu escapulir de seu quarto e tentar me assustar?

— Assustá-la? Por que eu faria isto? Fiz?

Certamente sim, mas por razões que Bella não gostaria de admitir nem para si mesma, quanto menos para ele!

— Não. É necessário muito mais do que você para me amedrontar, Edward Cullen.

— É mesmo?

Os olhos de Edward cintilavam devido ao riso contido, e ele ficou imaginando se o humor fora um método eficiente para afastar seus pensamentos. Naquele momento aquela situação o estimulava e provocava.

Retrocedeu alguns passos e pegou o berço onde Andrew dormia, estendendo-o para Bella. Olhou para a porta do banheiro. Ansiava por um longo e relaxante banho.

— Espero que você tenha deixado um pouco de água quente para mim.

— Não sei se haverá água quente suficiente para um banho.

— Então tomarei um banho frio?

Era exatamente daquilo que ele precisava.

Bella parecia colada ao chão, incapaz de tirar os olhos dele. Que torso maravilhoso, flagrou-se pensando. Nem um grama de gordura. E os braços...

— Bella?

A voz de Edward flutuou no espaço, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

Percebeu que lhe fazia uma pergunta. Rasteou a memória para tentar resgatar o que era. Os olhos dele se estreitaram." Como Bella conseguia fazer aquilo?" Raras vezes vira uma mulher conseguir parecer tão pura, intocada, as bochechas tão limpas quanto pétalas de uma rosa após uma tempestade.

Condenando-se pela divagação nada apropriada, abriu a boca para dizer algo, então pareceu pensar melhor.

— Não importa. — A voz dele era surpreendentemente gentil. — Vá e vista-se agora, Bella, você está tremendo.

— Está bem — concordou. — Eu o verei depois. Respirando pesadamente, ela se apressou para o quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si, apoiando-se contra a madeira até conseguir se controlar. Ou quase.

Olhou para Andrew e percebeu que Edward não apenas o banhara como também lavara seus cabelos. Como conseguira fazer aquilo na pequena bacia? O menino descansava limpo e aquecido, usando um pijaminha de flanela azul.

— Você está muito bonito garoto! — exclamou com entusiasmo. — Sabia disto?

O bebê se mexeu, e o coração de Bella se enterneceu.

— Mas a questão é, jovem Andrew, o que eu vou vestir? Quem vive no interior da Irlanda rural, não necessita de muitas roupas.

Bella usava jeans durante a maior parte do tempo ou uma saia preta com blusa branca quando estava trabalhando no hotel.

Até mesmo no dia de seu casamento com Jasper usara calça jeans velha. Fora um daqueles casamentos deliberadamente casuais com pretensão de desdenhar das tradições, mas que terminara deixando uma sensação de vazio exatamente por causa disso.

Voltou ao presente, fazendo uma careta diante das poucas opções de roupas para o jantar. Devia usar preto novamente? Mas Edward não estava de luto e certamente não tinha intenção de fazer isso. Roupas sombrias chamariam mais a curiosidade das pessoas.

Remexeu em seus pertences até que seus dedos tocaram em seu único vestido bonito. Era de lã de carneiro e tinha um tom de verde bem suave, belo e discreto.

Deixou os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros em uma tentativa de disfarçar o modo como o tecido moldava seus seios. Não gostaria que Edward achasse que ela tinha intenção de provocá-lo.

Mirou-se criticamente no espelho. Com um belo e brilhante broche de marcassita no decote, não passaria despercebida, mesmo para um advogado londrino.

Fazia muito tempo que Bella não se dedicava tanto a aprontar-se. As razões de tal esmero chegavam a perturbá-la, mas não tirariam sua satisfação. Ou tirariam?

Deviam partilhar um delicioso jantar em um momento como aquele? Talvez devesse ter solicitado que o jantar fosse servido em seu quarto, mas Edward não teria concordado.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho. Pensou em usar maquilagem, então decidiu pelo contrário. Sua pele estava rosada e limpa devido à vida saudável no campo. Permitiu-se apenas um leve batom nos lábios, o que os fez parecerem mais cheios e até um tanto provocadores...

Queria sentir-se bonita e segura, afinal, era seu primeiro encontro para jantar em mais de dezoito meses.

Então a constatação do que fazia subitamente a tomou e suas pernas ameaçaram falhar. Desabou na beirada da cama e ficou olhando, sem nada enxergar, para o fogo, e foi assim que Edward a encontrou quando bateu à porta cerca de vinte minutos mais tarde.

Entrou, os cabelos ainda úmidos, franzindo a testa ao observá-la com a expressão tão triste. Imediatamente deu uma olhada para o berço.

— Andrew está bem?

— Sim, está bem.

— Então qual _é _o problema?

A suavidade de sua voz a desconcertou. Fitou-o, temendo que seu lábio inferior começasse a tremer.

— Nada.

— Obviamente houve alguma coisa — contradisse-a, valendo-se da experiência de quem passava a vida lidando com a verdade. — Está assim por causa da perspectiva de jantar comigo?

Bella encontrou seu olhar de safira e sentiu todas suas defesas se abalarem. Nada ganharia sentindo-se mal e mantendo aquilo apenas para si. E era fundamentalmente uma pessoa honesta.

— Parece tão tolo...

Ele não reagiu.

— Deixe-me julgar sozinho.

— É que... Bem, eu realmente estava apreciando me arrumar para jantar — disse-lhe, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Edward espantou-se e então ficou muito contente. Sua experiência com mulheres que não tinham vergonha de parecerem vulneráveis era escassa. E Bella parecia muito vulnerável naquele momento.

— Mas que elogioso! — falou em tom de aprovação. — O que há de errado com isto?

— Tudo! Jasper morreu há pouco tempo e aqui estou eu, preocupando-me com o que vestir.

— E?

— Isto simplesmente não parece correto... Eu estar animada para sair para jantar, quando Jasper está...

— Sim, eu sei — interrompeu-a, o rosto se enrijecendo e ganhando uma tensão quase insuportável. — Tive de ir identificar o corpo, lembra-se?

Bella sentiu um arrepio, a mente visualizando a cena com amedrontadora Rosalieza.

— Sinto muito — ele acrescentou rapidamente, culpando-se por tamanha insensibilidade. — Mas a vida tem de continuar, Bella. Ficar sentada com expressão de pesar, rejeitando as alegrias que a vida tem a lhe oferecer não irá lhe trazer Jasper de volta.

— Eu sei — respondeu tristemente.

— Isto não muda o modo como você sente as coisas.

— Você se sente triste com a situação o tempo todo?

— Não o tempo todo. A sensação de pesar vai e vem. Algumas vezes me sufoca e, em outras, consigo me sentir realmente bem.

— É como me sinto.

Edward olhou para o berço.

— E quanto a Andrew? Bebês são muito sensíveis. Não será bom para ele se ficarmos entristecidos. Acabará percebendo o clima ruim.

— Tem razão.

— Jasper a tratou de maneira imperdoável ao sair de sua vida sem lhe dar uma palavra de explicação — ponderou com gentileza. — Não merece sua lealdade. Ou sua simpatia.

Bella moveu a cabeça e fitou o fogo, os cabelos banhados pela luz avermelhada das chamas.

— Eu estava apenas triste, Edward. Muito triste. E um tanto culpada. Talvez, se tivesse sido uma esposa melhor, ele não houvesse partido e então nada disto teria acontecido.

Era difícil dizer o que era mais suave: a voz de Edward ou seu olhar. Ele se moveu e ficou diante de Bella.

Subitamente estavam próximos, próximos demais, tanto quanto amantes, e a respiração dela ficou suspensa.

— Eu também me sinto culpado.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Mas por que deveria sentir culpa?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Porque eu deveria ter ido buscá-los no aeroporto. Ele me pediu e eu disse que não podia.

— Vai ficar louco se permitir-se pensar assim — falou com suavidade. — Não há sentido algum no que diz.

— Sei disto. Mas faz parte da natureza humana. — A expressão de Edward demonstrava a dor que sentia. — Eu tinha um caso naquele dia. Um caso muito importante, mas poderia ter dado um jeito de ir até o aeroporto...

— Então por que não fez isto? — indagou, compreendendo sua necessidade de traduzir os sentimentos em palavras.

Suspeitava de que ele era um homem de poucas palavras.

— Porque eu ainda estava bravo com Jasper — explicou. — Bravo com o modo com que ele lidava com as pessoas.

— Pessoas?

— Você — admitiu com vagar. — Eu o condenava por tratá-la tão mal.

Bella sorriu, feliz em saber que Edward havia pensado nela.

— Bem, não precisa mais ficar bravo por minha causa. Já superei.

— Oh, é mesmo? — perguntou descrente. — É por isto que foi isolar-se na Irlanda quando vocês dois romperam?

— Para que outro lugar eu poderia ir? A Irlanda é meu lar.

— Você estava a milhas de sua casa.

— Bem, uma família grande pode ser prejudicial quando você está tentando se recuperar de algo...

— Levar uma vida de mulher de meia-idade é sua maneira de superar as coisas?

— Sobre o que está falando? — perguntou quase indignada.

— Estou falando sobre você! — respondeu aborrecido, e Bella teve uma amostra de como ele devia se portar diante de uma Corte. — Carregando bandejas de quarto em quarto como uma...

— Quem lhe disse isto?

— Sra. Fitzpatrick. Enquanto você fazia as malas, ela pintou uma gravura muito sombria de sua vida, se quer saber...

— Como ousou!

— Nada de passeios — continuou implacavelmente. — Nada de saídas. Nada!

Ela abriu a boca para demonstrar sua indignação, mas as palavras lhe faltaram. Não havia nada a dizer. Edward falava a verdade. Sua vida estava vazia.

— Durante quanto tempo pretendia viver assim?

Bella respirou profundamente.

— Eu não pensei muito sobre isto tudo — admitiu. — Estava ocupada cuidando de minhas feridas.

— Algo muito sensato de sua parte. Mas tais feridas já deveriam estar cicatrizadas. Você fez seu luto por Jasper quando ele ainda estava vivo. Então não se sinta mal porque não tem inclinação nem energia para recriar tais sentimentos agora que ele está morto.

— Talvez eu esteja reabrindo tais feridas ao concordar em cuidar de seu filho — ponderou Bella.

— É isto que você teme?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Apenas olhou adiante para o fogo a crepitar.

— Não. Não tenho temor de mais nada. — Encontrou o olhar de Edward. — Talvez seja apenas uma reação ao que aconteceu com Jasper.

— A morte tem o hábito particular de colocar tudo em perspectiva — comentou de modo taciturno e, em seguida, fitou-a da cabeça aos pés. — A propósito, você está adorável!

— Está dizendo isso apenas para me agradar?

— Oh, não. Eu nunca falo coisas que não desejo falar.

"Precisaria se lembrar disso sempre", pensou Bella.

— E então, está com fome? — perguntou ele.

— Faminta!

— Então vamos comer!

Ele pegou o berço com facilidade de sobre a cama e todos saíram do quarto.

A sala de jantar estava quase cheia. Bella achou o movimento excelente para uma inócua noite de janeiro no meio de lugar nenhum.

O humor de Alan Bollier estava levemente melhor ao guiá-los até uma mesa situada em um canto do salão.

— Reservei esta para vocês — disse-lhe com sua voz gutural. — Aqui é mais silencioso, e há espaço para o bebê. Ou devo colocá-lo no quarto dos fundos?

Bella e Edward trocaram olhares questionadores.

— Vamos mantê-lo aqui! — declarou Edward.

O homem resmungou e lhes estendeu um cardápio.

— O salmão acabou — informou-lhes. — Mas há camarões. E um peixe ótimo.

— A lista de vinhos, por favor — pediu Edward.

— Você quer uma garrafa de vinho decente? — indagou o proprietário. — Ou apenas um jarro?

Edward escondeu o sorriso.

— O melhor — respondeu gravemente.

— Tinto ou branco?

— Bella?

— Branco, por favor.

Alan Bollier resmungou mais uma vez.

— Deixem comigo — disse ele, marchando por entre as mesas.

— É um homem muito presunçoso — foi o comentário seco de Edward ao observá-lo afastar-se.

— E dono de uma personalidade e tanto. E todos na Irlanda adoram personalidades! — exclamou Bella ao observar o cardápio. — Vamos escolher a entrada?

Ele começou a relaxar.

— Vamos sim.

O vinho foi trazido à mesa e aberto.

— Deixarei que você sirva — Alan Bollier falou para Edward, após o casal ter pedido sopa e camarões.

Edward serviu um pouco de vinho a ambos.

Bella acomodou-se na cadeira e o estudou enquanto tomava um gole. Parecia cansado, embora menos exausto que anteriormente. Mesmo assim era inegavelmente o homem mais atraente do restaurante.

Mas o motivo de captar os olhares mais tinha a ver com sua presença do que com boa aparência. A força e autoridade que dele emanavam, revelavam a inteligência por detrás do rosto harmonioso e corpo viril.

Uma combinação um tanto perigosa! Ele parecia ter a habilidade natural de fazer uma mulher sentir-se segura e protegida.

Suspirou. Deveria ser bom ficar presa em seus braços para um longo beijo. Por que um homem como Edward Cullen permanecia solteiro?

— Parece tão pensativa — observou Edward no momento em que tigelas com batatas e sopa eram colocadas na mesa dos dois.

Bella sentiu-se culpada por estar considerando os motivos de ele ainda estar solteiro.

— Apenas estava pensando no quão cansado deve estar. O que não era, exatamente, uma mentira.

— E mesmo? — foi a resposta irônica, e Bella percebeu que ele não acreditara em uma palavra.

Felizmente a tênue luz proporcionada pelas velas lançava sombras incapazes de permitir a Edward observar seu rubor.

A comida tornou-se uma bem-vinda distração. Bella pôs a colher na sopa, mas então olhou para ele, e a refeição foi subitamente esquecida.

O modo como Edward a fitava era irresistível.

— Estava pensando em Jasper? — ele perguntou com gentileza.

Bella fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. Jasper parecia uma lembrança muito distante.

— Estava apenas especulando por que você nunca se casou — admitiu. — Mas este é um assunto muito pessoal para ser comentado.

Ele a fitou com expressão de diversão.

— Você certamente é muito objetiva — comentou, lançando-lhe seu mais belo olhar.

— As pessoas gastam muito tempo dizendo coisas que nada significam — argumentou.

— É sim. Bem, para começar, tenho um trabalho que me ocupa ao extremo — disse Edward.

— Assim como muitos outros homens — ponderou Bella imediatamente. — O mundo estaria com a população muito reduzida se este fosse um bom motivo para impedir casamentos!

Edward sorriu, observando que ela mal tocara no vinho. Levou a taça aos lábios enquanto considerava a pergunta.

— Acho que a razão principal é eu jamais ter encontrado uma mulher com a qual suportasse jantar junto, noite após noite.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Você quer dizer que nunca encontrou uma mulher atraente o bastante para querer casar-se com ela?

— Oh, não! Não se trata de atração. Atração e sexo são fáceis... Uma conversa agradável é a prova mais importante.

Bella ficou pensando sobre aquilo enquanto comia. Era um insulto a todas as mulheres com as quais ele saíra. Implicava que considerava-as boas o bastante para partilharem sua cama, mas as mantinha firmemente distantes de outras áreas de sua vida. Não gostaria de estar naquela situação.

Observou Edward servir-se de sua refeição com muito apetite e ficou imaginando havia quanto tempo não saboreava uma boa comida. Viu seus ombros gradualmente relaxarem conforme o calor da sopa fazia efeito e ofereceu-lhe outro pedaço de pão, mas ele negou.

— Aguardarei pelo prato principal, obrigado.

— Coma! — instruiu-o, empurrando o pedaço de pão com manteiga em sua direção.

Edward agradeceu com um sorriso.

— Sim, madame!

O pão desapareceu em segundos, e ele acomodou-se melhor na cadeira, suspirando feliz.

— Assim está melhor.

— Parece realmente bem melhor do que quando chegou — comentou.

— Bem, isto não _é _de se surpreender. Dirigi uma longa distância com um bebê recém-nascido e no final das piores semanas de minha vida. Além disto, enfrentei negociação muito delicada.

— Negociação?

— Eu vim para a Irlanda na intenção de levá-la comigo para cuidar do bebê, mas não fazia idéia se aceitaria ou não.

— Oh, mas é tão persuasivo, sr. Cullen — ironizou. Ele sorriu.

— E, para ser perfeitamente honesto, não posso me recordar da última vez em que eu relaxei como agora!

— Bem, talvez deva fazer isto com mais freqüência!

Deixou o olhar pousar de modo crítico no rosto másculo.

— Talvez deva — repetiu suavemente.

A morte trágica de seu irmão subitamente pareceu um sonho distante naquele momento, e Edward gostaria de prolongar a ausência da lembrança. Ergueu a taça.

— Então, a que devemos brindar, Bella?

Ela não pôde pensar em nem uma coisa sequer para dizer, ficando cada vez mais enrubescida por causa do penetrante olhar de Edward.

Naquele instante, o bebê estremeceu a seus pés.

— A Andrew? — ela balbuciou.

Edward assentiu, seu rosto demonstrando surpresa e prazer.

O que esperara que ela dissesse?

— A Andrew — concordou.

Mais tarde, Bella pôde lembrar-se apenas de fragmentos do que fora dito durante o restante da refeição. Sentia como se houvesse sido irreal. Era irreal, mas em grande parte porque ambos estudadamente evitaram falar sobre os momentos de tragédia que viveram.

Era como se estivessem conscientes que uma refeição de que tanto necessitavam não poderia ser consumida a menos que a dor fosse colocada de lado.

Bella sabia que ele lhe contara alguma coisa sobre a carreira, mas apenas porque lhe perguntara. E uma vez ou duas conseguira fazê-lo rir com descrições da vida no Hotel Fitzpatrick e algumas das ultrajantes exigências que turistas adoravam fazer.

Devido ao cansaço de Edward, ela imaginou que gostaria de retirar-se mais cedo naquela noite. Mas para sua surpresa estavam entre as últimas pessoas a partir, e havia uma estranha calma no jeito de Alan Bollier carregar café e chocolate com menta para a mesa deles.

— Sr. Bollier está mais tranqüilo, parece — observou Bella assim que o homem se afastou.

Edward colocou um torrão de açúcar na xícara.

— É porque estamos sentados e respeitavelmente jantando em vez de fechados no andar de cima, fazendo jus a toda espécie de mexericos.

Bella retirou a embalagem dourada de um chocolate e o levou à boca.

Terminaram o café e foram para o andar de cima. Ela pegou o berço da mão de Edward.

— Ele poderá dormir comigo esta noite — falou com firmeza.

— Pensei que tinha dito que eu ficaria com ele — queixou-se Edward, mas Bella podia ver sua dificuldade em esconder um bocejo.

— Ficará comigo — repetiu, as olheiras de Edward chamando sua atenção. — É uma oportunidade ideal para me adaptar.

E para fazer uma completa avaliação da aparência do menino sem o olhar astuto de seu tio.

Durante seus anos como babá aprendera, para seu espanto, quanto bebês podiam se manipulados. Trabalhara para mulheres ricas e vaidosas que apenas tocavam em seus filhos quando tinham certeza de que estavam sendo observadas. Mulheres que apenas encenavam a maternidade e não pareciam se importar com as crianças absolutamente.

— Por favor, Edward, deixe-me levá-lo.

Ele abriu a boca como para fazer uma objeção, mas Bella o impediu de falar.

— Você conseguirá cuidar de si mesmo? Não está bem para tomar conta de um bebê.

Na penumbra do corredor do hotel, com os cabelos caindo em uma cascata de seda ao redor do rosto, Bella parecia ter dezoito anos, embora a lógica lhe dissesse que não seria possível. Tinha vinte quando se casara com seu irmão.

— Este é seu jeito eufemístico de me acusar de estar bêbado, talvez?

— Bêbado?

Percebeu que ele quase ria. Bella crescera com homens que tomavam uísque no café da manhã.

— Seria necessário bem mais do que três quartos de uma garrafa de vinho para fazer um homem de sua compleição física ficar bêbado, Edward Cullen!

— Bem, eu me sinto zonzo. Estou realmente zonzo — murmurou e então fez algo totalmente inesperado. Estendeu a mão e a passou pelos cabelos dela, em seguida, inclinando-se para a frente, beijou-lhe os lábios. Foi providencial que Bella estivesse segurando o bebê ou poderia se arrepender mais tarde de sua resposta ao afago.

Talvez estivesse perturbada também. Caso contrário, por que tivera vontade de enlaçar o pescoço largo e premir seu corpo de encontro ao de Edward?

Que espécie de garota inocente do interior se permitiria tal avanço a partir de um único e breve beijo? Se ele não tivesse bebido vinho, então Bella poderia ter feito exatamente aquilo. Mas bebera. Não muito, era verdade, mas talvez o bastante para fazê-lo arrepender-se de sua impetuosidade na manhã seguinte. Além do mais, Edward a beijara como homem e não amigo. Poderia não querer parar após um beijo e então o que Bella faria?

Será que ele usaria sua vasta experiência com mulheres para fazê-la expor suas fraquezas e ficar completamente vulnerável e à mercê de suas habilidades? Afastou-se. O silêncio não permitia que as coisas fossem adiante entre os dois. Balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos se agitando ao redor do pálido rosto.

— Acho melhor irmos para a cama agora — falou, quase sem ar.

Ele assentiu. Bella escolhera um jeito desafortunado de se expressar, mas Edward resistiu à vontade de provocá-la. Embora, pensando bem, talvez um pouco de brincadeira aliviasse o desejo que sentia por ela.

— Acho melhor irmos.

Bella não esperava uma capitulação tão fácil. Embora não tivesse intenção de deixá-lo avançar além de um beijo, sentia-se ultrajada por Edward nem mesmo ter tentado prosseguir.

— Boa noite — disse ela.

— Boa noite, Bella — sussurrou. — Obrigado — acrescentou com suavidade.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Por que estava lhe agradecendo? Por tê-lo deixado lhe dar um beijo? Ou por não ter permitido que prosseguisse?

— Pelo quê?

— Por tudo.

O modo como falou tocou seu coração.

— Boa noite, Edward — respondeu e com rapidez levou o bebê para dentro de seu quarto antes que sua expressão revelasse seus pensamentos.

Colocou o berço de Andrew sobre a cama e começou a pentear os cabelos. Que espécie de mulher seria amada por um homem como Edward Cullen?, ficou pensando enquanto se aprontava para dormir.

Uma vez tendo acomodado Andrew para passar a noite, lavou o rosto, vestiu pijama e foi para a cama na esperança de adormecer. Mas logo descobriu por que mamães novas passavam o tempo todo tão pálidas.

Ela simplesmente não se preparara para o fato de que Andrew acordaria a cada duas horas. Já cuidara de bebês jovens antes, era verdade, mas nunca tivera experiência com um de apenas poucas semanas de vida.

Um bebê, acima de tudo, sem mãe e pai. E, embora Edward tivesse lhe dito que um bebê da idade de Andrew era jovem demais para ter formado ligações fortes, Bella simplesmente não acreditava naquilo. Não importava o que os livros diziam; podia apostar que o menino sentia falta da mãe.

Mas pelo menos a longa noite lhe daria oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor.

Bella dormiu nos intervalos permitidos pelo bebê. Normalmente precisava de oito boas horas de sono por noite, mas, surpreendentemente, percebeu que, quando Andrew acordava, ela não ficava sonolenta ou irritada.

Alimentou-o e trocou-o, levou-o para a cama grande consigo e acariciou sua pele aveludada, observando-o melhor.

Examinou cada dedo perfeito curvado com força ao redor do seu e com vagar começou a compreender que Andrew seria muito mais do que apenas uma tarefa para ela. Havia um laço a ligá-la àquele pequeno e indefeso bebê. Um laço muito complexo, mas uma ligação importante mesmo assim, e Edward fora excepcionalmente esperto em buscar sua ajuda. Teria percebido que Bella faria qualquer coisa para proteger aquela criança de uma babá anônima contratada por uma agência? Era realmente irônico que Edward obtivesse dela toda a devoção de uma esposa, mas sem o envolvimento físico que tornava tudo mais interessante. a O bebê mexeu as perninhas, balançou as mãos e mais uma vez agarrou-lhe o indicador. Ela observou seus olhos azuis, o coração lamentando o fato de aquele inocente ter tido seu mundo dizimado por uma crueldade do destino.

Bella podia tornar seu universo melhor.

— Não se preocupe, jovem Andrew. Nem um pouco — sussurrou ao pequeno por entre lágrimas. — Estou aqui para cuidar de você.

TBC

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários anonimos:**

**A: **Olá! :b o teu desejo está a caminhar para ser realizado! espero que continues a gostar :p Besos e obrigada por comentares! +.+

**Tati: **Olá! :) já esta on! Espero que gostes e que continues a adorar! Besos e obrigada por comentares! =)

**jujucullen: **Olá! ;) Que bom que estas a achar legal a historia, a tua pergunta acho que foi por parte respondida por este capitulo :b O capitulo já está on! Besos e obrigada por comentares! *.*

* * *

_ELES BEIJARAM-SE! UHUHUH Quem gostou diga no review..._

_Só me atrasei na postagem um dia, então não faz muitooo mal! _

_FELIZ DIA DA CRIANÇA ATRASADO! (foi na sexta, aqui em Portugal, eu não sei se no Brasil há, mas como eu penso que sim :b)_

Vou dizer again, esta é uma história movida a reviews =)

Os reviews a partir de agora ficaram por vossa conta.

Então neste capitulo não vou pedir nenhum, mas lembrem-se a cada review reduz-se o tempo de espera =)

Eu estou a pensar postar o próximo capitulo ainda esta semana (sábado)!

Logo, Meninas que puseram a historia nos** favoritos** e nos **alertas,** não sejam tímidas, e vamos lá comentar! =)

Besos* :3


	9. 8

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Bella foi despertada por um choro de bebê e pela luz matinal em seu rosto. Ficou pensando por que deixara as cortinas abertas na noite anterior. Mexeu-se para se livrar da névoa do sono e, desorientada, tentou lembrar-se de onde exatamente estava. E então recordou-se.

Sentou-se muito aprumada na cama e olhou ao redor. O choro de Andrew aumentava de volume, e tudo começava a se encaixar.

Estava no Hotel Black Bollier, cuidando de um recém-nascido. Edward estava ali também.

Fez uma careta quando as lembranças chocantes trouxeram à tona a dor. Jasper estava morto, sua amante também. O bebê deles era órfão.

Com um gemido baixinho, Bella balançou a cabeça e uma satisfação inesperada se infiltrou em seus pensamentos repletos de dor. Algo indesejável e impensado, mas bom mesmo assim.

Atônita, olhou para o outro lado da cama, imaginando por que esperara ver Edward deitado a seu lado, adormecido, os cabelos em desalinho sobre o travesseiro.

O motivo de tal pensamento também aflorou. Haviam partilhado uma refeição e no final acontecera... Engoliu em seco. Não fora nada demais e mesmo assim...

Teria simplesmente imaginado o prazer dele quando seus lábios se tocaram brevemente? E sua resposta? O beijo breve fora suficiente para povoar sua noite de sonhos perturbadores e eróticos. Sonhos onde havia um homem de corpo forte e moreno e cabelos escuros.

Já eram oito horas da manhã, por isso apressou-se em vestir jeans e uma camisa amarela. Em seguida pegou o choroso Andrew.

Queria ninar o pequeno, mas estava tão ensopado e a fome era tanta que Bella se contentou em lhe dar um breve abraço antes de trocá-lo e colocá-lo de volta no berço, imaginando se Edward já estaria acordado.

Pegou o berço, e o movimento pareceu tranqüilizar o pequeno Andrew. Foi para fora e parou diante da porta do quarto de Edward.

Bateu levemente. Aguardou durante alguns segundos, mas não houve resposta. Certamente ele não poderia já ter ido para o andar de baixo tomar café sem dar uma olhada no sobrinho.

Esperou mais alguns segundos e com cuidado virou a maçaneta. Edward ainda estava ali, profundamente adormecido. Espraiava-se sobre a enorme cama antiga em livre abandono.

E estava completamente nu.

Foi como se o sonho da noite anterior houvesse se materializado. Bella permaneceu em pé, atônita ante a visão, zonza demais para até mesmo perguntar-se por que sua normal timidez a havia abandonado.

A pele era suave, de um tom dourado. As costas eram largas, terminando na cintura estreita, e movimentavam-se suavemente a cada respirar profundo.

A respiração de Bella pareceu ficar dolorosamente presa na garganta quando deixou seu olhar migrar sem qualquer inibição pelo restante do corpo másculo, seus olhos verdes bem arregalados.

Nunca imaginou que a forma masculina pudesse ter tantos contrastes. A musculatura firme e bem definida era coberta por uma pele de seda e as pernas por pêlos negros. Era um corpo que um artista adoraria usar como celebração da vida.

As pernas morenas se destacavam contra os lençóis claros e pareciam ser tão sólidas quanto uma pedra. Obrigou-se a recobrar os sentidos. Estava prestes a escapulir silenciosamente do quarto quando ele se mexeu, e Bella ficou imóvel, temendo que o mais leve som o acordasse. Receava de que abrisse os olhos e a flagrasse ali, em franca observação de seu corpo nu. Ele se virou preguiçosamente, ficando de costas, e daquela vez Bella teve certeza de que seu espanto, seu respirar afogueado, denotara sua presença. Edward estava excitado... Muito excitado.

Bella fechou os olhos, mas a imagem permanecia penosamente no lugar, provocando-a e zombando de seu embaraço.

Mas sua reação não a devia ter surpreendido. Porque sua experiência com homens começara e terminara com o falecido marido, algo que sempre fora motivo de provocações. Uns poucos meses de casamento, e a virgindade que Jasper tanto valorizara tornou-se fonte de gozação.

Bella abriu os olhos e fitou novamente a orgulhosa magnificência das formas adormecidas de Edward, os óbvios contrastes entre dois irmãos tornando-se evidentes.

O corpo de Jasper não se assemelhava àquele. Nem um pouco. Jasper era pálido e sempre tivera obsessão por cobrir-se, mesmo no quarto.

Levou a mão à boca, virou-se e deixou o quarto tão silenciosamente quanto entrara. Pegou o berço e foi até o andar de baixo para esquentar a mamadeira de Andrew. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

A cozinha encontrava-se atribulada. Duas mulheres colocavam comida em pratos para atender aos pedidos de café da manhã. Bacon, ovos e outras iguarias. Elas se apressavam com as bandejas, passando rapidamente por Bella.

Uma garota grandalhona de cerca de dezenove anos, com cabelos encaracolados e sardas, estava ao fogão, mexendo um doce com uma colher de madeira. Sorriu timidamente para Bella, que aproveitou a oportunidade para apresentar-se.

— Sou Bella Cullen, uma das hóspedes daqui— falou. — Preciso aquecer a mamadeira do bebê. A garota pegou a mamadeira de sua mão.

— Dê-me isto — instruiu-a. — Farei isso para você. Por que não se senta perto da porta e aguarda até que esteja pronta? Então poderá alimentá-lo. Apontou para uma cadeira a um canto do enorme ambiente, bem longe de onde as refeições estavam sendo preparadas.

Bella sentiu-se feliz em aceitar a oferta da garota especialmente porque Andrew choramingava tristemente o olhar de curiosidade. Enrubescida e embaraçada por não poder alimentá-lo. Pegou-o do berço e passou a niná-lo, mas aquilo novamente foi inútil, pois o menino virava a cabeça na direção de seu seio. A moça ao fogão lhe lançou um olhar. Bella sentiu-se compelida a explicar:

— Ele não é meu. Não tenho leite para lhe dar.

A garota assentiu, claramente desejando obter mais informações. Mas sabia que seu patrão não gostaria que começasse a se intrometer na vida dos hóspedes do hotel, especialmente em um assunto tão delicado assim. Sorriu gentilmente para Bella e lhe estendeu a mamadeira aquecida.

Andrew estava faminto, e o cheiro do leite o fez debater-se. Bella não poderia lhe negar o alimento por mais tempo. Colocou o bico da mamadeira em seus lábios, e o menino começou a sugar enquanto a garota de sardas os observava com curiosidade, de soslaio.

Após a refeição, ela o colocou na vertical de encontro ao corpo e mais tarde no berço. Ajeitou o cobertor de lã, maravilhando-se com a rapidez com que se adequava à rotina de ter um bebê. Preocupou-se então em se alimentar.

A sala de jantar estava quase vazia quando acomodou-se a uma mesa à janela. Alan Bollier apareceu e a cumprimentou com uma espécie de careta que Bella presumiu ser um sorriso. Era mesmo estranho o homem ter clientes por ali.

— Bom dia! Espero não estar atrasada demais para o café da manhã — falou de modo simpático.

— E quanto a seu amigo? — indagou o homem imediatamente, olhando para a escadaria como a esperar que Edward se materializasse. — Não vai querer comer?

Bella deu de ombros.

— Não faço idéia. Ainda está dormindo. Eu o deixei na cama, não o quis acordar.

Assim que falou, desejou ter se expressado com um pouco mais de cuidado.

Por que fizera sua explicação soar como se ela e Edward houvessem apreciado uma longa e energética noite no andar de cima? Como se o tivesse deixado exausto na cama?

— É mesmo? E você gostaria de um café da manhã completo?

— Sim, por favor — Bella respondeu, esperando ser capaz de fazer jus à refeição.

Caso contrário o sr. Bollier ficaria ainda mais aborrecido.

O homem saiu para providenciar o pedido e retornou com um bule de chá em uma bandeja.

Mas a atenção de Bella estava focada em Andrew, que começara a queixar-se. Pegou-o no colo e verificou sua fralda. Estava limpa e seca. E acabara de alimentá-lo. Restava apenas uma necessidade básica: carinho.

Começou a niná-lo e a cantarolar uma música baixinho. Sabia como era importante falar com bebês, especialmente com aquele.

Estremeceu ao tentar imaginar os sons predominantes que ele devia ter ouvido em sua jovem vida. Gritos e derrapar de pneus, sirenes e soluços. Apertou-o com força contra o peito, desejando que o pequeno se esquecesse daquilo. Prometeu doravante cercá-lo com sons agradáveis. Andrew fez um barulhinho de satisfação, e Bella sorriu, deliciada.

— Bem, é um começo— sussurrou contra os cabelinhos de seda.

Continuou a niná-lo até que o menino adormeceu, e ela o recolocou no berço.

O café da manhã completo consistia em torradas, bacon, ovos, salsicha, cogumelos, tomates e pão frito. Teria parecido delicioso para alguém que estivera trabalhando nas estradas desde o alvorecer. Mas Bella descobriu que queria apenas salsicha com um pedaço de torrada.

Alan Bollier franziu a testa alarmantemente quando veio pegar seu prato e notou que mal tocara na refeição.

— Não gostou do café da manhã? — quis saber. Bella olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Realmente precisava parar de se sentir intimidada por aquele homem!

— Não havia nada de errado com o café da manhã — disse-lhe. — Apenas não estava com muito apetite.

O homem a fitou com curiosidade.

—- Vocês vão ficar apenas por uma noite?

— Sim.

Não gostando de ser interrogada, Bella rapidamente pegou a mamadeira vazia de Andrew.

— Será que eu poderia usar sua cozinha para esterilizar os equipamentos do bebê antes de partirmos? Precisamos colocar um pouco de leite nas mamadeiras também.

— Pode. Peça a ajuda de alguém.

Olhou com frieza para a criança.

— O que aconteceu com a mãe dele?

Bella olhou para cima, surpresa.

— Como sabe que não sou sua mãe?

— Sei quem você é. Conheço a sra. Fitzpatrick e se você estivesse grávida durante todo este tempo, eu teria ouvido a respeito.

Bella suspirou. Sabia que aquela pergunta lhe seria feita vezes e vezes; vira-a no rosto da menina na cozinha. E por mais que preferisse ficar calada, não poderia manter-se alheia ou evitar uma resposta simplesmente porque era dolorosa.

Pelo bem de Andrew, a lembrança de sua mãe não poderia simplesmente ser afastada para debaixo do tapete como poeira indesejada. Bella engoliu em seco, as palavras amargas em sua boca.

— Ela morreu em um acidente de carro. Assim como o pai do menino.

Foi a primeira vez que Bella viu Alan Bollier mostrar sinais de emoção além de desaprovação. Choque e descrença nublaram seu semblante por um momento.

— Pobre garotinho — murmurou.

Teria imaginado aquilo ou os olhos do homem brilhavam de modo suspeito ao fitar o bebê? Será que pessoas egocêntricas como Bollier choravam diante de crianças órfãs?

— Use a cozinha à vontade — falou-lhe com voz rouca. — Sirva-se do que precisar.

— Obrigada — disse Bella, pegando o bebê e mergulhando o rosto em seus cabelinhos.

Suspirou aliviada quando Alan Bollier se afastou e ela pôde se recompor. Supunha ser melhor acordar Edward. Precisavam pegar a balsa.

A porta de seu quarto ainda estava feJaspera, mas daquela vez Bella bateu bem forte e ouviu um gemido abafado vindo de dentro do quarto.

— Edward?

Mais um som indistinto.

— Não posso ouvi-lo! — gritou Bella.

— Como está Andrew?

— Está bem.

Ouviu um movimento atrás da porta.

— Por que não entra?

— Você está decente?

— Depende — foi a resposta sonolenta — de sua definição de decência.

— Vestido. Plenamente.

— Espere um pouco.

Bella ouviu mais movimentos e então passos até a porta ser plenamente aberta e lá estava Edward, bocejando, recém-acordado.

Bella evitou fitar-lhe diretamente, registrando apenas o suéter que acabara de vestir. A julgar pelos cabelos em desarranjo e a calça jeans com zíper baixado e desabotoada, ele realmente se vestira às pressas.

Bem, não estava mais nu.

Ele não a fitava também. Sua atenção fora totalmente capturada pela serenidade do sobrinho adormecido.

Descalço, ajoelhou-se ao lado do berço e deu uma olhada dentro.

— Ele está feliz.

— Já o alimentei. E troquei. Ninei também.

— Obrigado — disse simplesmente, embora Bella pudesse ver apreciação nos olhos azuis. E fadiga.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho.

— Você estava fazendo muito mais do que isto — discordou, a voz profunda e rouca. — Que horas são?

— Passa das nove.

— Você devia ter me acordado — murmurou, bocejando novamente.

— Acabei de fazer isto.

— Mais cedo.

Bem, essa fora sua intenção anteriormente, mas o corpo nu a fizera postergar o intento. Houve uma pausa enquanto Bella lutava para não deixar que seu embaraço viesse à mostra. Um momento depois permitiu que seu olhar pousasse no rosto másculo.

A noite de sono parecia ter intensificado o cansaço em vez de o abrandar. Ficou imaginando se ficara tão perturbado quanto ela durante a noite.

Observou as olheiras e as linhas de riso ao redor da boca, transformadas, pela tensão, em sulcos profundos. A exaustão de Edward era tão extrema que podia ser quase palpável.

— Quanto tempo faz desde que dormiu uma noite inteira?

Ele franziu a testa e então deu de ombros. Como se não importasse.

— Algumas semanas... Desde o acidente, de fato.

— Bem, não pode continuar assim. Parece um morto — disse Bella com firmeza e quase mordeu a língua.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso triste ante a cruel ironia do comentário.

— Não faça com que eu me pareça com um santo, Bella — argumentou, o leve tremor em sua voz revelando seu estado de espírito. — Catorze noites de sono instável não são nada. Muitas mulheres fazem isto o tempo todo, às vezes durante meses a fio e são elas quem dão à luz! Eu não!

— Não, você não deu à luz, mas teve uma experiência de vida muito traumática.

Ele fez um som de desgosto.

— Oh, por favor! Poupe-me! Não me venha com essa conversa de psicóloga.

— Pode chamar como quiser, Edward — respondeu suavemente, dando-lhe toda paciência que aprendera a oferecer a seu querido avô, que perdera completamente a razão no final de sua longa vida. — Mas eu não precisaria ser psiquiatra ou psicóloga para saber que a morte de seu irmão o afetou muito mais do que imagina.

Com um suspiro de irritação, Edward pegou o berço de Andrew, girou nos calcanhares e retornou ao quarto para onde, após muita hesitação, Bella o seguiu.

— Você não teve tempo de processar a perda apropriadamente — continuou de modo inexorável, desprezando sua postura rígida. — Porque não quis aborrecer Andrew.

Com um movimento exageradamente cuidadoso, ele colocou o bercinho perto da janela, então retornou para junto de Bella, o rosto cheio de emoção.

— Então qual é seu remédio mágico, dra. Cullen?

Sua voz estava distorcida pelo sarcasmo, mas Bella tinha experiência de vida o bastante e suficiente confiança em seus instintos para saber quando um homem estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

— Você precisa liberar isto — falou com gentileza.

O homem contido que era Edward Cullen sentiu-se como se suas emoções estivessem disparando para diversas direções.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Onde estava o advogado controlado que com freqüência fizera jurados balançarem a cabeça avidamente em assentimento, concordando com todo argumento razoável que ele colocara em seu caminho?

Onde estava aquele homem naquele momento?

Balançou a cabeça uma vez mais, envolto no desespero que o acometia desde o trágico acidente com o irmão. E ela era responsável por todas aquelas emoções estarem tão presentes naquele momento.

Com seus cabelos negros, belos olhos verdes e pele de porcelana, parecendo branca demais para ser natural.

— Fale tudo, Edward — aconselhou-o. — Apenas fale tudo.

Ele pegou o rosto de Bella entre as mãos trêmulas, tão trêmulas como as de um bêbado no início da manhã, mergulhando naquele olhar.

Deixou que as emoções vencessem a razão. E beijou-a.

Por um momento Bella apenas permitiu que ele fizesse aquilo, sua mente trabalhando em disparada na tentativa de saber como agir em seguida.

Qual seria o melhor canal para que todo o pesar fosse liberado? Não poderia renegar um homem que chorava em silêncio do modo como Edward fazia.

De alguma maneira seu coração sempre soubera que aquilo aconteceria. Não poderia ser postergado por mais tempo. Queria que Edward chorasse, expurgasse sua dor. Mas não imaginou que seria assim.

Ou imaginou? Será que realmente desejava ver as lágrimas de Edward? Seria aquilo que Bella quisera que ele fizesse desde a noite anterior, talvez desde o momento em que ele entrara no Hotel Pitzpatrick?

As mãos de Edward se moveram do rosto de Bella para os cabelos, mergulhando em sua sedosa maciez e encontrando calor e conforto ali. Ela sentiu a língua afoita passear por sua boca, os lábios tão quentes e firmes sobre os seus que pareciam prestes a consumila.

Subitamente Bella percebeu que agia corretamente. Ficou na ponta dos pés e enlaçou o pescoço de Edward. Em seguida moldou-se a seu corpo, gemendo ao sentir um misto de gratidão e desejo.

Ele não disse uma palavra, continuou beijando-a e um tempo depois fazia mais do que apenas isso. Bem mais.

Bella estremeceu de prazer, mergulhando as unhas freneticamente nos ombros largos. Era inacreditável pensar que aquilo estava acontecendo... com ela. E que permitia que acontecesse, exultasse até.

Nunca se sentira tão à mercê do próprio desejo. Não emitiu protestos quando Edward escorregou a mão por debaixo de sua camisa e a acariciou.

Seu sangue ferveu nas veias, movido por uma alegria violenta, e ela o viu arfar ao sentir a maciez de seus seios, os bicos se enrijecendo involuntariamente ao serem tocados por uma mão imensa.

A outra mão escorregava por suas pernas, fazendo-a contorcer-se e o desejar mais. Queria-o tanto. Percebeu que ele descia o zíper de sua calça jeans e fazia a peça descer por seus quadris. Em seguida retirava-lhe a calcinha.

Os joelhos de Bella ameaçaram falhar quando ele a tocou intimamente.

Sensações nada familiares começaram a tomá-la durante o carinho.

Edward acomodou-se de costas na cama e a puxou para seu lado, tirando a própria calça com impaciência, bem como o suéter que vestira havia apenas alguns momentos...

— A porta! — ela murmurou, zonza.

— Mmm?

Ele a fitou sem vê-la, perdido em um mar de emoções.

Bella teve a presença de espírito de verificar com um olhar se havia fechado a porta atrás deles ou não. Seu alívio foi imenso.

A porta estava fechada.

TBC

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários anonimos:**

**LauritaBruxinha: **Olá! Obrigada! Sim eu planejo postar semanalmente, só se houver um problema é que é capaz de atrasar :b Obrigada por comentares. Besos'

**suzanaquintana: **Olá! :) comentaste o **Capitulo 4, 5, 6, 7 e 8 **Obrigada! Eu vou responder a todos no mesmo! A Bella tal como nos filmes/livros nesta fic tem uma personalidade recatada, e isso a fará muito tímida perante os outros. Disseste uma Verdade TODOS os méritos são da Sharon, que escreveu esta história fantástica! Ainda que viciaste, isso quer dizer que ter muitooos comentários teus :b Como já disse a Bella daqui é quase como a dos Livros/filmes, pois decerto que quando Edward a abandonou em Lua Nova, só querias dizer á Bella para seguir em frente, aqui é exactamente a mesma coisa, pois a Bella apegou-se em demasia ao Jasper, por isso é chora por ele. Eles já mereciam beijarem-se :) Obrigada por comentares e acompanhares :b Besos'

**Aliscir: **Olá! ;) Eles beijaram-se mas nete capitulo, não ficam só nisso não é? Sim o amor vai vir em grande força! Obrigada por comentares :b Besos'

**MaluPattz: **Olá! :P Como eu tenho escrito no inicio de todos os capitulos, a história é de Sharon Kendric, eu simplesmente adapto! oh, 12 de Outubro? Bem vou tentar lembrar-me :D Espero que gostes deste novo capitulo e obrigada por comentares :b Besos'

* * *

_Pois parece que o capitulo acabou num momento critico!_

_Hoje vou deixar um desafio, é simplesmente uma maneira de aquelas pessoas que não sabem o que dizer, poderem comentar, é claro!_

_O desafio é:_

_Pelo rumo da história, o próximo capitulo...:_

_a) irá ter nc_

_b) uma discussão_

_c) irá ter nc e nenhum usará __protecção_

_d) nenhuma das alíneas anteriores_

__Espero pelas vossas respostas! :b

Vou dizer again, esta é uma história movida a reviews =)

Os reviews a partir de agora ficaram por vossa conta.

Então neste capitulo não vou pedir nenhum, mas lembrem-se a cada review reduz-se o tempo de espera =)

Eu estou a pensar postar o próximo capitulo ainda esta semana (sábado)!

Logo, Meninas que puseram a historia nos** favoritos** e nos **alertas,** não sejam tímidas, e vamos lá comentar! =)

Besos* :3


	10. 9

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Bella estava nua nos braços de Edward, trêmula, a moldar-se fortemente de encontro a seu corpo. As pernas fortes se entrelaçavam intimamente às suas, o peito coberto de pêlos negros em suave contraste com seus seios.

Desejo, a pura sensação a tomava enquanto peles nuas se roçavam, fazendo-a dar gemidos de deleite e descrédito. Oh! Era tão bom. Melhor do que qualquer coisa. E tudo o que ele fazia era passar os dedos sensualmente por seu corpo nu, explorando-a com tranqüilidade, deixando-a indefesa, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser gemer de prazer.

E os sons suaves que emanava pareciam estimulá-lo mais. Sem dizer qualquer palavra ele a desvendava, e, da mesma maneira, Bella revelava o prazer que lhe estava sendo proporcionado. Deixava vir à tona uma Bella Cullen renascida nos braços de Edward. Ele se comportava como um homem possuído e o mesmo encantamento deveria tê-la tomado. Por que outro motivo estaria tão lânguida em seus braços, o corpo exposto às mãos e olhos ávidos, os braços erguidos para detrás da cabeça em ansiosa antecipação? Quase não podia reconhecê-lo naquela demonstração de desejo tão profunda e enlouquecedora.

Os lindos olhos azuis, os cabelos negros, tudo a fazia ter vontade de prosseguir. Naquele momento ele acariciava seus seios, sugando-os com sofreguidão.

Ele estava perdido, totalmente perdido, tomado pela mais selvagem e intensa sensação física que já experimentara. Mesmo quando era adolescente, em sua primeira investida no mundo do sexo, não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim.

Ondas de desejo o inundavam, deixando-o indefeso diante de tamanha força.

Percebeu que havia rompido todas as regras de seu próprio livro. E a número um era que mal a conhecia. Não usara técnicas de conquista nem premeditara aquilo. Não se valera da linguagem e dos delicados instrumentos da sedução.

Edward gemeu. Gostaria de poder parar o que fazia naquele exato momento, mas sentia-se incapaz. Algo mais forte dominava sua razão e logo o movimento dos quadris de Bella debaixo de seu corpo o arrastou novamente para um turbilhão de novas sensações.

Estava tão excitado que sentia-se prestes a explodir de dor e prazer. Algo primitivo, completamente além de sua experiência o controlava.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e a observou. Durante instantes seu olhar mergulhou na inocência dos olhos verdes, e ele se sentiu inseguro. Mas ficou imóvel por não mais do que um segundo, até sua atenção ser capturada pelos seios apontando em sua direção, enrijecidos em doces tons de rosa e creme.

— Bella — balbuciou.

Ela mergulhou em seus olhos também. Nada poderia lhe negar. Sentiu suas coxas se entreabrindo para Edward e ergueu os quadris para acomodá-lo, como se fosse ela a experiente e aquele homem o inocente.

Bella experimentou a sensação mais avassaladora que já vivera. Tudo se fundira em uma névoa de prazer. Pela primeira vez em sua vida compreendeu o sentido de duas pessoas tornarem-se uma.

Os dois pareciam indistinguíveis quando ele a amou mais uma vez, até que lágrimas de alegria molharam o rosto de Bella.

Cada milésimo de segundo era como uma eternidade para Edward; nunca quisera satisfazer-se com tanta rapidez assim. Tentava tudo que conhecia, sua mente procurava capturar as técnicas para se conter, mas tudo que conseguia sentir era o cheiro dela.

Tentava imaginar banhos frios, mas percebia apenas o calor daquele corpo de mulher a acolhê-lo.

E então já era tarde demais. Tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de pressionar seus lábios de encontro aos de Bella enquanto seu corpo experimentava o mais explosivo clímax de sua vida.

Bella quase desmaiou de prazer ao sentir a língua de Edward em sua boca entreaberta, o movimento coordenado ao de seu corpo.

Sentiu-o estremecer, as batidas do coração ecoando junto a seus seios e o abraçou firmemente, sentindo-se segura e forte. Plena em sua força feminina ao ter aquele homem grande tão indefeso em seus braços.

Durante algum tempo, Edward permaneceu estático, tudo suspenso no tempo e espaço, antes que a irrealidade produzida pelo orgasmo se afastasse e o deixasse com uma avassaladora sensação de tristeza.

Rolou para o lado e a fitou, como se buscando confirmar o que haviam feito. Errado. O que ele tinha feito. E com quem!

Será que seu irmão já não a havia molestado o bastante? Apoiou-se na lateral do corpo, sabendo que teria de encará-la, imaginando por que estava deitada ali, com aquele sorriso suave quando...

Bella timidamente abriu os olhos e viu-se observada pelos olhos azuis e determinados. Nenhuma palavra fora trocada; apenas aquela espécie de gemido quando ele dissera seu nome.

Sentia-se tão próxima daquele homem, mais perto do que jamais imaginara ficar de alguém. A palavra comunhão havia ganho sentido em seus pensamentos.

— Isto foi... — começou a falar Bella.

Ele se inclinou, a expressão subitamente alerta ao aguardar.

— O quê?

— Maravilhoso — falou, suspirando sonhadora. Ouviu um som suave enquanto ele soltava todo o ar retido nos pulmões e caía de volta sobre o travesseiro.

— Se pretende contar mentiras deslavadas assim no futuro, Bella, então você realmente deve repensar sua vida.

Genuinamente confusa, ela arregalou os olhos.

— Sobre o que está falando?

— Falo sobre o que aconteceu — disse com raiva, mas com raiva de si mesmo e não dela. — Não sobre o que você gostaria que tivesse acontecido.

Bella ficou perplexa diante daquela atitude hostil. Por que parecia estar tão bravo?

— Nós fizemos amor...

— Você não chegou ao clímax — falou deliberadamente, imaginando se haveria uma expressão diferente para orgasmo naquela parte do mundo. — Chegou?

Mas a confusão que pairava nos olhos verdes e as implicações do significado fizeram o coração de Edward se contorcer em horror. Subitamente desprezou-se ainda mais. Ela não sabia. Ela não sabia!

A morte de seu irmão ainda era recente em sua mente para que até mesmo pudesse acreditar que pensava aquilo de Jasper. Mas não conseguia deixar de considerá-lo um idiota, estúpido e egoísta!

E então Edward se conteve, imaginando o que lhe dava o direito de julgar. Seria melhor que Jasper? Teria apenas a usado para dissipar a frustração e raiva pela morte do irmão?

Atordoado e assustado, abraçou-a e percebeu que ela tremia. Até mesmo seus dentes batiam! Apertou o abraço, momentaneamente paralisado pelo desgosto de sentir o rosto úmido de encontro a seu peito nu.

Edward puxou as cobertas sobre ambos. Bella tentou acomodar a cabeça em seu ombro novamente, mas daquela vez ele não permitiu.

Ela podia agir como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas a verdade era outra. Algo acontecera, e havia repercussões a serem encaradas.

— Bella, eu sinto muito — começou, mas, para seu espanto, ela o fitou parecendo uma gata selvagem.

— Não ouse me pedir desculpas, Edward Cullen! — quase gritou, irada, os lábios ainda vermelhos marcados pelos beijos.

— Mas eu não tive intenção de que aquilo acontecesse — protestou. — Não daquele jeito.

Exasperada, Bella bateu de encontro ao peito largo, embora, a julgar pela expressão no rosto de Edward, seu soco não tivesse causado qualquer efeito.

— Eu também não fiquei exatamente planejando tudo durante a manhã! — rebateu. — Mas aconteceu! E no momento em que você me pede desculpas como se eu fosse uma virgem pura, isto me coloca em um papel de vítima. E não sou uma vítima, Edward! Não mais!

— Não — concordou vagarosamente. — É claro que não.

Gostaria de beijar a linha harmoniosa de seu pescoço. Brincar ali durante horas e lhe dar o que ela nunca tivera antes.

Mas era perceptivo o bastante para reconhecer que sua urgência podia ser motivada em parte por seu orgulho masculino. Não era hora nem o local de mostrar a Bella Cullen o que ela poderia sentir com ele...

— Suponho que você não esteja tomando pílula?

— Não, não estou.

Tentou conter a recriminação que não tinha direito de sentir. Mesmo assim a vira verificar se a porta estava feJaspera, ouvira seu mudo protesto. Até Bella devia ter percebido que a mente dele estava tomada pelo desejo, então por que não se importara em lhe perguntar sobre contracepção?

Bella pensava na mesma coisa, particularmente na expressão "precaver-se", como Jasper costumara colocar. O ex-marido sempre fora tão paranóico sobre ela ficar grávida que jamais enfrentara um risco como o que ela e Edward haviam acabado de viver.

— Eu não esperava que fosse acontecer...

— Já disse isto.

— Então naturalmente não estava preparada! — ela continuou como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário dele.

— Bem, o que você normalmente usa?

A implicação do que disse a magoou, embora soubesse que não tinha direito de sentir-se ferida. Por que Edward não chegaria à conclusão de que ela tinha uma vida sexual ativa, tendo em vista o que acabara de acontecer?

— Eu não tenho usado nada desde Jasper.

Edward franziu a testa, a mente tentando processar aquilo em termos de meses. Nossa, anos, até...

— Mas passaram-se mais de dezoito meses! — declarou.

— Mais de dois anos, na verdade — informou silenciosamente, sem saber por que fizera aquilo.

Edward franziu a testa.

— Mas vocês se casaram em setembro e, em junho do ano seguinte, ele sumiu...

— Então a que conclusão chega, sr. Advogado?

— Que...

Fez uma careta de descrença e a fitou.

— Que Jasper e eu apenas tivemos relacionamento sexual entre setembro e pouco antes do Natal do mesmo ano — admitiu.

Aquela revelação confirmava a suspeita de Edward de que ela era virgem antes de ter se casado com Jasper.

— Ele deve ter principiado seu relacionamento com Alice no Natal — expressou em voz alta, surpreso.

— Na mosca! — Bella exclamou, rindo ironicamente. — Espero que você aplique um pouco mais de lógica diante dos tribunais do que agora.

Ele resistiu à tentação de dizer que nos tribunais não costumava ficar nu ao lado de uma linda mulher que acabara de lhe dar a mais sensacional experiência sexual de sua vida.

Dedicou mais atenção ao pensamento de um banho frio.

— Quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

— Está agindo como um advogado — disse com certa simpatia.

— Talvez porque eu seja um advogado — comentou, virando a cabeça levemente para fitá-la. Perdeu-se, por alguns momentos, na visão dos lindos seios. — Não acha melhor nos vestirmos? — perguntou ele, sem saber o que dizer.

— Está bem.

Bella deu de ombros, tentando agir como se aquilo não importasse.

Algo não estava correto, e ela não sabia o que era. Edward parecia realmente desapontado de alguma maneira, mas um temor profundamente arraigado a impediu de perguntar o motivo. "Seria culpa porque ele acabara de levar a esposa do irmão para a cama?"

Bella forçou-se a não se comportar de maneira tímida. Afinal, os dois haviam ficado da maneira mais íntima que duas pessoas podiam ficar, e o ato amoroso a perturbara de um modo como nunca acontecera antes.

Talvez fosse fácil satisfazê-la. Jogou as pernas para a lateral da cama e ficou de pé. Notou a indisfarçável tensão a enrijecer a musculatura de Edward diante da visão de seu corpo nu.

Em silêncio vestiu as roupas e passou os dedos pelos cabelos pretos na tentativa de ajeitá-los. Edward vestia a calça jeans de costas para ela.

Atordoado pela visão de Bella nua, começou a rezar para que o zíper não o machucasse. Ou pior. Podia antever as manchetes: "Advogado de Londres castrado em hotel irlandês".

Pegou o suéter do chão. Quando sentiu-se pronto para encará-la, viu que ela estava ajoelhada ao lado do berço de Andrew.

— Ele está acordado?

Bella, também, estivera rezando para que o bebê começasse a chorar. A necessidade de cuidar de uma criança poderia postergar as perguntas terríveis que Edward estava prestes a lhe fazer.

Mas o pequenino dormia profundamente, conforme fizera durante a intempestiva união na cama. O que não lhes deixava opção.

Virou-se para enfrentá-lo, maravilhada em ver como parecia imperturbável. Como se não houvesse acabado de...

Edward a observou enrubescer.

— Há chances de você ficar grávida? — ouviu-se perguntar.

Atônita e humilhada, Bella o encarou.

— Bem, é claro que há chances de eu engravidar, seu tolo! — declarou. — Sempre há chances de isto acontecer quando um homem e uma mulher fazem sexo sem proteção! Talvez ensinem biologia de um modo diferente na Inglaterra!

Edward procurou acalmar-se. As coisas não melhorariam se ambos começassem a perder a paciência. Particularmente tendo em vista a espantosa inocência dela.

— Em que estágio do ciclo você está? — perguntou com cuidado.

Bella piscou diversas vezes para conter as lágrimas. Uma pergunta adulta de um homem sobre seu ciclo menstrual realmente estava fora de sua experiência.

— Mas que espécie de pergunta é esta?

Ele não fazia a menor idéia. Nunca fora tão íntimo assim de uma mulher. Oh, fizera amor diversas vezes, mas nunca assim. Simplesmente não podia imaginar-se tendo tal demonstração de selvagem paixão com qualquer das mulheres com quem saíra.

Porque todas haviam tentado ser perfeitas. Sexo fora planejado em lençóis perfeitamente limpos e feito após a estratégica retirada das caras peças de _lingerie _francesa. Era como se todas lessem o mesmo livro e passassem a vida tentando seguir as regras. Ele nunca fizera uma pergunta tão pessoal a uma mulher antes.

Estendeu a mão e tentou tocar a de Bella, mas ela se afastou.

— Apenas dê-me uma idéia de seu ciclo normal, Bella — pediu com delicadeza. — Está no meio, próximo do final ou...?

— Ora! — exclamou Bella. — É assim que você lida com toda mulher que vai para a cama com você?

Não iria deixá-la fugir do assunto assim.

— Na verdade — informou-lhe com frieza, ignorando as implicações das próximas palavras —, nem posso me lembrar de ter tido sexo sem proteção antes, se quer saber.

Bella arregalou os olhos, insegura se devia se sentir elogiada ou insultada.

— Então? — ele insistiu.

— Estou no dia dez, já que quer saber — Bella falou entredentes.

Edward tentou afastar a sensação de pânico, procurando demonstrar tranqüilidade.

— Dia dez, não é? — Engoliu em seco. — Bem, é...

— É um péssimo dia — complementou Bella.

— Significará uma longa espera até termos certeza.

— E não será muito divertido! — exclamou ela. Edward contemplou o jeito como levantava o queixo em teimosia e uma sensação de responsabilidade o tomou.

— Se você estiver... grávida...

Falou a palavra com dificuldade, sorrindo um pouco.

— Grávida de um filho meu, então eu vou, claro, me casar com você, Bella. Isto é, se você me quiser.

Ela o fitou especulativamente. Aquilo fora dito com o ar de alguém que jamais sonharia que sua ofensiva oferta de casamento pudesse ser declinada.

Inclinou-se para a frente, seu rosto bem próximo do de Edward.

— Não, não vou querer você! Nem gostaria de tê-lo se fosse o último homem sobre a face da Terra!

— Bella!

— Não me chame de Bella! Eu já entrei em um casamento porque era isto que esperavam de mim, porque me fizeram acreditar que era certo! Não se podia dormir com um homem a menos que houvesse um anel de ouro no dedo. Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu.

Andrew começou a resmungar.

— Fale baixo! — sussurrou Edward em tom de urgência. — Vai acordar o bebê!

— Você não teve essa preocupação enquanto gemia em meus braços! — rebateu com ardor.

— Bella, por favor acalme-se...

— Eu não quero me acalmar!

— Então discutiremos isso em uma outra hora...

— Também não quero discutir isso em outra hora. Quero discutir agora!

Não se importava se estava à beira da histeria ou com o que os hóspedes dos quartos vizinhos estariam pensando. Passara a vida toda tentando se adequar às expectativas das outras pessoas e subitamente viu-se perguntando por quê!

— Está bem — concordou ele.

Subitamente sentiu-se muito calmo, a possibilidade da gravidez não mais se tornando a calamidade que primeiramente imaginara. A morte era uma calamidade, não a vida.

— Vamos discutir.

— Se eu estiver grávida, então terei o bebê, claro...

— Fico muito satisfeito em ouvir isto... — interrompeu-a.

— E você poderá vê-lo. Ou vê-la.

— Obrigado.

— E contribuir para manter a criança, é claro...

— É claro.

Ela o encarou com desconfiança. Estaria rindo dela? Certamente não poderia rir em um momento como aquele. Respirou profundamente.

— Porque não trabalharei fora se tiver um bebê.

— Certo. E por quê?

— Porque não quero que outra pessoa o crie! Estou errada? — declarou, as lembranças de seus dias de babá vindo à tona, quando conhecera mães que não amavam seus próprios filhos.

— Não — ele falou vagarosamente. — Posso compreender isto.

— Pode?

Edward registrou incredulidade na sua voz.

— Claro que posso! Você quer que seu filho cresça com os valores que você considera importantes, não os de outra pessoa.

Era impressionante como ele tinha capacidade de colocar os pensamentos dela em palavras com tamanha precisão.

— É por isto — falou com orgulho — que não me casarei com você!

Edward nem sabia como se sentia, tendo o peito rasgado pela exasperação e também acalentado por um desejo avassalador por aquela mulher que o amara tão passionalmente.

Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria que a recusa de Bella a sua proposta fora a última resposta do mundo que esperara receber de qualquer mulher.

E percebeu que fora muito preconceituoso ao imaginar que, porque não tinha uma carreira poderosa, Bella agarraria a chance de se casar com ele.

Algumas mulheres, percebeu em um lance súbito, podiam ser fortes, boas e verdadeiras não importando o que faziam na vida. Suas vidas poderiam ser um sucesso de diferentes maneiras, independente de suas carreiras profissionais.

Encontrava-se despreparado para enfrentar as prováveis conseqüências daquela recusa. Talvez tivesse de encontrar uma alternativa para cuidar do sobrinho. Bella era imprevisível, mas pelo menos o fizera sentir-se vivo. E ele desesperadamente precisava voltar a viver.

— Isto significa que você não mais deseja ir para Londres comigo e cuidar de Andrew?

Bella o encarou como se ele houvesse perdido a razão.

— Quem falou isto?

— Bem, eu presumi que em vista do que aconteceu entre nós...

Bella deixou os cabelos caírem e cobrirem seu rosto quando se abaixou para olhar Andrew. Tomou-o nos braços de modo protetor e aguardou até recobrar um pouco da compostura antes de encontrar o olhar de Edward.

— Bem, você presumiu errado.

Edward viu-se sorrindo. Teria beijado Bella, não fosse o temor de sua resposta furiosa.

— É mesmo?

Bella sentiu-se enregelar ante a expressão daqueles olhos. O que acontecera naquela manhã certamente não se repetiria. Seria considerado fruto das emoções após uma tragédia. E com um bocado de sorte não estaria grávida.

— Completamente errado. E não há motivos para discutirmos mais sobre isto. Não no momento.

Edward discordava, mas podia ver que havia uma barreira entre os dois. Perguntou-se se haveria outra oportunidade de perder-se nos tons de rosa e branco daquele corpo, mas pensar não trazia respostas. Apenas o levava de volta ao local de início. Estava acalorado e frustrado. Bella balançava Andrew suavemente.

— E se pretende pegar aquela balsa, então temos de preparar um pouco de leite e passar em algumas lojas rapidamente.

Edward teve a estranha sensação de que aquela mulher não era fácil de se lidar.

— Lojas? — inquiriu baixinho.

— Lojas — concordou com impaciência. — Estamos sem fraldas descartáveis!

TBC

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários anonimos:**

**Lorena: **Olá! Se eu não para-se neste momento, ninguem fica curioso !eheheh :b

**a: **Olá, já está postado, espero que gostes! :b

**oneesama: **Olá! O que posso dizer? ACERTASTE! Pois entre todas as opiniões que me deram tu foste a única(o) que acertou completamente! ahahah Fui boazinha, não fui? Postei um dia antes :) Espero que gostes :)

**biacm: **Olá! Apesar de só acertares uma parte (mas MUITO importante :b) espero que tenhas gostado e que continues a acompanhar :)

**P. Bruce: **Olá! É verdade Andrew merece mesmo um irmão! Acertaste duas coisas, do que seria! =) Espero que gostes deste capitulo!

* * *

_No desafio anterior, só houve uma pessoa que acertou completamente, mas alterou os factos! **oneesama** e a **Joana Patricia **acertaram pois disseram que iria ter nc, sem proteção e ainda haveria uma discussão :3 Muito Bem! E houve outra opção que eu considerei certa, a do **P. Bruce **e** Aliscirp** pois era a que se aproximava mais, e a que eu consideria acima de tudo! :) Neste capitulo deixarei outro desafio, mas será um pouco mais objectivo!_

_O desafio é:_

_O Edward quer que a Bella case com ele, ela..._

_a) aceitará_

_b) aceitará, mas haverá discussão primeiro_

_c) não aceitará, e ficará gravida_

_d) não aceitará e não estará gravida_

_e) nenhuma das alíneas anteriores_

Espero pelas vossas respostas! :b

Vou dizer again, esta é uma história movida a reviews =)

Os reviews a partir de agora ficaram por vossa conta.

Então neste capitulo não vou pedir nenhum, mas lembrem-se a cada review reduz-se o tempo de espera =)

O proximo capitulo será postado no dia 23, pois no dia 24 faço 18 anos! :D

Logo, Meninas que puseram a historia nos** favoritos** e nos **alertas,** não sejam tímidas, e vamos lá comentar! =)

Besos* :3


	11. 10

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

Bella saiu para comprar fraldas, apesar da suave chuva matinal.

Queria evitar encontrar Alan Bollier, que provavelmente colocara o ouvido na parede e escutara sua discussão acalorada com Edward.

Será que Alan Bollier daria um sermão em Edward por causa do comportamento pouco adequado dos dois?

Quando Bella retornou ao Black Bollier, encontrou-os em paz. Edward tomava café, e o proprietário bebia um drinque irlandês. Andrew estava acomodado no berço, sobre uma cadeira, a um canto do bar.

Ambos os homens a fitaram quando ela entrou carregando dois pacotes gigantes de fraldas descartáveis. Os cabelos escuros brilhavam por causa de minúsculas gotas de chuva, parecendo diamantes sobre um veludo preto.

Bella viu-se enrubescendo ao encontrar o olhar de Edward. Lembrou-se de que ele a fitara daquele jeito havia bem pouco tempo...

Sentiu-se constrangida e tolhida pela necessidade de ser educada diante de Alan Bollier e mais insegura ainda ao descobrir que ficava curiosamente sem defesas diante de Edward naquele momento. Ele parecia diferente, os olhos brilhavam e uma onda de calor exalava de seu ser.

Nada mais natural, pensou Bella. Um homem realmente deveria parecer diferente aos olhos da mulher com quem acabara de fazer amor da maneira mais apaixonada possível.

Edward estava vestido de preto e mesmo assim as roupas não o faziam parecer como se estivesse de luto. Apenas enfatizavam a altura fenomenal, os ombros largos.

— Café, Bella?

— Sim, por favor!

— Parece estar com frio — comentou, ao servir-lhe uma xícara do líquido fumegante.

Ela fez sinal de negativa com a cabeça ao aceitar o café e sentar-se próxima a Andrew, dando uma olhada no berço e sorrindo.

— Frio não. Apenas estou um pouco molhada, só isto.

— Ah, as chuvas da Irlanda! — proclamou Alan Bollier sentimentalmente. — E o que dá às mulheres seus belos contrastes.

Edward sorriu, concordando inteiramente. Naquele momento as bochechas de Bella mesclavam-se em tons de rosa e creme, mas não parecia ser uma hora apropriada para lhe fazer um elogio.

— Poderemos partir quando você estiver pronta — disse-lhe. — Conseguiremos pegar a balsa a uma e quarenta e cinco se nos apressarmos.

— Acho que não deveríamos correr muito em pistas molhadas com um bebê — falou Bella ansiosa.

Os dois homens trocaram olhares, e Alan Bollier falou:

— As mulheres fazem isto o tempo todo. Tiram a diversão de tudo!

Bella o fitou.

— Isto é chamado de bom senso, sr. Bollier. E se não parece estar faltando na metade masculina da espécie, então seria melhor que vivêssemos em mundos separados.

Ambos os homens irromperam em risos, e Bella sentiu-se estranhamente triunfante, imaginando o que teria acontecido com ela. Não era de sua natureza estar em um bar com dois homens.

No entanto, sentia-se imensamente poderosa, com uma sensação renovada de autoconfiança. Como? Seria possível que o sexo pudesse liberar algo assim?

Talvez pudesse, decidiu. Talvez. Parecia que subitamente tudo ficara mais simples. Mas talvez essa reação dependesse do parceiro. Outro homem poderia tê-la feito sentir-se vulgar, mas Edward não.

Havia resgatado seu orgulho ao lhe oferecer casamento se estivesse carregando seu bebê. Dera-lhe a opção e, ao fazer aquilo, também a força, o poder.

Lançou a ele um sorriso de gratidão e teve a satisfação de obter uma expressão de perplexidade em resposta.

— Devemos ir? — indagou Bella. — Já são quase onze horas.

— Quando estiver pronta.

Era um dia muito sombrio. A densa cortina de chuva bloqueava a visão colorida das montanhas, então apenas seu formato se desenhava de maneira alarmante. A estrada se espraiava adiante como uma cobra.

A jornada para Rosslare demorou menos de duas horas. Edward havia previamente reservado dois lugares para adultos mais o carro na balsa. Andrew poderia ficar no colo de um dos dois.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas quando ele apareceu com os bilhetes.

— E se eu não houvesse concordado em voltar com você?

— Então um bilhete seria desperdiçado.

Ficou imaginando se o fracasso de trazê-la teria ao menos lhe ocorrido. Provavelmente não.

Bella acomodou-se no assento ao lado de Edward e olhou ao redor com interesse, pensando nas mudanças acontecidas desde a primeira vez em que fizera aquela jornada, aos vinte anos de idade.

Na ocasião escolhera tomar a balsa comum porque era mais barata. E mais lenta também.

Alcançaram Fishguard às três e meia, e o dia continuava nublado. As estradas estavam lisas e escuras por causa da chuva, a luz se refletindo na pista.

Bella ajeitou-se melhor no assento, confiando plenamente nas habilidades de Edward ao volante. O irmão dele costumara arriscar-se, ultrapassando outros carros em situações de perigo, mas Edward era o oposto...

Recriminou-se. Dissera que não faria aquilo. Não iria comparar os dois irmãos... Especialmente depois do que havia acontecido...

Edward a julgou tensa e ficou imaginando o que seria responsável por aquilo.

— É esquisito? — indagou com cuidado. — Estar de volta à Inglaterra?

Ela considerou o assunto.

— Parece haver passado um tempo imenso desde que estive aqui. Outra vida, na verdade.

Virou-se e observou o perfil másculo, momentaneamente endurecido ao ser iluminado por um farol.

— Como você vive aqui na Inglaterra, Edward?

— Tenho um emprego muito exaustivo como advogado especializado na área trabalhista...

— Você ajuda pessoas que não podem pagar um advogado?

— De certo modo sim.

— Nunca se sentiu tentado a dedicar suas habilidades aos mais famosos escritórios?

Ele fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. A convicção que sentira aos vinte anos jamais o abandonara.

— Nunca — respondeu sorrindo. — Tenho um lindo apartamento em Wimbledon e só se pode comer apenas três refeições por dia...

— Eu sei. E usar apenas uma calça comprida por vez — interrompeu-o, sorrindo.

— Exatamente! Trabalho muito, mas gosto. E quanto a lazer, bem, aprecio ler e jogar tênis. Mas posso ser persuadido a ir ao teatro de vez em quando se a peça for de Arthur Miller. Isto responde sua pergunta?

Bella sorriu na escuridão. A iluminação da estrada apenas vez e outra atingia o interior do carro.

Por que os homens sempre respondiam perguntas com fatos irrelevantes?

— Na verdade não. E quanto a amigos?

— Tenho amigos.

— E amigas mulheres? Ele suspirou.

— Por que as mulheres sempre querem saber sobre outras mulheres?

— Oh, nascemos com isto — respondeu docemente. — E então? Tem namoradas?

— Tenho muitas amigas mulheres — murmurou.

— Tenho certeza de que tem, Edward. Mas não foi a isto que me referi.

— Não? Você está falando sobre amantes, não é Bella? O mero pensar nas amantes de Edward a fazia ter vontade de gritar de ciúme, mas não o deixaria saber daquilo.

— Acho que sim.

— Quer saber se existe alguém especial? Alguém importante?

— Acho que deve haver — disse Bella quase sem ar. — Afinal de contas, você tem trinta e quatro anos, e os homens ingleses tendem a estabelecer-se muito mais cedo do que os irlandeses.

— Talvez seja por isto que o número de divórcios na Irlanda seja mais baixo.

— Acho que provavelmente tem mais a ver com a influência da igreja — considerou Bella secamente. — O que você estava dizendo?

Edward sorriu diante de sua persistência.

— Apaixonei-me duas vezes antes de completar vinte e cinco anos, mas tive o bom senso de reconhecer que nenhuma delas seria uma parceira adequada para a vida toda.

— Oh, percebo — falou lentamente, achando muito frio e calculado o comentário.

— E desde então?

— Desde então houve um relacionamento muito importante em minha vida. O nome dela era Sarah, e você a conheceu há bastante tempo.

Bella perscrutou a memória tentando se lembrar da mulher que ele levara ao cartório para testemunhar seu casamento com Jasper.

— Ela era loura? E esguia? E por acaso não trabalhava com você?

— Sim, sim e sim.

— Mas você fez tudo soar como se fizesse parte do passado.

— E faz.

— Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com Andrew?

— Como você é perceptiva. Sim, tem algo a ver com Andrew.

Edward podia sentir a expectativa dela e notou que Bella não era mulher de se ver satisfeita com respostas vagas.

— O quê, exatamente?

— Bem, estávamos namorando há cerca de três anos...

— Moravam juntos?

— Não. Não havia qualquer necessidade. Percebeu a incredulidade de Bella e tentou explicar melhor sua opinião.

— Ambos trabalhávamos demais e tínhamos vidas independentes. Quando nossas rotinas convergiam, tudo funcionava bem. Você sabe o que dizem. Se algo não está quebrado, por que consertá-lo?

— É o que dizem? Então o que aconteceu?

— Quando...

Engoliu em seco ante a dolorosa lembrança.

— Quando Andrew ficou órfão, Sarah achou melhor que ele fosse adotado.

Ouviu a indisfarçada amargura em sua voz.

— E você discordou?

— Como eu poderia privá-lo da única pessoa da família que havia lhe restado?

— Diversas pessoas poderiam dizer que você era incapaz de lhe proporcionar a família de que precisava — Bella lhe falou com certa brutalidade. — Poderiam ter dito que um núcleo familiar estabelecido era o melhor lugar para um bebê.

— Você honestamente pensa assim? — desafiou-a.

— Não — respondeu simplesmente. — Eu não. Mas você não devia fazer de Sarah um lobo mau apenas porque ela deu sua opinião, que por sinal deve corresponder à da maioria das pessoas.

Ele riu, mas era um som irônico.

— O bebê realmente não constava do topo da lista das prioridades de Sarah _e, _para ser justo, por que deveria?

"Se ela amasse Edward de verdade, então teria abraçado seu filho adotivo", pensou Bella, mas nada falou.

— Quando ela percebeu que eu tinha intenção de manter Andrew comigo, ofereceu-se para morar em minha casa e cuidar dele.

— E casar-se com você?

— Bem, esta era a idéia.

— Mas você não quis.

— Não.

— Isto não teria tornado tudo mais fácil?

— Para quem? Certamente não para mim. Se eu quisesse morar com Sarah já teria feito aquilo. Certamente não precisaria de Andrew. Não queria Sarah perto dele — falou com uma súbita falta de candura.

— Por quê?

— Porque ela não se importava com meu sobrinho. Não tinha sentimentos por ele. Para Sarah, Andrew era um fardo a ser tolerado, nada mais.

— Mas muitas mulheres se sentem assim quando começam a cuidar de bebês, Edward, até mesmo as próprias mães — defendeu Bella. — Quando os pequenos crescem passam a amá-los. E isto é natural. A idéia de um laço instantâneo pode vender artigos para bebês, mas não necessariamente acontece de fato.

— Se meus sentimentos por Sarah fossem fortes o bastante, então eu poderia ter lidado com sua reação inicial. Mas só então me dei conta de que estava dando prosseguimento a um relacionamento porque era confortável, fácil e porque exigia pouco esforço de minha parte.

— Então disse adeus a Sarah?

— Não há motivos para fazer com que eu me sinta um tirano.

— Então foi uma separação amigável, como dizem?

— Bem, não exatamente — admitiu. — O rompimento me fez perceber quanto o relacionamento era unilateral. Um rompimento nunca pode ser verdadeiramente amigável se um ama mais do que o outro. E se o final da relação parece ser nada mais do que uma inconveniência.

As palavras dele foram como uma revelação para Bella. Como se subitamente houvessem tirado um fardo de sobre seus ombros, algo que ela nem sabia que carregava.

Nunca amara Jasper, percebeu subitamente. Nem o inverso era verdadeiro. O casamento fora um engano, e sua virgindade nada mais do que um mecanismo de barganha. Jasper ferira seu orgulho, não seu coração.

— Então você se separou de Sarah e decidiu pedir minha ajuda — disse Bella vagarosamente.

— Exatamente.

— Mas, Edward, por quê? Por que eu? Apenas porque eu era babá?

— Exatamente. — Ele parecia indignado como se não estivesse habituado a agir com base nos instintos. — Não sei! Não planejei. Tinha de lhe telefonar para contar sobre o acidente e então de repente, durante nossa conversa, tudo pareceu se encaixar.

— Porque eu era casada com Jasper? Você achou que eu amaria o bebê...

— Tanto quanto amou Jasper?

Bella balançou a cabeça. Em vista do que acontecera na noite anterior era importante que ele soubesse da verdade, mas sabia que ficaria irado também. Porque a verdade era, para todos os efeitos, um ato de deslealdade.

— Nunca amei Jasper — falou dolorosamente. — Percebo isto agora.

— Sei, sei.

Ele falou de um jeito quase ausente, como se estivesse a milhas de distância, ou aquilo lhe fosse de pouca importância. Bella sentiu-se estranha, desapontada e se fechou em si mesma.

Bella percebeu que adormecera porque tinha a boca seca, e a testa e o pescoço doíam. Ouviu Andrew protestando e julgou ter sido aquilo que a havia acordado.

Edward a fitou de soslaio, achando-a muito pálida e lembrando-se de quando uma amiga lhe disse que sentira o exato instante da concepção.

Como se algumas mulheres tivessem uma espécie de habilidade mística para detectar a momentânea mudança que acontecia em seus corpos.

Bella estaria grávida? Estaria carregando um filho seu no ventre naquele exato momento?

Sentiu o coração bater descompassado, assustado com aquela possibilidade.

— Acha bom pararmos em algum lugar para nos refrescarmos? Poderemos tomar um pouco de chá, se quiser.

— Eu adoraria.

Bella cobriu a boca e bocejou.

— Prometo parar de dormir enquanto você dirige.

Ele riu, incapaz de pensar em uma outra mulher que pudesse tolerar uma jornada tão longa, em meio a um tempo inóspito, e com um bebê.

— Combinado!

Aproximava-se das oito da noite quando finalmente chegaram ao apartamento de Edward, situado no segundo andar de um prédio moderno.

Bella conhecia pouco sobre Wimbledon. Sabia que o famoso torneio de tênis mundial acontecia ali todos os anos, e que a vida noturna era intensa.

Edward apertou um interruptor na parede e imediatamente diversas luzes se acenderam ao longo do ambiente. Eram minúsculas no teto, pouco maiores do que uvas.

Havia um grande abajur feito de ferro sobre uma mesa de vidro baixa. A iluminação obviamente fora feita por profissionais, e destacava as pinturas que cobriam as paredes e o piano branco a um canto da sala.

Edward colocou o berço no chão.

— Venha. Vou lhe mostrar o restante. Seguiu-o até a cozinha modulada. Cada peça cintilava e parecia ter sido retirada de uma revista de moda. O microondas seria capaz de desafiar qualquer engenheiro elétrico.

Ele acendeu uma chaleira e apoiou-se em um lindo balcão.

— Bem, o que você acha?

Bella estava acostumada a cozinhas grandes e antiquadas. Aquelas em que botas cheias de lama podiam descansar despercebidas a um canto, e cachorros encontravam diversos lugares para se aconchegar.

Cozinhas eram locais onde sempre havia comida em preparo, um suave borbulhar de um molho com cheiros tentadores. Deu uma olhada preocupada para o forno.

— Não posso imaginar uma pessoa fazendo pão ali — disse-lhe.

— Não há necessidade — respondeu de modo levemente gélido. — Há uma padaria excelente na esquina.

Edward saiu da cozinha, e ela o seguiu.

— Os quartos ficam por aqui.

O quarto dele parecia ter sido emprestado de um filme dos anos oitenta, com uma cama obscenamente grande com um espelho no teto.

— Muito típico de um machão — comentou meio nervosa, e sentindo urgência em rir.

— Ainda não tive tempo de trocá-la — resmungou, imaginando por que ela o fazia agir tão na defensiva.

Para ser honesto, também detestava a cama, mas não conseguira conter o entusiasmo ao olhar o catálogo do decorador.

Uma cama era apenas uma cama, afinal, mas naquele momento, ao notar o olhar de desaprovação de Bella, percebeu que talvez pudesse estar enganado. E por falar em cama...

Virou-se e a fitou.

— Bella?

— Sim? — respondeu, tentando evitar transparecer sua resignação.

— E se...

Era inusitado, mas sua voz falhou na tentativa de encontrar as palavras corretas. Ele, um advogado, que absurdo! Mas a presente situação era muito difícil, procurou consolar-se.

— Não podemos continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu. E se você estiver grávida?

— Então atravessamos aquela ponte proibida e nos demos mal — respondeu Bella automaticamente, antes de levar a mão à boca. — Nossa, não posso acreditar que tenha dito isto!

A despeito de tudo, ele riu da expressão cômica em seu rosto.

— É a espécie de coisa que mamãe teria dito! — declarou, e suas bochechas tornaram-se cor de púrpura ao vê-lo pensar exatamente a mesma coisa que ela.

E se Bella fosse mãe?

— Você sabe, realmente precisamos discutir...

— Não! — gritou Bella com um fervor que espantou a ambos.

Aquela sessão afoita na cama do Black Bollier fizera Bella estabelecer que nunca mais se sentiria menor do que Edward.

— Qual o objetivo de discutirmos isto? Se eu não estiver grávida, então será perda de tempo e se estiver, bem, então tudo que dissermos será hipotético, porque não sabemos como nos sentiremos a respeito. Não mesmo. — Fitou-o, os olhos verdes mostrando sinceridade. — Estou certa, não estou, Edward?

Aquele era o problema! Ela estava certa!

— Acho que sim — disse suspirando ao dirigir-se para os outros quartos.

Ao menos uma pergunta fora respondida, mesmo sem ser proferida. A julgar pela expressão de Bella ao olhar para a enorme cama, era óbvio que não gostaria de dormir naquele leito a seu lado.

Os demais quartos estavam pintados em tons de azul, escarlate ou esmeralda.

— Qual é o de Andrew? — indagou Bella com voz fraca.

— Ele está dormindo em meu quarto.

— Não há berço? — inquiriu, tentando imaginar um dos quartos pintado de um tom bem claro, com mobiles balançando ao sabor da brisa e brinquedos.

— Ainda não.

O banheiro do apartamento era o único ambiente gracioso, decidiu Bella. Era típico dos que apareciam em filmes, com uma banheira do tamanho de uma pequena piscina e diversos frascos de vidros muito alinhados em obsessiva ordem, revelando a passagem de uma faxineira profissional por ali.

— Gostou? — indagou Edward, sorrindo quando retornaram à sala de estar.

Não poderia mentir.

— Não muito, para ser honesta.

Edward ficou imóvel. Estava acostumado à adulação. Muita adulação.

— Fala sério?

— Totalmente.

— Poderia me explicar por quê?

Bella caminhou pela saía em direção à vasta janela e aproximou-se da cortina, segurando-a entre o indicador e o polegar. Era de seda creme e o bando de um suave tom de cinza.

— Olhe para isto! — acusou, mexendo no tecido. Edward franziu a testa.

— Não gosta?

— Não é questão de gostar. É maravilhosa! Mas pertence às páginas de uma revista, Edward. Ou à sala de um solteiro que pode arcar com os custos da lavanderia todo mês.

— E daí?

— Daí que você não está qualificado para assumir aquele compromisso adormecido ali! Há um bebezinho agora, e sabe o que isto significa? Sabe o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a engatinhar? A colocar as mãos sujas de chocolate nesta seda delicada?

Uma expressão de horror passou pelo rosto de Edward.

— Ele não vai comer chocolate até estar em idade de ir para a escola — rebateu.

Bella podia apostar no contrário, mas não discutiria o assunto naquele momento.

— Geléia, então.

— A mesma coisa.

Bella abriu a boca, mas ele falou antes que tivesse oportunidade de protestar.

— Andrew fará todas as refeições de maneira civilizada. Ele irá comer à mesa. Como eu faço.

Bella não falou uma palavra. Conhecia tudo sobre novos pais e suas idéias. O que seus filhos poderiam ou não fazer. Edward descobriria por si mesmo e em breve que a educação de um filho estava repleta de contratempos.

— Você concorda? — indagou ele.

— Na teoria.

Bella aproximou-se de um esplêndido vaso de vidro azul que estava sobre a lareira.

— E quanto a isto?

— Não se preocupe, vou tirá-lo daí.

— E a televisão?

— Mesma coisa.

— Ótimo. E assim que o apartamento estiver totalmente seguro para o bebê, teremos de pensar com muito cuidado em outros equipamentos.

— Equipamentos? Que espécie de equipamentos?

— Bem, não poderemos ter um cercado bem grande à moda antiga para podermos ficar sentados com o menino lá fora, ao sol, pois não temos quintal. Um de nós terá de ficar observando Andrew o tempo todo, pois o jardim é comunitário e não vamos querer que o menino corra riscos.

Houve um breve silêncio.

— O que você sugere que façamos para facilitar o desenvolvimento do bebê, Bella? — indagou pesadamente. — Tem idéias?

— Claro que tenho!

Sorriu brilhantemente, sabendo que sua idéia era realmente ótima, mas consciente de que deveria estudar uma boa tática para a revelar.

— Vamos procurar por uma casa assim que tivermos tempo!

O agente imobiliário olhou de Edward para Bella com evidente confusão.

— Apenas para me certificar de algumas exigências — disse o homem, olhando para o formulário incompleto diante de si, antes de lhes oferecer um sorriso profissional. — Vocês não querem uma propriedade que seja moderna, nem um apartamento, correto?

— Correto — falou Bella assertivamente, ignorando o olhar sombrio de Edward em sua direção.

— Querem uma propriedade ao sul do rio, com quatro ou cinco quartos, três salas...

— Com um jardim! — complementou Bella.

— Com um jardim — recitou o agente com obediência antes de olhar de um para outro. — Mais alguma requisição?

— Seria bom se fosse próxima a um parque — disse Bella.

— Próxima a um parque — escreveu e olhou para eles. — Vocês são...

Ele se interrompeu. Não se podia arriscar nos dias atuais, nem mesmo havendo um bebê entre os dois. Estava no ramo havia vinte anos e sabia que casamentos eram cada vez mais raros.

— Edward e Bella Cullen — disse Edward.

— Oh, certo! Então são casados?

— Não! — falou Bella rapidamente.

O agente começou a parecer seriamente perplexo.

— Irmão e irmã? — inquiriu preocupado, tentando não olhar para o bebê.

Bella riu quando saíram do escritório e entraram em um parque.

— O que ele deve ter pensado?

O orgulho de Edward ainda estava machucado pelo modo como ela, aterrorizada, negara que fossem casados.

— Não estou nem um pouco interessado.

— Por que está bufando?

— Não estou bufando.

— Claro que está.

Ele riu e ficou pensando em como um aborrecimento ia embora com tanta facilidade quando estava ao lado de Bella.

— Está bem, então estou.

— Que bom que reconheceu!

Observou-a caminhar a sua frente. Usava jaqueta escura e calça jeans justa. Edward engoliu em seco e procurou alcançá-la.

— Não vai me perguntar por quê? — indagou ele. Bella o fitou por debaixo da aba do chapéu cujo tom combinava com seus olhos. Haviam ido comprar roupas para Andrew, e o chapéu estivera ali, apenas esperando para ser comprado. Edward insistira em lhe dar de presente, e Bella ficara muito contente.

— Por que o quê?

— Por que estou bufando.

Ela retorceu o nariz de um modo exagerado ao repetir as suas palavras.

— Não estou nem um pouco interessada!

Edward sorriu e observou Andrew dormindo.

— Gostaria de caminhar?

— Adoraria — respondeu, inclinando-se para cobrir melhor o bebê. — Nós só precisaremos alimentá-lo daqui a duas horas.

— Poderemos comprar um cercado quando chegarmos à nova casa — observou ele pensativamente. — E nos sentarmos ao sol, como você queria.

Naquele instante Bella teria alegremente lhe dado um abraço, mas hesitou. Abraçar era um hábito pouco apreciado entre os ingleses.

Fazia duas semanas desde que chegara à Inglaterra naquela noite fria e sem estrelas. Quinze dias durante os quais percebera que seu amor pelo bebê crescia a cada instante. Seria muito difícil deixar de sentir o mesmo por seu tio...

O vento de fevereiro assanhou seus cabelos enquanto caminhavam pelo parque. Edward a observou de soslaio, pensando em como a vida tinha o curioso hábito de não transcorrer do modo que se esperava. Então pensou em Jasper e sentiu um arrepio.

A vida, pensou subitamente, era para ser vivida. Toda aquela bobagem sobre postergar as coisas para o dia seguinte não fazia sentido. Todos sabiam qué o amanhã podia nunca chegar.

— Quero lhe perguntar algo? — ele indagou de repente.

Bella evitou fitá-lo. Segurou com força o ferro do carrinho. Tinha idéia do que o preocupava.

— Faça a pergunta.

Para um homem que passava a vida fazendo indagações, aquela se mostrava muito difícil de ser articulada.

— Bella, isto é muito difícil para mim...

Bella parou e o fitou diretamente nos olhos. Era difícil para ele? Como achava que era para ela então?

A cada manhã que acordava ficava imaginando se aquele seria o dia. O dia em que sua menstruação chegaria, e que se decepcionaria em ver que o alarme era falso!

— Não é fácil para mim também, Edward.

Ele prendeu a respiração, desejando que nada daquilo houvesse acontecido. A morte de Jasper. O encontro passional dos dois. Tudo. Bem, não exatamente tudo. Andrew não. Bebês davam trabalho, sem dúvida. Passava-se o tempo todo cuidando do pequeno ou andando feito um zumbi devido à falta de sono. Mas não poderia ficar sem o menino. Jamais.

— Qual o dia previsto para sua menstruação?

— Logo. Muito em breve.

— Oh, por favor, Bella — protestou. — Que espécie de resposta é esta?

— Se eu lhe der uma data exata, vou me sentir controlada. Toda vez que eu for ao banheiro, haverá uma pergunta em seus olhos! Sim, haverá, Edward!

Ele começou a rir. Bella era mesmo impossível!

— Se outra pessoa dissesse isto, eu ficaria chocado!

— Estou muito espantada! — admitiu pensativamente. — Nunca falei algo assim a outra pessoa.

— Então o que a fez mudar?

Ele imaginava que fora sua falta de responsabilidade, sua maneira egoísta ao fazerem amor.

Bella deu de ombros, mas sabia que em seu coração existia uma resposta.

— A morte de Jasper, eu acho.

Edward sentiu-se perturbado pelo ciúme que o tomou.

— Porque você percebeu que o amava, quer dizer?

Ela balançou a cabeça e uma mecha de cabelos pretos caiu sobre os olhos verdes.

— Não, Edward. Quero dizer exatamente o oposto.

— Explique melhor.

Ela tentou escolher as palavras com muito cuidado.

— Acho que não sabia o verdadeiro sentido do amor na ocasião. Casei-me com Jasper por todos os motivos errados. Porque fui criada valorizando minha virgindade como se fosse uma espécie de prêmio, e estava muito solitária em Londres. Ter Jasper por perto significava que eu não teria de pensar em mim.

— Prossiga.

O olhar dela se distanciou, estava mergulhada nas lembranças.

— Quando Jasper partiu, fiquei com raiva e vazia. Oh, não conseguia pensar direito. Tentei viver de modo independente em Londres, manter contato com os amigos que ambos havíamos feito, mas meu coração não participava daquilo. E nenhum deles me aceitava de fato, para ser bem honesta. Jasper tinha uma personalidade muito forte e partira sem cortar as amarras que ainda me prendiam a ele. Quando retornei à Irlanda, não pretendia ficar...

— Mas você ficou.

— Sim, fiquei. Porque era cômodo. É como se eu houvesse deixado minhas emoções em um lugar distante — confessou, percebendo que aquele homem sabia mais sobre seus sentimentos do que qualquer outra pessoa. — E então, quando você me deu a terrível notícia, foi como se me despertasse de um sonho. E sim, houve dor, mas senti que estava viva! E percebi que poderia ter desperdiçado toda minha vida naquela existência fantasmagórica. Cresci. E decidi que daquele momento em diante iria ser verdadeira comigo mesma.

Edward digeriu as informações em silêncio, a consciência cada vez mais atribulada. Seria culpado por ter continuado a vê-la como uma jovem irlandesa maleável em vez de tê-la encarado como a sincera, linda e sensível mulher que era?

Mas ele a havia tratado como mulher e não garota, não era mesmo? Respondido de maneira impetuosa e intuitiva, era verdade, porque algo além de seu domínio o havia motivado a agir. Ousaria aceitar aquilo? Para si mesmo e talvez para ela?

— Eu posso ter arruinado sua vida — sugeriu ele, desconfortavelmente. — Se você estiver carregando meu bebê.

O coração de Bella apertou-se diante das palavras possessivas de Edward, mas forçou-se a se autocontrolar.

— Isto é um tanto dramático, Edward — provocou-o. — Arruinar minha vida!

A insolência de Bella começava a irritá-lo.

— Você está encarando esse assunto de maneira leviana — acusou-a furiosamente.

— Bem, e o que mais eu poderia fazer? — rebateu. — Aconteceu. É fato consumado. Nada podemos fazer a respeito agora. E pelo amor de Deus pare de agir como se fosse o lobo mau e eu a inocente...

— É exatamente como me sinto!

— Mas não há razão para isso! Eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Assim como você.

— Mas eu normalmente...

— Nem eu! Mas em algum nível inconsciente e primitivo ambos tomamos uma decisão naquele momento e nos comportamos de um jeito que normalmente não adotamos. E daí? Seres humanos ocasionalmente se comportam de maneira inconseqüente, você sabe, Edward. Então, por favor, tire essa carranca do rosto e leve-nos para comer alguma coisa.

Então, conforme vinha acontecendo desde que Bella entrara em sua vida, Edward flagrou-se momentaneamente sem palavras.

TBC

* * *

**Bom, neste capitulo não vou responder aos comentários individualmente, pois aqui em Portugal já são 3:53 da manhã, já tenho 18 anos :D, mas continuando eu li todos eu adorei cada um dos 6 comentários que recebi! **

**PROMETO que no próximo capitulo responderei a todos, sem excepção! **

**Também tenho que dizer que o próximo capitulo já é o ultimo! Com grande pena minha :( **

* * *

_No ultimo capitulo deixei um desafio, neste deixarei o mesmo, já que ainda não se descobriu tudo o que eu perguntei ;)_

_Vou dar uma pequena ajuda, mas as duas coisas que perguntei só iram ser reveladas no próximo capitulo, uma no **inicio** e outra no** fim**:_

_A Bella e o Edward:_

_a) não vão ter um bebé, mas casaram no final._

_b) vão ter um bebé e casar_

_c) não vão ter um bebé e não vão casar_

_d) ainda não tenho bem a certeza!_

_(Se lerem bem o que escrevi, aperceber-se-iam qual é a resposta!)_

Espero pelas vossas respostas! :b

Vou dizer again, esta é uma história movida a reviews =)

Os reviews a partir de agora ficaram por vossa conta.

Então neste capitulo não vou pedir nenhum, mas lembrem-se a cada review reduz-se o tempo de espera =)

Se com este capitulo conseguir-mos chegar aos 60 comentarios na terça feira eu postarei o ultimo capitulo :)

Logo, Meninas que puseram a historia nos** favoritos** e nos **alertas,** não sejam tímidas, e vamos lá comentar! =)

Besos* :3


	12. 11

**Historia:** The Baby Bond de_ Sharon Kendrick._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu! Esta historia é uma_ adaptação_! _De acordo com a lei Portuguesa, **plágio** é o ato de assinar ou apresentar uma obra intelectual de qualquer natureza (texto ,musica, etc) contendo partes de uma obra que pertença a outra pessoa sem colocar os créditos para o autor original. No ato de plágio, o plagiador se apropria indevidamente da obra intelectual de outra pessoa, assumindo a autoria da mesma._

**Avisos: **É uma adaptação! È uma história divertida, e que é movida a comentários... Por isso deixem!

Besos* e Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Bella entrou na sala de jantar e sentou-se à mesa do lado oposto a Edward. Observou-o alimentar Andrew por entre folhas do jornal matinal e diversos pacotes de cereais. O rosto dela estava pálido e o coração pesaroso.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Não estou! — anunciou.

Edward estava a milhas de distância. Suas férias estavam quase terminando. A falta de entusiasmo em retornar ao trabalho na semana seguinte fora totalmente eclipsada pela emoção de ter encontrado a casa de seus sonhos no dia anterior. Era a espécie de casa para a qual nem teria olhado, não fosse por Bella.

— Mmm? — perguntou de modo ausente. — Não o quê?

— Não estou grávida! — murmurou e irrompeu em lágrimas.

Edward estava acostumado a lidar com mulheres chorosas. Enfrentava aquilo diariamente nos tribunais. Mas naquele momento não sabia como agir.

Deveria se aproximar para confortá-la ou seria melhor oferecer palavras de consolo a distância?

Não pôde fazer nada. Bella começou a interrogá-lo de um modo que era decididamente hostil.

— Aposto que está feliz agora — declarou ela.

— Feliz?

Felicidade não descrevia o vazio em seu coração.

— Sim, claro, Bella. Estou delirando.

— Mas você está livre da responsabilidade! Não está?

Edward ponderou os prós e contras da situação.

— Suponho que esta seja uma maneira de encarar o fato — respondeu racionalmente.

Obviamente disse a coisa errada. Bella começou a soluçar, ultrajada, fazendo Andrew protestar e interromper por alguns segundos sua refeição.

— Por que não toma um pouco de chá? — sugeriu Edward calmamente, desejando não estar com o bebê nos braços naquele momento conturbado.

— Não quero chá!

E começou a chorar novamente.

Edward a deixou chorar enquanto terminava de alimentar Andrew, decidindo que era melhor ela colocar as emoções para fora. Então levou o pequeno para o andar de cima, trocou sua fralda, colocou-o em seu novo berço e deu corda no móbile musical, comprado dois dias antes.

A coisa boa sobre bebês muito pequenos, pensou Edward, ao ir para o andar de baixo procurar por Bella, era que precisavam de pouco para ficarem entretidos. Podiam virar a vida de uma pessoa de cabeça para baixo, e depois dormiam tranqüilos.

Encontrou Bella na sala de jantar. Ainda fungava, mas estava claramente mais recomposta do que minutos atrás. Edward pegou a chaleira, fez um chá forte e bem quente, preparou torradas com manteiga e colocou tudo diante dela.

— Coma — instruiu-a.

— Eu não...

— Coma — repetiu, sentindo-se estranhamente protetor.

Bella obedeceu. Deu uma mordida em uma torrada, bebeu o chá e sentiu-se melhor depois.

— Sinto muito.

— Não importa — respondeu ele, observando seu rosto pálido. — Você fica assim todo mês?

Bella o encarou, com vontade de jogar alguma coisa em seu rosto. Como podia ser tão objetivo? Tão tolo?

— É claro que não — respondeu e então suspirou.

Edward continuava encarando-a. Puxa, poderia ficar observando-a o dia todo. As lágrimas já haviam secado. Parecia tão pequenina, doce e indefesa. E, para ser bem sincero, sentia-se satisfeito por ela não estar grávida.

Poderiam começar tudo de novo... Mas daquela vez usariam preservativos.

Bella o observou pelo canto do olho, desesperadamente divagando sobre o que estaria passando pela cabeça dele. Sentia-se tão vulnerável sob a influência dos hormônios, que não ousava lhe perguntar.

Se ao menos ele pusesse o braço sobre seus ombros em vez de ficar sentado ali, analisando-a como se fosse um bicho de laboratório.

Edward suspirou, desejando poder levá-la para a cama imediatamente, ansioso por tê-la em seus braços. Começava a calcular quando seria decente fazer seu primeiro movimento.

Então ficou imóvel. Em que pensava?

Após tudo por que ela passara, imaginava voltar a seduzi-la como um monstro maquiavélico! Como podia sequer contemplar algo tão baixo e rude?

Bella passara toda sua vida adulta sendo pressionada, primeiramente por Jasper e então por ele. Jasper quisera sua virgindade e não se propusera a esperar, por isso a forçara a assumir um casamento doentio, algo com o qual ela não estivera emocionalmente preparada para lidar.

E Edward usara a paixão para coagi-la. Ela não tivera chance alguma de postar-se contra sua experiência.

Queria-a desesperadamente, era verdade, e não tinha dúvida de que a poderia fazer desejá-lo também. Mas não queria induzi-la a nada. Já era hora de Bella Cullen começar a pensar por si mesma. Se o quisesse, teria de vir até ele.

— Vou limpar tudo por aqui — Edward declarou tranqüilamente. — Vá descansar, refrescar-se, o que preferir. Quando Andrew acordar, sairemos para passear.

— Aqui há tudo o que uma família pode almejar — disse o agente imobiliário que desistira de tentar descobrir que espécie de relacionamento existia entre o casal de clientes.

Apesar do talento natural do corretor para exagerar nas qualidades do imóvel, Bella viu-se obrigada a concordar com cada palavra. Era a casa de seus sonhos. Tinha um hall bem grande e uma bela escadaria de madeira à moda antiga.

A cozinha era espaçosa até mesmo para os padrões irlandeses. Havia vidro jateado nas portas e janelas e as paredes eram altas.

Na frente da residência havia um jardim e nos fundos uma breve colina terminava em uma fileira de árvores e arbustos onde um garotinho poderia brincar feliz durante horas. Mas seria necessário muito trabalho para transformar aquela casa em um lar acolhedor.

— Levará anos até que esteja perfeita — ela se queixou para Edward naquela manhã.

— A gratificação ficará postergada então — falou Edward friamente. — Livros dizem que a espera faz bem para a alma.

Na semana seguinte Edward retornou ao trabalho, os sentimentos em desalinho. Sofria por ficar longe de Andrew e de Bella o dia todo.

Usufruíra de uma rotina diferente no decorrer das últimas semanas, empurrando o carrinho do bebê nos passeios, indo às compras e cozinhando. Haviam sido dias preguiçosos e lentos.

Mas sentia-se aliviado por ter com o que se ocupar fora dali. Ficaria mais afastado de uma situação que se tornava muito tensa. Afinal, brincava de casinha com a adorável Bella, mas sem experimentar uma das melhores coisas que vinham com a convivência.

Edward inclinou-se sobre Andrew e lhe deu um beijo de despedida. Brevemente contemplou o que aconteceria se fizesse o mesmo com Bella. Mas o olhar belicoso dela não o deixou nem tentar!

— Você pode supervisionar o pessoal da reforma, não é Bella?

— Provavelmente poderei dar conta disto — respondeu friamente.

Edward deu uma olhada nas amostras de materiais para decoração.

— Você pode escolher a decoração também.

Sorriu, parecendo nada familiar e muito formal no terno escuro.

— Para a casa toda?

— Para a casa toda — assentiu, sorrindo.

— Sozinha?

— Claro.

— Mas não posso fazer isto, Edward!

— Por que não?

— Porque a casa é sua!

— Está bem. — Deu de ombros e pegou o livro mais próximo. — Fique à vontade. Eu mesmo escolherei. Teremos uma cozinha roxa...

— Dê-me isto! — exclamou Bella, abraçando o livro.

A decoração da casa ocupou grande parte de seus dias. Era a primeira vez que tinha liberdade para ser criativa e descobriu que tinha talento para aquilo.

— Que adorável! — comentou Edward certa noite após o jantar, quando ela lhe mostrou o modelo de azulejo que escolhera para um dos banheiros.

— Obrigada — agradeceu satisfeita e virou a página do livro sobre decoração pensativamente. — É claro, ter dinheiro suficiente ajuda, embora eu ache que poderia com facilidade obter o mesmo efeito com menos.

— Quer que eu lhe coloque um desafio? — provocou-a.

— Não, obrigada!

Bella começara a freqüentar com Andrew uma reunião de mães de recém-nascidos. Queria encontrar outras mulheres com bebês, pois sentia falta de trocar experiências.

Edward também começara a apresentá-la a seus amigos. Havia entre eles atores, outros advogados e algumas pessoas que trabalhavam com comunicação. A maioria era bem-sucedida e todos tinham em comum um excelente senso de humor.

Eles a haviam aceitado de imediato e alguns manifestaram interesse em saber qual era a natureza precisa de seu relacionamento com Edward.

Bella suspirou ao observá-lo inclinar-se por sobre o berço naquela noite. Era algo que ela também gostaria de entender melhor: o relacionamento deles!

Pensou que...

O que tinha pensado?

Que assim que sua menstruação cessasse, Edward a carregaria para o quarto para repetirem aquela façanha sedutora e memorável?

Deliberadamente procurara ignorar todos seus sentimentos por Edward. Mas assim que soube que não estava grávida, tais sensações vieram à tona.

E permaneciam pulsando.

Tinham um bom relacionamento. Conversavam praticamente sobre tudo. Instaurava-se naquela casa uma nova dimensão de intimidade.

Mas ainda assim Bella ainda não sentia coragem nem confiança suficientes para lhe perguntar se ainda a achava atraente.

Passou uma tarde fazendo massas e cantando para Andrew, perguntando-se se o susto da gravidez teria deixado Edward apavorado para sempre.

Mas não poderia passar a vida toda andando em círculos, fazendo a si mesma perguntas que não poderia responder.

Era melhor tomar uma atitude positiva e correr o risco da rejeição.

Quanto mais pensava naquilo, entretanto, menos coragem tinha de elaborar uma espécie de plano de sedução.

Edward chegou à casa do trabalho e lhe perguntou se gostaria de sair para jantar com um amigo dele, um advogado distrital americano em visita ao país.

— Só eu e ele, você quer dizer? — indagou, quase voando no colarinho de sua camisa.

Edward escondeu um sorriso.

— Eu esperava que a esposa dele e eu pudéssemos ser incluídos.

— Oh! Sim, claro! Por um minuto pensei que você estava tentando me arranjar um encontro às escondidas — admitiu com um suspiro de alívio.

Edward sentiu-se seriamente tentado a carregá-la para o quarto e lhe dar uma amostra do que pensava sobre encontros secretos. Mas, recordando-se de sua determinação em deixar que Bella tomasse a iniciativa, afastou a idéia.

— Você vai conhecer o Andrew mais velho — anunciou, e Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Você quer dizer... Seu amigo do curso de direito que nós... Você...

— Nós — corrigiu-a com firmeza — decidimos dar este nome para o nosso Andrew. Sim, isso mesmo.

— Será fantástico!

Ele sorriu.

— Isto quer dizer "sim", Bella?

— Eu adoraria! Mas e quanto a Andrew, o pequeno Andrew, quero dizer? Quem cuidará dele?

— Minha assistente está me implorando para ser babá. Acha que será bom para sua carreira tornar-se amiga de meu filho!

Seus olhares se encontraram. Era a primeira vez que ele usava tal expressão.

— Você terá de me pagar um extra, então — Bella falou faceira, observando-o com atenção.

— Pensei termos concordado em que você usaria meus cartões de crédito quando precisasse. Com viagens ao redor do mundo excluídas, é claro.

— Sim, mas isto não é para Andrew ou para comida — explicou com cuidado. — Preciso de um vestido novo se o jantar acontecerá em um restaurante da moda.

Ele sorriu, lembrando-se de quando haviam comprado o chapéu juntos. Nunca comprara roupas com uma mulher antes e gostaria muito de vê-la em um vestido de noite...

— Gostaria que eu a ajudasse a escolhê-lo?

Ela balançou a cabeça, inexplicavelmente tímida.

— Não, acho que não. Eu gostaria de ir sozinha, obrigada.

Houve um motivo para a recusa, era claro. Bella queria surpreendê-lo naquela noite e sentira-se muito bem ao fazer o vestido de veludo verde escorregar por seu corpo.

Lamentava apenas que o único vestido pelo qual se apaixonara fosse da mesma cor que seu chapéu.

Ia até pouco acima dos joelhos, o corpete se moldava a seus contornos, e as mangas eram compridas. Ficou em pé defronte ao espelho do quarto escarlate e deu uma voltinha para admirar o efeito.

Sem dúvida o veludo verde combinava com seus olhos e o modelo fazia justiça a seu corpo.

Emmet Andrew McCarthy, ou Andrew mais velho, era grandalhão. Bella pôde ver exatamente por que os dois homens desenvolveram uma amizade que nem o tempo, nem a distância geográfica, puderam afetar.

Sua esposa Rosalie era cirurgiã oftalmologista. Pequenina e esfuziante, mas não intimidadora. Apaixonou-se pelo bebê instantaneamente.

— Quero um exatamente assim — confidenciou para Bella ao tomar Andrew nos braços.

O Andrew mais velho sentiu-se muito lisonjeado por o sobrinho de Edward ter recebido seu nome.

— É uma homenagem e tanto a ser prestada a um homem, Edward — falou a seu amigo.

— Não tão grande quanto a próxima que irei lhe oferecer — respondeu com um sorriso especial. — Você me daria a honra de tornar-se padrinho dele?

Andrew assentiu, emocionado demais para falar, e Bella ficou encantada em ver os dois homens se abraçarem.

Edward a apresentou simplesmente como Bella, não como babá de Andrew, nem mesmo como viúva do irmão. Ignorava, entretanto, o que ele havia falado anteriormente aos amigos a seu respeito.

Estavam em um sofisticado restaurante nos arredores da cidade de Londres, à beira do rio. A comida era deliciosa, embora exótica e muito cara. Ao retornarem à cidade, levaram Andrew e Rosalie até o hotel onde estavam hospedados. Lá assistiram a uma apresentação de piano e depois se despediram dos amigos.

Assim que chegaram à casa, Tanya, a assistente de Edward, ficou em pé e desligou a televisão.

— Como ele está? — indagou Bella, imaginando se deixara a pobre garota nervosa.

— Ótimo! Alimentou-se há mais ou menos uma hora — declarou Tanya. — E agora está dormindo.

Bella sorriu e ofereceu-se para fazer um café para todos. Tanya recusou, alegando que estava tarde e que não gostava de dirigir após a meia-noite. Edward a acompanhou até a porta.

Ele afrouxou a gravata ao voltar à sala de estar e lançou a Bella um sorriso tranqüilo.

— Gostaria de uma bebida?

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior ante a lembrança de quanto haviam bebido naquela noite. Ficou imaginando se realmente precisavam de outra bebida, mas não queria que a noite terminasse, por isso assentiu.

— Sim, por favor. Mas espere um momento. Vou olhar Andrew.

O bebê dormia no berço azul e branco, a bochecha rosada e os cabelos sedosos ajeitados em pequenas ondas ao redor da orelha. Bella se inclinou para beijá-lo e inalou o doce perfume da criança.

— Boa noite, querido. Tenha bons sonhos — sussurrou e foi para o andar de baixo.

Edward estava em pé onde ela o havia deixado, servindo-se de um copo de suco. Bella flagrou-se desapontada por ele não ter apagado as luzes, colocado música suave e uma garrafa de champanhe para gelar.

Talvez devesse ficar feliz por Edward não estar tentando seduzi-la nem pressioná-la a nada. Não, não estava sendo sincera.

— Você gostaria de quê? — perguntou Edward. — Suco? Café? Vinho?

— Uma dose de uísque! — respondeu e riu ao ver sua expressão de horror. — Brincadeira, Edward. E você deveria rir.

— Hmm.

— Suco estará ótimo, obrigada — falou, desejando que ele tirasse aquela expressão sombria do rosto.

Sentaram-se para saborear os drinques, envoltos em um silêncio desconfortável. Bella abriu a boca para falar diversas vezes, mas então achou melhor fechá-la. O que havia de errado entre os dois naquela noite?

Edward desejava estar bebendo champanhe. Considerara a hipótese de colocar uma garrafa para gelar, mas não achou adequada. Suspirou. Bella definitivamente lhe enviava mensagens de aceitação com as belas pernas cruzadas e quase expostas.

Ele disfarçava os olhares para as coxas ornadas pela meia preta e sentia-se inquieto.

Ela o encarou. Desejava que Edward não a observasse daquele jeito. Por acaso não sabia o que lhe causava quando seus olhos tinham aquela expressão?

Bella vinha tendo dificuldades para adormecer durante todas aquelas noites e, quando conseguia, mergulhava em sonhos nos quais ele estava presente...

— Edward — falou subitamente.

— O quê?

Não sabia se a hora era certa. Se ele já superara o luto. Se a queria ou não. Subitamente, de alguma maneira, não importava mais. Nada era relevante além de sua necessidade de lhe falar o que, esperava, ele gostaria de ouvir.

— Eu amo você.

— O quê?

— Eu amo você — repetiu. — Provavelmente acha que não sei o que é amor, mas Edward, eu sei. Oh, como sei. Você pode não corresponder a esse sentimento, de fato pode não me querer absolutamente. Não sei. Mas eu precisava de que você soubesse que... Edward?

Ele silenciosamente a fez levantar-se e a abraçou.

— Oh, Bella — gemeu. — Minha Bella!

Edward fechou os olhos e sussurrou uma prece de agradecimento. Estava trêmulo de emoção. Ela deveria ter reunido muita coragem para lhe dizer aquilo. Falara com fibra, beleza e generosidade.

Bella lhe oferecera o seu amor incondicional. E ele apenas queria fazê-la feliz.

— Não querê-la? Meu Deus, espere e veja quanto eu a quero!

Com vagar, ergueu-lhe as duas mãos e as levou aos lábios, os olhos jamais deixando seu adorável rosto.

Queria cobri-la de beijos, mas gostaria que estivesse relaxada.

Seria fácil descer o zíper do vestido. Fácil demais. Muito simples despi-la com vagar ali, fazer amor com ela sobre o tapete defronte à lareira. Como tantas fantasias amorosas.

Naquela noite, entretanto, não precisava de artifícios. Bella era sua fantasia, e ele a queria de maneira real.

Não gostaria que passassem frio mais tarde, quando o fogo cessasse e os dois ficassem tremendo, tendo de correr até o quarto e mergulhar nas cobertas geladas.

Naquela noite ela passaria todos os momentos a seu lado...

— Venha! — sussurrou.

— Para onde vamos?

— É sempre você quem faz as sugestões, Bella.

— Mas nesta noite deixarei tudo por sua conta — respondeu, trêmula ao observar a expressão de puro desejo pairando no rosto de seu amado.

Edward a conduziu até o quarto dele, incapaz de esconder seu sorriso de satisfação.

— Por favor, não tenha medo, querida — sussurrou quando começou a beijá-la e despi-la.

Ia fazer tudo muito, muito vagarosamente...

Bella sentiu-se levemente atordoada quando os dois se deitaram nus na cama, e Edward os cobriu. Estava surpresa porque tudo que ele parecia querer fazer era abraçá-la muito fortemente, beijá-la vezes e vezes, com os beijos mais doces que poderia imaginar.

Começou a tocá-la somente quando Bella achou que ia morrer se aquilo não acontecesse, explorando lugares secretos que para sempre seriam somente dele.

A pele de Edward roçava a sua, coxa a coxa, seios contra peito. Sentiu seu calor, a sensação de plenitude ao ser conduzida para algo... algo...

Edward estava mergulhado na própria paixão, sentindo-se como um animal selvagem que precisava ser controlado. Como aquela mulher podia ser tão poderosa? O que havia nela? Como podia fazê-lo tremer apenas com o toque de seus lábios?

Bella começou a tatear pela trilha de pêlos escuros em direção ao abdômen másculo, mas ele a deteve. Ajeitou-lhe as mãos atrás da cabeça e passou a possuí-la de modo agonizante.

Bella sentia-se prestes a se partir em mil pedaços, como se algum encantamento a estivesse deixando sem ar a cada movimento dos quadris de Edward. Estava subindo uma montanha, mais e mais alto até que encontrou o topo e subitamente soube e compreendeu perfeitamente. Perfeitamente.

Soluçou o nome dele inúmeras vezes e deixou-se envolver pelas palavras de Edward, cheias de amor e deleite.

O luar banhava a cama com sua luz prateada. Bella descansava debaixo das cobertas, todos seus sentidos reverenciando a glória do que acabara de acontecer.

Seus corpos estavam entrelaçados, úmidos e quentes. Sentia a respiração de Edward em seu pescoço, o cheiro de seu perfume. Os dedos enormes descansavam em seu rosto, e Bella virou a cabeça bem levemente, beijando-os e lambendo-os para sentir o sabor de cada um.

Ele riu, bocejou e apoiou o peso no cotovelo para poder fitá-la. Seus olhos cintilavam de prazer e satisfação.

— Olá — falou matreiro.

— Olá — respondeu, mas não poderia deixar tudo tão sem palavras, como se ele não tivesse lhe dado o maior prazer do mundo. — Edward...

— É meu nome — murmurou.

— Foi...

As palavras lhe fugiram, e ela deu de ombros. Todas as palavras que conhecia pareciam tão inadequadas. Tentou novamente.

— Foi...

Ele lhe deu um sorriso despreocupado.

— Eu sei o que foi — concordou e então seu sorriso desapareceu. — Eu fui um amante egoísta na Irlanda...

— Não!

— Sim, eu fui — contradisse-a, os olhos cheios de arrependimento. — Nunca aconteceu comigo antes. Aquela sensação de estar completamente fora de controle.

— Foi assim que aconteceu?

Ele assentiu, lembrando-se da sensação enervante de estar totalmente à mercê do poder que Bella exercia sobre seu ser.

— E não foi apenas emocional — murmurou, franzindo a testa ao tentar analisar a situação. — Ou mesmo físico. Foi biológico também. Uma urgência inconsciente em procriar que me fez querer possuí-la.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Ambos estavam emocionados com a honestidade partilhada.

— Não temos de conversar sobre isto novamente — Edward falou — porque pertence ao passado. De fato, nem mesmo precisamos falar agora, se você não quiser, mas...

— Não, isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes — admitiu ela. — Nunca senti isso nos braços de Jasper, o único homem com quem me deitei além de você. Com ele eu me sentia um fracasso...

Fez uma pausa.

Sorriu para Edward

Ele se apoiou nas costas e observou o teto.

Bella sabia que ia ser difícil, mas que aquilo precisava ser discutido. Apenas uma vez. E então poderiam colocar o assunto de lado.

— Não é que Jasper não quisesse me satisfazer — falou com cuidado. — Simplesmente não fazia parte de sua agenda tentar. Lutou muito para me levar para a cama antes de nos casarmos. Era muito excitante a expectativa de satisfazer um desejo por tanto tempo acalentado. Acho que a noite de núpcias foi um anti-clímax para ele depois de tanta ansiedade.

Bella hesitou. Jasper detestava falar sobre sentimentos, talvez fosse assim que as coisas acontecessem entre homens e mulheres. "Estaria falando demais?" Mas então olhou bem nos olhos de Edward e soube que seus temores eram infundados.

— Prossiga — ele pediu com suavidade.

— Acho que Jasper estava tão cego, tinha tamanha vontade de me possuir que não pensou na realidade de estar se ligando a uma mulher sem experiência e a quem ele não amava de verdade. — Sorriu tristemente. — E eu me permiti ser usada como uma espécie de troféu — admitiu.

— Oh, Bella — Edward sussurrou. Encontrando forças na certeza de seu amor, ela prosseguiu.

— O final de nosso casamento já estava previsto antes de ele conhecer Alice. Por Deus, eu espero que os dois estejam em paz, juntos em algum lugar.

— Espero isto também, querida.

Olhou-a com ternura.

— Eu amo você — falou Edward simplesmente.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Querida?

— Mmm?

— Você me falou, ainda na Irlanda, que gostaria que o bebê fosse batizado.

Ela sorriu, deliciada.

— Sim, falei.

— Bem, não seria melhor conversarmos com um padre sobre isso?

— Oh, Edward!

Abraçou-o fortemente.

Ficaram deitados, aquecidos, em feliz silêncio por um momento, antes de Bella traçar a linha dos lábios dele com o indicador, adorando a recém-encontrada liberdade de tocá-lo quando quisesse.

— E quanto a você ter sido um amante egoísta na Irlanda... Bem, não foi. Falo de verdade. Não estou mentindo, Edward, foi maravilhoso. Eu me senti gratificada por sua paixão e por descobrir minha própria força.

Edward sorriu e começou a acariciar-lhe o umbigo. E mais abaixo.

Murmúrios vinham dos bancos da igreja e ecoavam pela imensa construção. A mãe e os irmãos de Bella olhavam uns para os outros, confusos.

O padre lhes lançou um olhar de censura desde o altar.

— Façam silêncio, por favor, senhoras e cavalheiros! Como falei, um casamento vai acontecer.

— Santa mãe de Deus! — exclamou a mãe de Bella pela segunda vez. — Eu não acredito! Ela está se casando com mais um dos Cullen. Seu coração irá se despedaçar novamente!

— E viemos apenas para testemunhar o batismo da pobre criança, mamãe — sussurrou seu filho mais velho, Mike.

— O batismo acontecerá imediatamente após a cerimônia de casamento — declarou o padre. — O casal está pronto?

Bella e Edward trocaram um sorriso secreto. Haviam feito os votos um para o outro em uma fria manhã de janeiro na Irlanda. Aquilo tudo era formalidade. Por causa de Andrew.

Bella lançou um olhar amoroso para seu filho, o filho deles, pois era assim que o queria. Com seis meses de idade, o menino estava sentado no colo do padrinho Andrew e ficava esticando a mãozinha para a frente na tentativa de tirar uma pena do chapéu de Rosalie.

O batismo fora arranjado de acordo com as agendas atribuladas de Andrew e Rosalie, e eles haviam chegado dos Estados Unidos no dia anterior.

— Quero que Andrew sinta que tem raízes profundas— Edward sussurrara para ela reflexivamente certa noite.

— Raízes internacionais. Raízes aqui e na Irlanda. E agora na América também.

Bella compreendia bem. Raízes que seriam uma pequena maneira de compensar a perda prematura de seus pais biológicos.

O bispo ficou muito sério, achando que a seriedade aumentaria a importância dos votos que o casal estava prestes a proferir. Interiormente, entretanto, estava muito feliz. Absolutamente deliciado.

Um casamento de surpresa, que maravilhoso! Sempre achou ser necessário um pouco de drama para manter a igreja viva. E haveria uma boa festa depois, na adorável casa paroquial.

Nos fundos da igreja, Alan Bollier olhava com interesse para uma lista com nomes e correspondentes significados. Trouxera-a porque lera ali que Andrew era uma palavra irlandesa que significava impetuosidade.

Sorriu. Na Irlanda impetuosidade relacionava-se a orgulho, paixão. Deu uma olhada para Bella, radiante em um simples vestido branco.

Ela pegara o bebê dos braços da amiga e o ninava docemente de encontro ao corpo. Subitamente levantou a cabeça e fitou o dono do hotel, sorrindo.

Alan Bollier havia lhe relatado que, na manhã da partida da Irlanda, Edward lhe confessara que estava apaixonado por ela. Sim, seria realmente uma celebração irlandesa!

— Achei que Edward não alcançaria seu intento — acrescentara Alan —, dada a maneira como agia!

Haviam trocado correspondências com regularidade, e Alan se deliciara em enviar a Andrew os pequenos presentes que as pessoas lhe enviavam da Irlanda.

Bella voltou a sorrir para o senhor.

Alan Bollier retribuiu. Esperava viver tempo bastante para ver a criança virar homem.

Andrew Cullen, orgulhoso e passional!

Com pais assim, como poderia ser diferente?

**Fim!**

* * *

**Ai ****Meu Deus! :') Esta história chegou ao fim, é verdade... mas, há muitas mais! Os reviews dos dois capitulo serão juntos num só! :)**

**Fabii : **Olá!Posso dizer-te que quanto ao review do capitulo 10, acertaste uma parte! Eles vão casar, o resto já deves ter deduzido, não é? ahahh Obrigada por teres comentado e acompanhado, Inês s2

**Oneesama: **Olá!Posso dizer-te que quanto ao review do capitulo 10, que acertaste uma parte, pois no inicio ela não vai aceitar, só no final é que ela aceita :D NO ultimo capitulo fizeste bem em escolher pois, no capitulo 10 não se ficava a saber se a Bella ficava gravida ou casava! :D É uma pena que a fic já esteja no final, eu tambem vou sentir muita falta do meu bebe'zinho :'( Obrigada por teres sempre comentado e acompanhado desde o inicio,Inês s2

**BiaCMenenzes: **Olá! Posso dizer-te que quanto ao review do capitulo 10, acertaste uma parte! Também não consigo suportar pessoas assim, e acho que nunca li, uma fic em que a Bella não fosse assim, acho que é a personalidade dela eheheh Obrigada por teres sempre comentado e acompanhado desde o inicio, Inês s2

**GABI: **Olá! ACERTASTE! EHEH Obrigada por comentares Inês s2

**suzanaquintana: **Olá! Acertaste! Sim é verdade ela com dois filhos pequenitos nunca iria conseguir conciliar com o Edward, ela também precisas de mimos! ahah Obrigada por comentares e acompanhares :) Inês s2

**Fantasma: **Olá! Só acretaste uma parte, mas não faz mal :) Já está aqui a continuação! Obrigada por comentares :) Inês s2

**A: **Olá! Só acertaste uma parte, mas importante, eles casarm! Já está postado :) Obrigada por comentares Inês s2

**MaluPattz: **Olá! Obrigada! :b ACERTASTE! Podemos dizer que o final é um final em aberto, pois pode haver vários finais para esta historia! :) Obrigada por comentares e acompanhares Inês s2

**E chegamos ao fim! Espero que tenham gostado tanto como eu! **

**Mas antes de acabarmos, eu vou propor dois desafios:**

**1º - Eu tenho mais histórias e quero começar a postar mais, que casais (alternativos ou não) é que querem?**

_a) Edward / Bella_**  
**

_b) Emmet / Bella_

_c) Jasper / Bella_

_d) Carlisle / Bella _

**2º - _Eu quero desafiar todas as pessoas que meteram a historia nos favoritos e alertas a comentar!_**

**vemos na proximo história! Besos***

**Inês**


End file.
